Rien que j ai voulu parti 1
by noemie dubois
Summary: I did my best to edit this! So you been warned! This one is for Edith! Love ya Kiddo!
1. Chapter 1

_I did my best to edit this! So you been warned! This one is for Edith! Love ya Kiddo!_

Nothing I've Ever Known

Part 1 of 3

Ceniana

"You know, Miss Fine? Your right, I am afraid. That's why I took it back." Maxwell shifted on the stairs trying to avoid her eyes.

"I know..." Fran chewed on her lower lip trying to push away the sting of his rejection.

"I've only really been in love once in my life, and when my wife died..." Maxwell closed his eyes for just a moment letting out a sad sigh. "I'm just afraid to go through that pain again. What if it didn't work out between us? What about the children?" He tilted his head looking into her eyes trying to build up his wall.

"Well, it would be hard at first but we'd let you come visit us on weekends!" Fran flashed a playful smile but could tell that didn't help lighten his mood.

Maxwell couldn't help but smile. Something about Fran Fine's smile made him want to. "Oh Miss Fine, What if something happened between us, it would ruin everything we have."

"Or it could add a whole other dimension that wouldn't be entirely unpleasant. Or it could ruin it. It's happened before." Fran felt her heart pound in her chest filling with the same doubts he was having.

"So we agree then? Friends?" Maxwell reached out offering his hand to her.

"Friends..." Fran felt herself lost in his eyes as she moved closer. Then the soft brush of his lips against hers sent her head in a tail spin. She closed her eyes pulling away unable to see Maxwell run his hands threw his hair trying his best to get a hold of himself.

Maxwell found himself stumbling back inside his house. "Sir?" Niles tilted his head watching his employer walk towards the couch. "Popcorn?" He offered Maxwell a small bowl.

Fran walked in moments later and seated herself next to Gracie smiling. She could feel the heat of Maxwell's eyes staring at the back of her head.

Maxwell grumbled feeling a tightness in his chest as the movie played on. He wasn't paying much attention to it just watching his nanny talk with the children. Had he been a fool to push her away like that? Finally the ending of the movie came and Maxwell heard Fran's nasal voice let out a laugh.

"Okay, it's time for bed!" Fran stood up and locked eyes with Maxwell Sheffield. _Maybe saying 'bed' was the wrong choice of words?_ "Oy! Wake up! Mista Sheffield, the movie is over!" She poked at him playfully and Maxwell stood up taking the children's popcorn bowls to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Niles stood their for just a moment his jaw hitting the floor.

"Why?" Fran smirked and received a kiss from Gracie watching her and the other children headed upstairs.

"He never helps!" Niles pointed back towards the doorway and Fran let out a nasal laugh.

"Oy! Just escape now... Don't look a gift horse in the mouth would ya?" Fran pushed on Niles's shoulder. "Good night ya old,scarecrow!"

"Good night, Miss Fine." Niles stood still for just a moment. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Would ya go to bed already?" Fran giggled again walking into the kitchen. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. His strong arms wrapping around her small waist. She was quickly turned around and pressed against the kitchen door. She knew it was him.

Maxwell felt his whole body shiver as her small hands started to trace his back. He didn't know the reason behind his desire. He did his best to pull back from this course of action, but Fran now tighten her hold on his body. He lifted her up in his arms taking her up the back stairway.

Fran felt her feet leave the floor and being held in his arms. She had remembered their agreement and did her best to pull away, but her own desires took control. She loved him and could no longer fight the urges of her own body. She found her lips entangled with his as she did her best to hold on. If she broke the whole then he might give into reason... He might open his mouth... He might want to 'talk'.

Maxwell placed her on his bed and did his best to move back trying to slow down what was happening but Fran's arms trapped him and he was unable to pull back. He let out a moan that echoed inside her mouth as he felt her small hands tug on his jeans.

She felt out of control as Maxwell's hand went under her shirt touching the bare skin. The feel of his hands on her curves caused her to grind against him slightly.

Maxwell was unable to remove her shirt over her head. Fran refused to leave his lips alone for a moment. He pull and the sound of tears filled the room. It was beyond erotic as Maxwell tried to pull away again only to find her holding him still. He let out a groan and settled on his hands moving against her bare body and removing the last of her clothing that covered her chest.

She reached up and pulled his shirt apart with an equal force as her body kept on wiggling against his. A part of her started to worry about all the noise they were making, but something in her knew that Maxwell's room was away from the children's for good reason.

His hands started to tease and stroke as he removed the last barriers between them. With one movement he had join them together, and nothing could change that no matter what tomorrow would bring.

Fran closed her eyes as Maxwell started to move. She felt like dieing inside as her body held on for dear life.

Maxwell felt his body arch and twist as he reached the moment where his soul poured out into her. He didn't want to stop for a moment as his lower lip trembled. He dared to open his eyes glancing down into hers.

 _He's going to regret this. He's going to take it all back._ Fran's mind raced as Maxwell's mouth opened up to say something. She quickly covered it with her own.

Maxwell closed his eyes again allowing her to take control. He felt his heart pound as Fran started to wiggle against him and moan inside his mouth.

She had kept him busy not allowing him to utter one word as they made love countless number of times. She watched as Maxwell slept with the knowledge that this too he would try and take back.

"Part of me would die if he does." Fran mumbled wearing Maxwell's robe. She closed her eyes remembering the plane ride.

 _"Ya know Mista Sheffield this would be a good time to call me Fran."_ Fran held onto the seat praying quietly that this wasn't the end.

 _"I love you!"_ His head had turned so suddenly and the brushing of his lips against hers was so erotic.

"No..." Fran opened her eyes and left the room. She wasn't about to let him take this back. She pulled out a bag glancing at her rather large room. "Oy..." She had so much stuff... She grabbed her check book and purse throwing it inside the bag and picked out something to wear. She grabbed a few other items but froze. "The children..." She mumbled picturing their faces, and then Niles's face with his questioning eyes. Who could she tell? What could she do? Fran reached out for a pen and paper coming up with a quick plan as she dressed in her most casual clothes. She took a deep breath trying her best to gather her thoughts. She quickly wrote the note and gathered the rest of her things.

Gracie shifted in her bed letting out a grumble as a small light filled the room. She glanced at the clock and then up into her nanny's eyes. "Fran? It's three in the morning?"

"Oy... I know sweetie." Fran sat beside her bed trying to put on her best fake smile.

Gracie's eyes grew wide noticing the bag. "Where... where are you going?"

"Away..." Fran felt her lower lip starting to tremble. "Oy! I can't explain it." Fran's mind started to race with the images of Maxwell Sheffield and her making love.

"Are... are you coming back?" Gracie's lower lip started to tremble looking down at Fran's bag and then back up into nanny's eyes.

"I ... I..." Fran hadn't thought that far ahead. "Of course sweetie..." Fran let out a sigh pulling the girl into her arms. "Until then.. check Yetta's mail for me? Please?"

Gracie nodded her head slowly as Fran stood up. She glanced at the letter then back at Fran. "Just Brighton and Maggie?" She blinked looking at the letter only to find Fran gone.

Fran closed her eyes leaning on Maggie's door looking inside the young girl's room. She let out a sigh watching Maggie sleep. "I'm sorry... I can't stay..." She whimpered and shut the door finding Brighton's room.

Brighton shifted as light poured into his room and placed a pillow over his head. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Five more minutes please, Fran?" He mumbled and the light disappeared.

Fran walked downstairs grabbing her best coat from the closet and glancing around the living room one last night. "Goodbye..." She turned out into the night letting out a nasal whimper as she quietly shut the door.

Maxwell shifted in his bed grabbing a pillow. The morning light came pouring into this bedroom. He sat up blinking at his empty bed. Images started to flood his mind recalling Fran's heated kisses. "Niles, old boy?" He blinked noticing Niles putting down his tray.

"Sir?" Niles tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"Fine old boy." Maxwell sat up and noticed the ripped clothing had been picked up off the floor. "Did you see?..." He mumbled pointing down at the floor.

"What sir?"

"Never mind." Maxwell grumbled as Niles shook his head leaving the room.

Gracie Sheffield had pulled her siblings inside her room early. "She .. She's gone?" Maggie glanced again at Fran's simple note.

"That's because you scared her off!" Brighton tried his best to put on his best joking tone.

"Shut up you, toad!" Maggie tossed a pillow towards her brother.

"She told me to check Yetta's mail for her." Gracie glanced down at the note.

"We better tell daddy..."

"If she wanted dad to know... she would have told dad?" Brighton glanced at Maggie and then a grumbling Gracie.

"You know what I think is going on?" Gracie started to open her mouth as her siblings glared at her that this wasn't the time for 'big' words. "Trouble?" She let out a soft sneaky noise.

"I don't think trouble covers it." Maggie stood up eyeing her siblings. "Come on we better get going. I hate to be around when daddy finds out she's gone."

"Hate? I want a front row SEAT!" Brighton raced out of Gracie's room leaving the two sister's alone.

"Maggie... do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Maggie smiled touching her sister's hair. "Come on you'll be late."

Maxwell raced down stairs deciding that nothing happened. Fran would have stay in his room if she wanted something further. _We agreed ,we are just friends... Aren't we?_ He stopped for a moment letting out a huge sigh then entered the dinning room. "Good morning children." He eyed their long faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm going to head out early." Maggie stood up and eyed her siblings.

"Noooooooooo!" Brighton let out a yelp as Gracie reached over stomping his foot. "Hey what was that for?"

"Come on!"Maggie hissed as Brighton stood up.

Maxwell looked around feeling his heart pound. "Niles... Old man?

"Sir?" Niles stood up straight.

"Have you seen, Miss Fine." Maxwell started to drum his fingers on the table feeling his heart pound.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be down any moment." Niles glanced up at the ceiling. "Is something wrong sir?"

"Hello, Hello!" C.C. walked inside with a huge smile on her face.

"Never mind... " Niles groaned. "Something is wrong... I forgot the rat traps today."

"Would you shut up, Niles..." C.C. sat down and Maxwell stood up. "What's wrong?" They both glanced towards a pale faced Maxwell.

They both watched as Maxwell walked out of the dinning room. "Well now you done it."

"Maybe it was your stinky morning breath." C.C. waved her hand in front of her face as the house echoed with Maxwell's cry.

"What the hell?" Niles ran up the stairs followed closely behind by C.C.

"She's... she's .. gone." Maxwell's face twisted in pain, and Niles turned around glancing at the desk drawers and the dresser drawers that had been pulled out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOO!" C.C. let out a call of victory.

"What was that?" Maxwell whimpered and Niles glared towards the blonde.

"What?" C.C. gasped as Niles let out a snarl.

"Not another word!" Niles pushed her out of Fran's room leaving Maxwell alone.

Fran let out a soft sigh looking at Yetta. "I don't know what I'm going to do?" She glanced around knowing her time was limited before someone came searching for her.

"Did ya take out yer money?"

"Yes, Yetta." Fran rolled her eyes answering the question for the third time.

"Well good give me a twenty!" Yetta reached out an Fran placed the bill in the woman's hand. "What you need to do is to go to a place no one would find you!"

"My nephew runs a business in Alaska." A woman across the room chimed in. "He makes tons!"

"Oy no one cares!" Yetta rolled her eyes and noticed Fran getting up.

"What does he do?" Fran sat down in front of the elder woman.

"Oil!" The woman giggled pulling out a picture. "He sends me a check every week. That is the place you should go! No one would be able to find you." She reached out pulling out a business card.

"Listen.."

"Lacey." The woman winked as she wrote out a small note.

"I'm not sure about this." Fran let out a groan and the woman placed the paper in her hand.

"If you want an escape... Alaska is the place." The woman winked.

"Oy! I forgot your mother is coming." Yetta let out a yelp and Fran pushed on Lacy.

"Hide me..." She whispered as the elder woman lead her into a small room. She pushed her way in as Lacey limped and let out a gasp at all the artwork.

"I was quite an artist back in the day!" Lacey walked over towards her bed and padded a chair. "Come here... No doubt they'll be a while."

"Oy.." Fran left her heart pound sitting down in the seat.

"Now what's wrong?"

"It's a rather long story." Fran looked around and lowered her voice as she heard Sylvia's voice in the hallway.

"I think we have time deary." The woman winked as the hallway echoed with Sylvia's whine.

Fran recalled each moment she had spent with Maxwell and the children. She told this stranger about last night. She watched as the woman shook her head letting out a huge sigh. "Oy.. I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this."

"Well you want my honest..." Lacey stopped herself letting out a huge sigh. "Nevermind.. It doesn't matter. You take that phone number and get yourself to Alaska!"

"I... I couldn't call ma she should just tell Mista Sheffield." Fran looked down at the paper then back up into Lacey's eyes. "I can't take it if she takes back that night."

Lacey let out a sigh touching Fran's shoulder. "He's scared."

"Yeah."

"Now your scared!

Fran frowned lowering her eyes. "Yeah."

"You are willing to give up everything just to keep that night?" Lacey narrowed her eyes for a moment watching Fran's lower lip tremble.

"It means everything."

"Then head up to Alaska!" The woman winked and turned on her t.v.

"Oy! Ma! Are you even listening?" Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Frannie's missing!"

"Whose Frannie?" Yetta looked around trying to find the piece of paper she was looking at earlier. "Who are you?"

"Ma? Have you seen her?" Sylvia let out a sigh.

"NO!" Yetta let out an annoyed growl waddling towards her door shutting it tight. "Why are you looking for her anyway? Shouldn't she be watching my grandchildren?"

Sylvia let out a sigh rolling her eyes. "Never mind Ma... I have to go find Nadine maybe she has a clue."

"What ever! I want you to tell your father that he needs to .."

"He's dead ma!" Sylvia reached for her purse jerking the door open. "If you see Frannie tell her that I'm worried sick, and she's twisting a knife in my heart!"

"How many knifes do you have in there anyway?" Yetta let out a snarl as Sylvia walked out the door. "She was here a moment ago!" She mumbled unheard as Sylvia shook her head walking down the hallway.

"Oy!" Fran glanced outside shaking her head.

"You better head out of town. If this man has any pull he'll find you quick!" Lacey pushed Fran out into the hallway.

"Thanks again." She waved the paper. "You'll call him? Won't you?"

"Course!" Lacey winked. "I remember a lot more than your grandmother." She giggled as Fran made her way carefully outside.

Fran slowly slipped off her high heels walking down the hallway. She slowly opened Yetta's door letting out a soft nasal sigh. "Yetta?"

"Do you know yer mother is looking for ya?" Yetta whispered quietly and watched as Fran nodded slowly.

"I'm going to have Gracie come and check your mail for ya." Fran smiled as Yetta shook her head slowly. "Wha?"

"Who is Gracie?" Yetta tossed up her hands letting out a groan. "Never mind! Are you coming back Tuesday?"

"I don't think so..." Fran felt her lower lip start to tremble. She had been to the bank early this morning and emptied out her accounts. Her mind had a plan to stay out of New York for just a few weeks giving Maxwell Sheffield enough time to forget about the fling. She could never go back to his household, but New York was home... wasn't it?

"Then next Tuesday?" Yetta's eyes grew wide watching her granddaughter twist and turn.

"I'll try, Yetta." Fran's voice broke with emotion. "Oy...If only.."

"If only what?" Yetta pulled on Fran's arm trying to get her to open up.

"Nothing... nothing..." Fran kissed the old woman's head letting out a sigh. "I'll call you when I'm able... can you keep a secret?"

"I can't even remember it!" Yetta let out a laugh and turned to watch Fran walk out the door.

Fran let out a sigh climbing into Val's car. She had borrowed the car earlier this morning ending up on her best friend's doorstep seeking a hiding place. Fran placed her head against the wheel taking in a deep breath. Her mind started flashing images of his smile... the echo of his laugh. The gray streak in his hair. "Stop it..." She mumbled lifting up her head. She would have to return Val's car hopefully Sylvia and Maxwell had been there and left. "Please... Please..." She mumbled in quiet prayer.

"Mista Sheffield... I haven't seen her." Val let out a sigh as Maxwell worked his way into Val's small apartment.

Maxwell turned his head towards the left and then the right noticing two plates on the table. "Was she here?"

"I haven't seen her today..." Val groaned as Maxwell picked up a bracelet Fran had received last Christmas from Maggie.

"Miss Fine?!" Maxwell turned his head around to come face to face with Sylvia Fine.

"What did you do to her!" Sylvia poked him in the chest causing Maxwell to back up against Val's fridge. "Why did you have to take it all back!?"

Maxwell blushed thinking back to the plane ride and his agreement with Fran that they would be only 'friends'. "Back away just a moment!" Maxwell hissed trying to force her back with the sound of just his voice.

"Now you listen to me!"

"This is my apartment!" Val put her hands on her hips looking at the pair. "Oy..." She backed up as Sylvia glared at the woman. "I'll guess I'll just leave my... own apartment." Val quickly walked outside letting out a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" She poked Maxwell's chest causing him to cough.

"Bloody hell.. I didn't do anything wrong!" Maxwell blushed knowing that wasn't true. "If you would just try and remain calm and tell me what she said to you."

"That you took it back!" Sylvia let out a groan pulling up a chair. "Then Niles called the next morning telling me she took all her best makeup but left the lipstick. How many times did I try and teach her. You always TAKE the lipstick!"

"Any ideas where she might have gone?" Maxwell felt his heart pound. He couldn't control his growing fear that every moment he didn't find her was another moment she would be lost.

"I already tired Yetta... You know our cousin's cousin has this travel place..." Sylvia pulled out a card but before she could blink Maxwell had taken it from her hands and was out the door.

Niles whimpered quietly looking at the dishes. "What's a matter dust pan." C.C. walked in the room smiling. "Did you loose your best friend?"

"I guess you would understand." Niles snarled throwing down his dish wraps. "Wait that's right you don't have any friends."

"Come on Niles!" C.C. pulled out a bottle water from the sub-zero. "She's gone and I say..."

"I say you better watch your tone when you talk about Miss Fine." Niles glared walking up towards C.C. causing her to back against the sub-zero. "At least she's a real woman."

C.C. felt her heart pound as Niles had her penned against the mental door. "We both know she's coming back." C.C. let out a whimper as Niles held her still. "She wouldn't miss out on this meal ticket."

"Don't be so blind... Miss Babcock." Niles pulled away freeing his foe. "There is only so much punishment someone can take before they walk out of your life forever."

C.C. watched as Niles left the room and she let out a shiver. "Oy..." She held up the bottle to her forehead walking out of the kitchen.

Brighton let out a groan walking into the kitchen followed by Gracie. "So... Where did he go?"

"He went looking for her!" Gracie sat down shaking her head. "He's not going to find her."

"Why not?"

"Life isn't a fairy tale." Gracie waited as Brighton pulled out the ice cream and grabbed two bowls. "I have this bad feeling."

"Gracie... You always have a 'bad' feeling." Brighton groaned placing the ice cream in front of his younger sister. "Niles told me we should stay out of it."

"Fran told me that too." Gracie frowned and let out a sigh. "So .. what should we do?"

"Ermm?" Brighton blinked. "I guess we check Yetta's mail for the next weeks and find out if she's going to contact us or not."

"Daddy?" Gracie blinked as Maxwell walked in the back door grumbling. "Is..."

"Do you know anything about, Miss Fine?" Maxwell eyed his youngest child and then his son.

"Fran? What about her? She didn't pick me up today, and I had a date!" Brighton tapped his watch as Maggie walked in.

"I'm sure she blows up all the same." Maggie snickered as Gracie pulled on her arm pointing out their father's pale face. "Daddy? Are you okay?" She reached out leading Maxwell to a chair. "Daddy?"

"I can't find her." Maxwell felt his insides shake wondering what madness had driven him to take it all back. He recalled his earlier thoughts that morning of his 'mistake'. He was going to tell Fran that things had gotten out of hand. He was going to tell Fran that... "I can't find her..." He mumbled looking down at his hands.

"What did you do!" Gracie reached out hitting her father playfully. "You need to find her!"

Maxwell turned towards Gracie looking into her eyes. "Do you know anything?"

"She told me goodbye." Gracie watched as Maxwell buried his head in his hands. "Daddy what did you do? Tell us and maybe we can help."

"You don't understand!" Maxwell stood up letting out a groan.

"You screwed up didn't you daddy?" Maggie's voice was tender, but she eyed her father. "You screwed up just admit it..."

"Find her!" Gracie stood up eyeing her father. "Do what ever you need to do to find her!"

Maxwell let out a groan walking towards his office leaving his three children alone. "Should we tell him about..." Brighton let out a groan as Gracie shook her head. "We should at least do something!?"

"Unless we want to risk driving Fran away from us... What can we do?" Gracie grumbled shaking her head. "No... I don't know what to do."

"Maybe we should talk to someone..." Brighton raised his hands in pain.

"Niles?" Maggie let out a sigh watching her siblings shaking their heads.

"We really have no one?" Gracie let out a sigh and shook her head. "We will have to do our best to shape events."

"Children?" Niles came down eyeing the three Sheffield children. "Did your father just come home?" He tilted his head and notice Gracie let out a groan of pain.

"He's a mess, Niles." Brighton reached out taking an apple. He quickly left the room before the butler could question him further.

"I better get going..." Maggie quickly made her exit leaving Niles alone with Gracie.

"Miss Grace?" Niles narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

"I know that Fran's gone." Gracie put on her best pouting face.

"What do you know?" He narrowed his eyes looking for hope.

"She's gone Niles, and daddy should do everything in his power to find her." Gracie quickly made her way upstairs escaping the butler's glare.

Fran let out a groan looking at her watch again. "This is crazy." She had a strange urge to find the nearest telephone. "I should call her." Fran groaned walking up and putting in the quarter.

"Hello?" Sylvia's voice rang out with a huge nasal tone.

"Ma..." Fran felt her voice quiver for just a moment.

"Frannie! What are you doing? Where are you? You get back over to that house this moment! You realize that your throwing it all AWAY?"

Fran hung up the phone letting out a sigh. She couldn't go back in that house not if they could only be 'friends.' She glanced at the phone again shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Ma." She glanced at the departing flights. "What am I doing?" She lowered her eyes.

 _"It's agreed .. Friends then?"_ Maxwell Sheffield's voice rang out in her head.

"No... " She let out a sigh.

 _"Flight 343 now boarding..."_

Fran picked up her single bag and shook her head. "Oy... here we go."

 _Now in ever story you must have that strange that comes out of no where to help. The only question is will the strange do more harm than good?_

Bryan Hunter let out a groan eyeing his desk. His wavy brown hair was pulled back into a pony tell and he touched his beard noticing he needed to trim it down. He had started his company at a rather young age, and at twenty had made his first million. "Aunt Lacey..." He let out a groan holding the telephone to his ear. "You expect me to just help someone off the street?"

"Why not? It's what your uncle would have done! Your mother does it all the time!" Lacey's tone was stern.

"You just sent this woman here... in the middle of no where?"

"The same place you keep on wanting me to retire?" Lacey let out a chuckle.

"Point taken." Bryan let out a hiss. "What's her name? When can I expect her?"

"Fran Fine! Any moment!" Lacey hung up her phone letting out a soft giggle at the match she had just made. What was Maxwell Sheffield's loss was surely Bryan's gain. "The boy will thank me for this someday!"

Bryan shook his head and turned around in his office chair looking out into the snow capped mountains. He closed his eyes only to receive a jolt. "HELLO?" The nasal voice echoed around in his office. He turned around expecting some...something other that what was before him.

He blinked looking up into those eyes. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"Oy!" Fran felt light headed looking into the man's eyes. "Your Mista Hunter?"

"Bryan..." He moved quickly from behind his desk taking Fran's hand. "Your Miss Fine?"

"Fran!" She felt weak at the knees.

"My aunt knows you from New York, and you just came out of no where?" He waved a hand towards a chair sitting down.

"Ya see... I needed to..." Fran blinked wondering if she should just tell him everything. _I slept with my boss who just wants us to be 'friends', and can't get over his dead wife._ Fran started to blush and Bryan smiled.

"You aren't ready to tell me.. are you?" Bryan picked up his pen chewing on the end while looking at the nodding woman.

"No..." Fran blushed a deeper red thoughts about Maxwell Sheffield start to overpower her once more.

"You know... running away is never the answer." He watched as his words hit Fran like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not running away! Oy!" She stood up looking around the room. "Okay maybe I am."

He watched her for just a moment as Fran started to stand up. "Where you going?"

"This was a mistake! Oy.. a very big mistake."

"Now did I say that?" Bryan smiled letting out a sigh. "Come on... if you really want to start a new life out here.. The least I can do is show you around... Mike!" Bryan called out and a young man came out of the hallway. "Do we have any openings?"

"We have a few..." He narrowed his eyes looking at Fran. "That is some outfit, but I hope your brought winter clothes."

"Oy!" Fran blushed shaking her head.

"See what you can find... and I'm taking the rest of the day off." He reached for a coat grabbing an extra one to hand to the woman. "Here take it. This isn't New York , and it tends to get chilly here even during the summer."

"I'll try to remember that." She followed him into a glass elevator. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here anymore."

"I came here for the adventure. My mother says I came here because it was a place to avoid the big city life style. My family most live on the east coast."

"I've neva lived anywhere but New York." Fran pulled on the leather jacket feeling warm for the first time since landing.

"New York... Blagh! It has nothing on his place." He waved her forward as the doors opened up. "Shall I show you my world, and perhaps get you some clothes?"

"Oy.. I'm not ..." She blushed again as Bryan quieted her.

"Any friend of my aunt's is a friend of mine." He winked pointing towards his jeep. "Come on and we'll talk about your business skills."

"Oy..." Fran groaned following the stranger.

"C.C… I have more important issues going on here." Maxwell looked up from his paper work passing it back. "Just take care of the bloody thing." He let out a hiss as Niles walked back in the room.

"I did take care of it, but she keeps on coming back." Niles glanced back as C.C. stood up and left the room. "Sir? No word on…"

"Not one bloody word." Maxwell let out a sigh putting his head in his hands. "I think .. I did something…"

"What did you do?" Niles moved in closer. "If you need me to handle Miss Babcock I will!"

"With Miss Fine." Maxwell rolled his eyes and stood up to close the door. "Niles… I need you to keep a secret."

"Then I'm really the last person you should tell." Niles let out a grumble as Maxwell glared at him. "Sir?" He blinked waiting on his friend to continue.

"I … I told Miss Fine …. I loved her on the plane." Maxwell sat down in his office chair watching Niles's face twist in a blanket of pure joy. "And then…" He lowered his eyes. "I took it back."

"Wha?" Niles blinked stopping in mid-jump. "You took it back?" Niles blinked recalling Fran's hurtful look. "That isn't everything is it?"

"No…"

"Oy… You did a big one!" Niles sat down on the couch. "What did you do?"

"We…. I…" Maxwell's face blush as Niles was able to read his friend's face. He watched as Niles stood up his jaw hitting the floor.

"Let me get this straight… You took it back, but then you… and she…?" Niles started to wave his hands around wildly.

"Yes…" Maxwell couldn't fight the strange urge to hide under his desk.

"SIR!" Niles jumped up and down in place for just a moment. "I could just hit you BOTH!" 

"I feel bad enough as it is Niles." Maxwell let out a sigh. "I have to find her and make her understand…"

"Are you going to take that back too?" Niles glared towards his employer.

"Yes.. I mean no!" Maxwell let out a whimper running his hands in his hair. "Please Niles this is hard enough without you…"

"Find her! You have to find her sir!" Niles started to pound his fists against the wooden desk. "Find her no matter what the cost. You wrecked this thing, and you fix it!"

"I don't think I can." Maxwell put a few papers inside his desk.

"You better!" Niles let out a sigh. "Do you really love her sir?"

"Yes… but.." 

"UGHHH!" Niles tossed up his hands leaving the room.

"NILES!" Maxwell quickly raced to the doorway feeling his own heart pound dragging the butler back inside. "I'm serious you can't tell anyone." He wave his hand and pointed his index finger. "Please… Niles.." 

"Let me guess you don't want the children to blame you?" Niles smirked shaking his head.

"I already blame myself." Maxwell could feel the gray streak in his hair growing. "I have three people searching for her now."

"Are they the best?" Niles narrowed his eyes.

"That money can buy."

"Triple it!" Niles glanced at his watch. "I have to go pick up, Miss Grace."

"I'm sorry old man." Maxwell watched as Niles left the room.

"Oy this doesn't feel right." Fran glanced into his eyes letting out a sigh. "Your not really here." She touched Maxwell's cheek and he broke out into a huge smile. "Your just a dream."

"Then let's never wake up." Maxwell closed his eyes enjoying Fran's touch.

"Why.. Why did you take it back?" Her lower lip was trembling now. "Would you have taken back … back.."

"Us making love?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "You didn't give a chance to do anything remember?"

"It would have killed me… I couldn't take it Maxwell." She moved in closer feeling his breath tease her ear. "I can't fight a ghost, and it's not fair to you."

"What's not fair is having you and then losing you." Maxwell wrapped his hands in her silken gown letting out a sharp breath. "Running away never solves anything Fran."

"Taking things back never solves anything either Maxwell." Fran arched against his body feeling her mind struggle with their odd connection. "We are dreaming… remember?"

"Where have you gone?" His lips trailed down her neck as Fran arched against him. "Come back to us… Please…"

Fran let out a gasp of pleasure feeling his hand move under her gown now touching her bare belly. She shifted trying to escape the onset of emotions as his hand started to tease her flesh. "Maxwell… I… can't…"

"Yes you can.." His lips trailed lower as he rolled onto her. "You want to call!"

"I'm dreaming…" Fran mumbled feeling Maxwell's other hand join in the teasing. "I'm going to wake up any moment now… and you'll be gone."

"Call me and I'll be by your side in a moment's notice." He leaned up stopping his assault. "You think I would take it all back? Even our night?"

"We… agreed…"

"We might have agreed… Fran, but our hearts have other things in mind for us." Maxwell cradled her face in his hands. "We are connected now.. In more ways than one.."

"What does that mean….?" Fran blinked as the ghost image of Maxwell Sheffield faded.

*BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

She blinked awake pushing down the covers of her hotel bed. She had to be at work in an hour. She let out a grumble glancing at the crisp air outside her window, and walked back towards the shower. She would grab a quick shower and then write the children, but what would she say? Fran let out a groan as the cold water hit her body. She had to drive the image of Maxwell out of her mind.

" _We are connected now."_

"What does that mean!? OY!" Fran grumbled resting her head against the shower wall remembering what his hands felt like. What his lips tasted like. "It's over.. Get a hold of yourself!" She quickly climbed out of the shower hearing the phone ring. "Hallo?"

"Fran!" Val let out a yelp of happiness. "Thank God! Are you alright?"

"Depends on what you mean about being alright."

"What?" Val blinked.

"Never mind! Sorry about your car. I got carried away and just had to escape."

"That's alright do you know the airport is a fun way to pick up men!" Val let out a giggle. "I met this man, and he offered to show me what the mile high club means."

"You just met him? Do me a favor and don't…" Fran let out a laugh.

"Well what does it mean?" Val waited as Fran explained it.

"The more things change." Fran let out a laugh. "Val…. Do me a favor…"

"What is it sweetie?" Val let out a sad sigh.

"Don't tell anyone you know my numba would ya?"

Maxwell opened up his desk glancing down into her eyes. "Where are you?" He quickly closed it. "Niles? What the bloody hell are you doing standing there?"

"I'm sorry sir.. Should I leave?" Niles let out a long hiss. "Give you time alone with the photo?"

"Would you shut up Niles!" Maxwell stood up and then rubbed his eyes. "Wait.. I'm sorry old man." He mumbled sitting down.

"Well well… Mister pouty." Niles turned around heading out the door.

"Was there a reason you came in here old boy?" Maxwell rubbed his temples pulling out the script he had been reading before thinking about Fran.

"I want you to know that… I have a lead." Niles smiled as Maxwell waved him forward. "Well you didn't hear it from me.."

"NILES! Would you get to the bloody point."

"Val…" Niles smiled as Maxwell shook his head.

"What about Val?"

"Well .. Miss Fine has called her!" Niles watched as Maxwell raced out of the room. "SIR!" Niles pulled Maxwell back inside the room letting out a sigh. "Val didn't tell me herself."

"Well how in the heck do you know?"

"Well Val told Tony the dry cleaner who in turn told Albert from the fruit stand." Maxwell let out a sigh holding up his hands. "Are you alright sir?"

"I didn't sleep well last night old man."

"Were you missing your nanny?" Niles let out a laugh.

"Niles…" Maxwell blushed letting out a sigh. "Yes… I had a dream about her."

"Then why did you take it back!?" Niles let out a sigh but shook his head. "No wait you already told me." Niles shook his head letting out a sigh. "The grapevine is at work sir, and we both know Miss Val can't keep her mouth shut forever."

"That is unless…" Maxwell shook his head trying to force the worse from his mind. "Have you ever loved someone so badly, but a small force was keeping you apart?"

"You mean like taking back the fact you LOVE the woman?" Niles shook his head as C.C. Babcock walked inside the office.

"Hello, Hello! What a wonderful day." C.C. took in a deep breath glancing around the office. "Niles, would you get me a cup of coffee?"

"Would you jump off a cliff?" Niles hissed whispering in C.C.'s ear.

"What's his problem?" C.C. glanced back and towards where Niles had just walked out the door. "What's your problem?" She then noticed Maxwell's look.

"It's been a rough night." Maxwell shook his head trying to drive the picture of Miss Fine teasing his bare chest. "It was only just a dream."

"Bort tells me that dreams are a way of our souls trying to tell us something." C.C. sat down on the couch watching Maxwell grumble. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"If your not going to get any work done why don't you go after HER!?" C.C. rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I have no idea where she went."

"She didn't call her parents?" C.C. tilted her head in shock as Maxwell shook his head.

"No." Maxwell reached out taking the new script from the pile. "She didn't."

"Come on sooner or later she's going to call them! She's going to contact SOMEONE in this house."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes thinking about his children's faces. "Someone… or.. Maybe…" Maxwell tapped his fingers on the desk remembering Grace's face. "They would have told me."

"Come on even Niles doesn't tell you everything."

"He does to! I can get him to shut up about it sometimes." Maxwell let out a groan.

"Are you sure about that? Think back Maxwell… " C.C. smirked as Maxwell let out a playful whimper.

"Good lord I don't want to know what sick games you play with the man!"

"Well… My theory still holds true! She's going to contact someone here." C.C. shook her head as Niles returned. "He wants to know what sick games we play when he's not looking."

"Sir… I never touched her!" Niles blushed as C.C. displayed a sly smile. "She costs to much."

"Did you see this Bryan?" His assistant handed over the latest news clipping. "Our stock is up three points!"

"Is Fran working out?" He glanced at the paper and noticing his friend's huge grin. "What?"

"She's not even here a month and your already drooling over her." The man let out a laugh shaking his head. "You could ask her out! She keeps to herself most of the time. I know a few people that try to go out with her during the weekends, but she stays in that basted cabin you and your mother rented her."

"She was looking rather pale this morning." Bryan let out a sigh. "What?"

"Are you going to ask her out or what?" Michael let out a chuckle standing up. "I'll send her in." He laughed as Bryan let out a groan.

Bryan closed his eyes rocking back in his office chair.

"You alright?" Fran's voice was barely a whisper as she walked up to his desk.

Bryan opened his eyes and glanced at her outfit. She was still wearing clothing that wasn't really warm enough for the climate and let out a sigh wondering what 'winter' clothing New Yorkers wore. "I was about to ask you the same question, Miss Fine." He smiled and waved a hand. "Don't you think it's past time you told me about why my aunt ran into you?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Fran crossed her legs and drove out another vision of Maxwell's hard body against hers.

"Fran…" He lowered his voice. "Tell me."

Fran felt her insides shake remembering Maxwell's words. "He just wanted us to be friends, and then… then…." She glanced around the office and watched as Bryan stood up to shut the door.

"Who?" He knelt beside her taking her hand in his.

"Maxwell Sheffield." Fran blushed letting out a nasal sigh. "I… slept with him."

Bryan watched her face for a moment and reached out brushing away the tears. "Did he say .. He wanted to be friends before or after that?"

"Before…"

"Then why did you run?" He waited as Fran's mouth opened and shut again.

"I don't think he can get over his wife. That's the whole reason he wanted us to be friends."

Bryan narrowed his eyes taking her other hand. *What kind of man is he? Was he having an affair with her?* Bryan quickly made a note for his research department to look into Maxwell Sheffield. "Enough tears." He reached out touching her cheek. "What would it take to see you smile?"

"Cheese cake?" Fran sniffled and Bryan let out a soft laugh.

"Have you had lunch?" He stood up and reached for a jacket.

"No.. I just couldn't keep anything down this morning." Fran held her stomach letting out a nasal groan. "The stress of the move and not being able to call, ma or daddy. OY! I have to mail a letter today!" She walked outside and Bryan followed her into the small area she called an office.

"I know some place that has the best cheesecake in the world." He watched as Fran reached over the desk. He couldn't take his eyes from her shapely legs.

"The best?" She blinked and he helped her into his old jacket. "I know I should buy another one."

"My gift to you." Bryan winked reaching inside his pocket for his cell phone. "Mike.. Miss Fine and I will be calling in sick for the next two days." He winked as Fran's jaw dropped. "Cheesecake.. Yes we are going there… two rooms please.. Thank you."

"Where are we.. Going?" Fran gasped as Bryan opened the door.

"I promised you good cheesecake, and a gentleman keeps his word." Bryan winked and pointed towards her. "Maybe your color will come back after you've had a proper meal."

"Nanny Janet would you please leave me alone." C.C. glared as the elder woman followed her around.

"Niles did you really have to tell Janet that C.C. was a man?" Gracie let out a giggle as Niles nodded.

"I'm shocked the foolish woman hasn't checked yet…" Niles let out a sigh and the house echoed with a loud scream. "Ahh there we go." Niles let out a laugh walking back inside his kitchen leaving the three children studying at the dinner table.

"Did you get it?" Brighton shifted upwards as Gracie flashed an envelope.

"A month with no word." Maggie let out a grumble as Gracie opened the letter and handed Brighton the envelope.

"What does the post mark say?" Gracie leaned over as Brighton let out a long hiss.

"Anchorage." 

"Where the heck is Anchorage?" Maggie shook her head.

Gracie rolled her eyes. "Alaska!"

"Alaska what?" Maxwell walked in as Gracie quickly hid the letter. "What's going on children?"

"Nothing!" They all three called out at once.

"Daddy is everything alright with Nanny Janet?" Gracie put on her pouting face.

"Well… I don't think she'll be coming back after what, Miss Babcock did to her." Maxwell pulled out a chair sitting beside Maggie. "Can I help you children with your homework?"

"Is everything alright, daddy?" Gracie narrowed her eyes. "Are you perhaps feeling guilty about, Fran?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Maxwell let out a small whimper.

"Niles told us." Brighton watched as his father twisted in his chair.

"Well he didn't really tell us." Maggie glanced towards the ceiling letting out a laugh.

"He wrote it down and everything." Gracie let out a giggle watching as Maxwell started to grow pale.

"Children… " Maxwell felt his chest tighten and let out a whimper. "I…"

"You took it all back and everything!" Gracie let out a sigh. "You know they say regrets can lead to all kinds of health problems."

"I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart." Maxwell reached out touching his chest. "What did Niles tell you three…. Exactly?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you man? You could be spending time on the phone with your P.I. Watching Val rather than talking to us." Brighton stood up waving his father out of the room.

"Well?" Maggie leaned over as Gracie pulled out the letter. "What does she say? Does she leave us an address?"

Gracie waited a moment as Brighton walked back into the room and hit the intercom. "Okay we are safe!" Brighton waved for Gracie to start. She opened her mouth reading the letter aloud.

 _Dear Children,_

 _Oy! How long as it been since I last saw your faces? I awake each morning smelling Niles's home cooking, and I'm rather disappointed seeing that all I have is a cold breakfast. I find the night life here at times rather boring, but there are some cute guys! I really miss your smiling faces, but I can't come back. I wish I could!_

"Maybe we should tell daddy?" Maggie let out a sigh as her siblings stared at her. "I just want Fran back."

"We all do." Brighton nodded Gracie to continue.

 _Then my boss comes out of no where renting me this wonderful cabin. I saw deer this morning on my patio! They walked up and took some popcorn from my hand. You know what I really need is some pancakes with peanut butter on them this morning, and I been wanting some good cheesecake._

"Pancakes with peanut butter?" Gracie made a face shaking her head.

 _Then the stars! I have never seen so many stars in my life. I find myself hope that maybe.. He's looking at the same star._

"She can't forget about him!" Maggie leaned in closer. "We could at least give daddy a clue."

"The envelope later? We could leave it around for Niles to find." Brighton rubbed his chin thinking.

 _I don't have much time, but I took some pictures! I have to get going so I can get this in the mail. My boss is taking me out for a good cheesecake today! Love each of you and tell Niles… well.. never mind Love you!_

 _Fran_

"Yeah.. Leave the envelope." Maggie reached out taking a picture of the green landscape with snow capped mountains. "It looks like heaven."

"Alaska is awfully big. Even with the stamp it's going to be hard to find her." Grace turned a picture around showing Fran wrapped up in a huge blanket on her patio. "Someone else had to have taken this picture."

"I'll find a place to leave the envelope so Niles can find it." Brighton let out a sigh standing up.

"That means we better prepare for questions."

"It's Niles!" Brighton rolled his eyes. "If we can't handle Niles then we are in real trouble."

Fran glanced out towards the blue ocean and giggled. "I didn't expect ya to take me to Hawaii for cheesecake!"

"I could have taken you to several different countries in Europe." Bryan smiled as Fran let out a sigh. "Thank you for coming with me. Mike was suppose to attend this meeting, but the man would have been rather boring."

"Oy? I'm not?" Fran blushed recalling the first day they arrived she had spent sick in her hotel room. They had walked along the beach that night, and all the time she was avoiding any topic about her personal life.

"Don't you think it's pass time you talk about it?" Bryan reached out taking her hand. "I hate to see a lady so sad."

Fran closed her eyes letting out a sigh, and felt the world twist and turn again.

"Fran?" Bryan reached up and then rushed her side as she fainted in her chair.

Hours later he paced up and down in a hospital waiting room as his cell phone called out demanding his attention. "Mister Hunter?" A doctor smiled touching his shoulder. "You can see her soon. It's something that's expected from a first time mother."

"When can I … wait what?" Bryan blinked touching the doctor's shoulders. "What did you say?"

"Just be careful about long plane rides, and you might want to delay going home. You can see her shortly." The doctor smiled and backed away from him.

Bryan let out a gasp at last hearing his ringing phone. "Hunter? What?"

"I got the news on Maxwell Sheffield. He's been a widower for years now, and he's looking for his 'nanny.'"

"Is he now. Listen Mike I can't talk now."

"Enjoying your time with Fran are we?" Mike let out a laugh. "Let me know and I'll keep the home fires burning."

"Oy…" Bryan shook his head. He walked down the long hallway to find her curled up on the bed sniffling. "Fran?"

"Bryan.. I'm…" Fran opened her mouth and let out another sob as he came closer grabbing his chest.

"Shhhh… How is this a bad thing?"

"He… he wanted us to be friends! He.. He…" Fran mumbled in-between her tears holding onto the man's hard lean frame. "I….we…"

Bryan let out a soft chuckle as Fran released him for just a moment. He pulled up a chair smiling. "Well… I've never taken a pregnant girl out before." He flashed a boyish smile and Fran felt her heart twist.

"I… don't know what I should Dooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fran's nasal sobs started again and she reached out for the man who was quickly becoming one of her closest friends.

Bryan closed his eyes for just a moment. "Let me take you back to the hotel. You don't have to do anything today. We have to get you well rested and taken care of. No arguments!" He glanced down at her and let out a sigh.

"I want him to want me. I think I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot of things. Right now let's work on getting the color back into your face, and lucky for you my mom can take care of all your needs."

"OY! Your mother super woman or something?" Fran recalled Mrs. Hunter laughing and joking with her when she showed Fran the cabin.

"She's a retired doctor. Shhhh… " Bryan felt his stomach tighten thinking of Maxwell Sheffield. 'I will worry about Maxwell Sheffield tomorrow.' "Let's get you back to the hotel."

Fran soon found herself in the middle of a larger room with hot tub! She felt like a queen relaxing in the middle of the rather large bed, but then the memories came back. Maxwell's smile, or Gracie's laugh, Brighton's comments… She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as Bryan came in to check on her. She wasn't even aware that he was holding her tight. She allowed a month's worth of hurt feeling to pour out and soon found herself sleeping in his arms.

Bryan let out a sigh glancing up towards the sunroof that displayed the starlight. She brushed the black locks out of her face wondering what was going threw her head now. He shifted to escape her grasp but left her stir. He grumbled letting out a sigh and settled down for the night. He was after all clothed and there was no harm in holding a friend… was there?

Fran let out one whimper and felt the dream take hold. She opened up her eyes to come face to face with 'him.' "Mista Sheffield?" She felt his hand reach out touching her cheek.

"It has been far to long since I've last saw your face." Maxwell's voice was full of hurt. "It has been even longer since I've seen you smile."

"I don't know what to do. I was only going to stay away for a few months. I was trying to get you out of my system… and… then…and… then…" Fran felt her heart pound thinking about the life growing inside her. 'His child' her mind started to pound as she did her best to come to terms with that fact.

Maxwell moved even closer to her his lips brushing against her forehead. "I've missed you, Fran."

"Friends can miss one another." She couldn't hide her bitter tone.

"We are far more than friends. Darling can't you feel the pull?" His lips started a soft trail down her neck and Fran let out a soft moan. "This is force that is beyond both of us."

"Oy…" Fran could no longer deny herself the guilty pleasure of reaching out to touch his bare chest. "I can't come home now."

"Nothing is stopping you." He leaned in close his lips now teasing her ear. "You could come home."

"I want you to want me….not…. Just…" She couldn't come out and say it.

"I do want you. I have wanted you since you walked in my bloody door. " His lips traveled lower and played with her curves. "I have wanted every piece of you!"

"God… I can't do this." Fran used the force of her hands pushing the dream away.

"Fran?" Bryan reached out shaking her.

"Bryan?" She was shocked to see him laying on the floor. "OY! Are you alright?"

"I was just introducing myself to your floor." He let out a groan sitting back on the bed. He glanced at the hour. "The sun will be rising soon. Do you feel up for a walk on the beach?"

Fran glanced at the clock then back into his face. "Sure."

"Then maybe we will talk?"

"Ermm yeah." Fran blushed standing up. "Did I say anything while sleeping?"

"You mumbled, but nothing I could understand." He let out a sigh watching her enter the bathroom.

Maxwell blinked awake in his office. Him falling asleep while reading the script had been unexpected. The play was unbelievable dull, but him dreaming of her touch caused a pounding in his temples. "Bloody hell." It all seemed so real to him. He needed answers and quick.

"Maxwell?" C.C. let out a groan shaking her head. "Why don't we call it a day?"

"Fine." Maxwell shook his head and blinked as the door flew open.

"I… and they… and…" Niles opened and closed his mouth again trying to force the words out while touching the envelope.

"Are you alright? Did Gracie give you a tongue twister again?

"He might have inhaled to much comet." C.C. let out a hiss watching as Niles opened his mouth and closed it again. "Would you SPIT IT OUT!"

"Alaska!" Niles let out and handed Maxwell the envelope. "She's somewhere there!" He pointed at the stamp.

"Fran…" Maxwell mumbled quietly touching her handwriting. "Where did you get this old man?" He glanced inside seeing the empty envelope. "Where?"

"Well I was cleaning Master Bri…"

"BRIGHTON!" Maxwell walked into the hallway bursting into the boy's room.

"Yes?" He glanced up with a huge smile on his face. "Do you need something?"

"Where….. Did you get this?" Maxwell flashed the empty envelope. "Where…" Maxwell watched as Brighton stood up smiling shutting the door on both Niles and C.C. "Please…"

"Listen… I know you said you loved her and then… you took it back." Brighton's eyes twinkled and he shook his head. "I could give you the letter but it won't give you a clue."

"How did you get the letter?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"Dad… I can't tell you that…"

"Brighton…" Maxwell let out a groan. "I could ground you, and your sisters until one of you talk."

"It's at least a line. She's talking to us, but we don't' have any way to mail her a letter back yet." Brighton reached inside his desk pulling out the photo. "Here… We all took a vote and figured you can at least have that."

Maxwell glanced into her pale face and smiled. He noticed her wrapped in a huge blanket setting out on a porch. "Is.. She at least okay?"

"She misses you, but I think she's off licking her wounds." Brighton let out a sigh.

"Are you going to hear from her again?" Maxwell felt his heart soar with renewed hope. "Soon?"

"I have no idea, dad." Brighton let out a sigh.

"The people I hired are throwing up road blocks. She has to be earning a living somewhere. I can't believe that they haven't found any record of her."

"You know that sounds like someone is protecting her." Brighton rubbed his chin. "Someone with more money than you!" He pointed towards him. "Dad?" He poked him.

"I feel.. Something pulling at me… I dream about her pulling away, and there isn't anything I can say or do to stop it."

"We'll find her dad. I mean how much longer can she stay away?"

"Fran?" Bryan watched her with growing worry. They had walked along the private beach for an hour with her saying nothing. "Are you alright?"

"Have you ever had that feeling in your heart, Bryan?" Fran glanced towards the sunrise. "The pulling in your heart that you wonder if it's breaking… or calling out?"

"I think they call that heart ache. Why don't you call him?"

"I don't want him to take it all back." Fran felt her lower lip tremble. "Now…." She glanced down at her belly. "I don't think I can."

"Any man would be over joyed about a baby. In eight months it will come kicking and screaming! You could at least call your family."

"Ma would just want me to call him." Fran's face twisted in pain. "I don't think I could face her like this."

"Beautiful?" Bryan smiled listening to her nasal laugh. "It's a simple phone call. Hello, I'm going to have a baby."

"Hello, Maxwell… I'm going to have a baby." Fran's heart started to pound.

 _"I'm just afraid to go through that pain again. What if it didn't work out between us? What about the children?"_

Fran shook her head trying to drive out the image and his voice.

"It's just a phone call. It's a baby step." Bryan held her face in his hands. "You love this man, and it's pulling you apart. I want to see you happy, and I want to see you smile."

"I want to be happy too." Fran let out a nasal whimper.

"Then try it Fran! What could go wrong? " He felt his heart pound and twist.

"Why are you so good to me?" Fran reached out hugging him tight.

"Because every woman needs a knight." Bryan wrapped his arms around her feeling a huge amount of guilt wanting to do more than just hold this woman.

Fran glanced into his eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. Fran felt her insides twist at the contact of his lips. "Bryan…" She lowered her head pulling away.

"It's alright. You have a lot to think about, and in eight months you'll have even more. I want to see you happy!" He lifted up her chin. "You need to reach out back into your life, and make sure you don't want to go back."

"I … I don't think I can."

"Call them… Call at least one of them and try."

Maxwell shivered feeling his stomach twist into thousands of knots. "I'm sorry." He glanced at the attractive young woman was writing out the check. "Give me a moment."

C.C. let out a sigh shaking her head. "Anyway was that five thousand or… Hello?" She reached out snapping her fingers in front of the woman's face.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Anna smiled watching Maxwell walk away. "I know you have a crush on him…" Anna turned and her light brown tossed in the light breeze.

"I do not." C.C. rolled her eyes. "I really just use him to annoy someone else."

"Who?" Anna smiled.

"Never mind.. Anyway…" C.C. reached out and felt Anna pull back her check.

"Who?" Anna's smile grew watching C.C. twist in her chair.

"Just… a… servant." C.C. let out in a soft mumble.

"So he IS free." Anna leaned back in her chair. "I might have to give you two more money."

"He's looking for his NANNY at the moment. He's been moving heaven and earth to find that woman." C.C. rolled her eyes but then stopped to notice her friend's look. "Ermm.. Listen Anna… I wouldn't try to get in their way if I were you."

"His nanny isn't around now is she?"

"No.. but…" C.C. groaned again watching Anna tap her chin.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Anna stood up and waved her hand. "I will be right back."

"Oy…" C.C. glanced around feeling her heart twist and pound. "Wait a moment why do I care?"

Maxwell felt the insides of his stomach twist and turn and reached out for the cold water. Looking into the mirror he found a pale image staring back. "Sir is there anything I can get for you that might settle your stomach?" The bathroom attendant handed him a hot towel.

Maxwell opened up his mouth and then shut it quickly.

"Very well, sir." The elder man shook his head as Maxwell left.

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna Richardson came out of no where. Maxwell turned his head and smiled. "You look so pale."

"I have had better months." Maxwell put his hands inside his pockets. "So do we have an agreement?"

"Only if you come with me to dinner." Anna winked holding out her card. "I can have James pick you up around seven."

"That is a lovely offer, but…"

"Maxwell I won't take no for an answer. It's just dinner what harm could it do? You might find yourself smiling by the end." Anna tossed her long brown hair, and moments later she was gone. He turned and jumped finding C.C. once again by his side. "Bloody HELL would you not sneak up on me like that!"

"Why can't you learn one simple word… No…"

"It's not that easy you know how much money she's put into our past plays." Maxwell shook his head and lifted up an hand to his forehead. "Niles was suggesting I have a little fun this week anyway."

"I think he was thinking with your CHILDREN!" C.C. rolled her eyes pulling his arm.

"C.C.!" Maxwell grumbled as she pulled him outside to wait for a cab.

"You know in this town that little nanny of yours knows people who knows people." C.C. rolled her eyes watching Maxwell's clueless face. "You don't think she's checking up on you?"

"I doubt it the children say she didn't even leave them an address to write back."

"Think…. Maxwell… She's talking to someone here." C.C. called out and pulled him into a cab. "My money is on her 'friend'."

Maxwell closed his eyes for just a moment. "You don't even like Miss Fine!"

"And…. So?" C.C. leaned over giving the driver instructions.

"Never mind then." Maxwell reached inside his pocket pulling out the picture of Fran sitting on the patio. "I just felt a strange emptiness closing around me."

"It's called … not sleeping." C.C. shook her head. "…or missing…. 'her'." C.C. made a mental note to tell Niles about Anna so he might delay the woman's hunt of Maxwell. She dragged Maxwell back into the house and turned to a grumbling Niles.

"Man handling him already? I'm shocked it only took a month."

"We got trouble." C.C. let out a slow hiss.

"I had it the moment you walked in the door. He still looks awful." Niles waved his hand upstairs and walked into his kitchen. He was followed by C.C. "What DO you want woman!"

"You recall… The problem?" C.C. shook her head reaching inside the sub-zero. "We had a meeting with a friend."

"You have a friend? I'll alert the media!" Niles tossed up his hands pretending to dance and felt her hands reach out squeezing his face.

"Anna Jameson." C.C. narrowed her eyes and then she released Niles.

"O…. OOOO that Mrs. Jameson the one that you share a corner with?" Niles had heard of the woman. She had a history of going after single men and then tossing them aside for her next prize.

"What are you going to do?" C.C. watched as Niles drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"I bloody hell wish Miss Fine would come home." Niles glanced back towards a mumbling C.C. "What was that?"

"I said… never mind!" C.C. waved her hand and walked out the door.

"I heard you Caca.." Niles let out a chuckle and reached out to rub his chin. "I got to think of something." Niles grumbled as Gracie walked in the door. "Miss Grace! What wonderful timing can I get you anything?"

Grace narrowed her eyes and sat in the chair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that a few words from Miss Fine couldn't help." Niles narrowed his eyes. "I know you have contact with her."

Grace let out a sigh opening her text book. "Yeah some contact. Last thing we got was a post card."

"O? From where?"

"Alaska again." Gracie shook her head. "I don't know what to do yet. We have no way of contacting her back."

Niles let out a groan shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father has someone about to 'hunt' him." Niles tapped on the table eyeing the girl. "A few words from Miss Fine might help."

"Soon as I get anything you can use. I kinda thought…." Grace let out a sigh.

"She would be back by now?"

"What's stopping her, Niles?" Gracie glanced up and Niles felt his heart twist. "I mean she should have come home by now."

Fran rolled over in the bed letting out a sigh. She was back home in the small little cabin still trying to get used to the idea of being a mommy. "Oy!" The ringing of her phone pulled her out of the daydream.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Bryan's voice was soft and tender.

"Sick." Fran wrapped herself up even tighter.

"Since you had to take the day off today. Now would be a good time for you to place several phone calls." Bryan's voice was now teasing, but it held the hint of fear.

"I'm not sure that's a …."

"It's a good idea. Just two words Fran. 'I'm pregnant.' " Bryan rocked back in his office chair. "That's all you need to say."

"If he takes it all back… If he says it was a mistake." Fran's mouth trembled. "I don't think I can do it today."

"You wait long enough that kiddo will be doing it for you."

"Oy! I know! I know… I have to call someone." Fran tossed the cover off the bed. "I just can't do it yet."

Bryan narrowed his eyes as Michael walked in the door holding a few files. "Why don't you rest up and later if your really good…I'll come by with some of my mom's stew."

"Bryan…" 

"Yes Fran?" He reached up taking the files from Mike's hand.

"Thanks." Fran put the phone back on the hook and Bryan glanced up into his friend's face.

"What?" Bryan leaned back eyeing Mike.

"Your in love with this woman, but you want to make sure Sheffield finds her?" Mike let out a large groan shaking his head. "WHY! Why?"

"It's the right thing to do?" Bryan shook his head. "Just make sure Sheffield's P.I.'s find out she's working here." He signed a few papers and handed them back placing them in Mike's hands.

Mike left the office shaking his head. His friend was always willing to do the right thing, but this time he would act on Bryan's behalf and deal with Maxwell Sheffield. He would make sure that Fran stays hidden away, and that Bryan had his chance for happiness. "Sorry, mate." He grumbled picking up the phone. "I'm not going to let you throw away your chance at love!" He quickly dialed the phone.

"James here." A voice answered on the other line.

"James, I need a favor from you in our Juno office!" He started to think of ways he might be able to throw the P.I.'s off the trail forever.

"Anything for you man! Just name the need, and I'll get to work on it."

Mike let out a laugh and glanced back towards Bryan's office. "You are going to love this."

Fran let out a groan hearing the banging on the door. Fran had spent most of the day in bed feeling the waves of dizziness. She opened up to see Bryan's smiling face followed by Mary Hunter. The elder woman reminded her of Niles in so many ways. "Oy! You didn't have to come all this way Mary!" She reached out kissing the woman's cheek.

"When Bryan told me the news I thought you could use a friendly ear." She smiled and glanced at Fran's p.j.s "Bryan said you were feeling rather rotten getting back."

"That and I woke up with a huge headache." Fran followed a whistling Bryan inside her kitchen. "You didn't have to bring your mother along."

"She's here for reinforcements." Bryan smiled touching her cheek. "Your color looks better at least."

"So…" Mary came up behind Fran. "Bryan tells me you haven't called anyone in New York yet."

Fran let out a nasal groan and glanced towards a laughing Bryan. "WHY did you have to tell her that!" She reached out hitting him with a spoon that was in her hand.

"Well?" Mary watched as her son waved Fran towards the table.

"Go! Talk to her! I'll get dinner ready in a moment."

Fran went towards the wooden table pulling up a chair and let out a nasal groan noticing Mary's eyes on her. "How much has Bryan told you?"

"Enough to let me know your hiding. You're a wonderful woman Fran, and I know there are people back in New York that are worried about you."

"Ma is going to kill me." Fran shook her head trying to picture Sylvia's face. "I think she would have preferred me married and then pregnant."

"Sometimes life throws you a curve ball."

"If he takes it all back now… Then what does that mean for this baby?" Fran glanced down at her stomach. "I couldn't stand that."

"Why not face the fear, and come back to New York with me? I need someone from the company to come. Bryan is offering you." Mary smiled watching Fran's face twist in fear, pain and surprise.

"What would I say to them? I mean… " Fran felt her heart pound thinking about facing Maxwell Sheffield again.

"Hello… I'm pregnant?" Bryan walked back inside the dinning area handing them bowls. "Easy and simple."

"Easy you say… " Fran shook her head.

"Come on! We can go to New York and woo stock holders and you can visit your family." Mary reached out touching her hand. "You can even face Maxwell Sheffield, and TELL him that he's going to be a father."

 _"We agree then? Friends?"_

Fran frowned hearing his words ring around in her head. "I'll try."

"Good! I'm sending you away next week after you finish your reports back at the office. You of course need to also go to your first doctor's appointment." Bryan smiled watching Fran dip her spoon in the beef stew.

"Alright! Alright! If things don't work out would you both drop this?" Fran glanced from a smiling Bryan back towards Mary.

"Agreed." Mary eyed her frowning son. "Bryan?"

"I'll let it go if he's an ass!" Bryan mumbled quietly to himself. _'Well Sheffield.. You'll be getting a chance… I hope she finds you and you take it for your baby's sake.. Because if you don't I will!'_

Niles let out a sigh hanging up the phone. He couldn't put off this woman forever. "Did someone stick his head in the towel bowl again?" C.C. smirked walking in moments earlier.

Niles narrowed his eyes. "Have I thanked you again for releasing a shark?"

"She's still calling?"

"Yes." Niles shook his head. "She's coming over later today, and I've used every trick in the book to stop her."

"Well maybe Nanny Fine isn't coming back?" C.C. reached inside the sub-zero and turned back around looking into his eyes. "What?" She reached his side touching his cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

"She might not be coming back." Niles reached out pulling C.C.'s hand away and sat down at the table. "I don't understand what is going on. I know she loves him and he loves her, but…"

"He took it all back." C.C. let out a groan. "I hate to tell you this Niles, but for any woman that's like a kick in the gut."

"You must have a strong stomach then." Niles smirked and C.C. shook her head.

"I'll let that pass for now, because you are going to have to face the viper alone."

"Your not staying?" Niles watched as C.C. stood up.

"Sorry, Bell boy! I have things to do places to be." C.C. displayed a tender smile. She waited for a moment tapping her foot. "Come on… say it…"

"Alright!" Niles groaned and narrowed his eyes. "Street corners to walk!" He managed a smile but felt his heart twist watching her leave. Something was changing with them, and he felt as if they were bonding keeping Maxwell away from Anna Jameson.

C.C. opened the door and let out a sigh. "Anna…" She narrowed her eyes. "I was just…."

"Leaving I know." Anna smiled walking into the living room. "Is Maxwell around?"

"He's in the office." C.C. pointed towards the back room and let out a sigh. She walked out towards the street were her limo was waiting. Maxwell had to live his own life.

"Mrs. Jameson!" Niles ran into her in the hallway. "I didn't expect you here!"

"You should you've been screening Maxwell's calls all week." Anna shook her head. "Is he feeling better at least?"

"Some…" Niles followed her inside Maxwell's office.

"I don't care how much money it takes." Maxwell let out a groan slamming down the phone. "Niles.. Old boy… "He blinked glancing up into Anna's face. "Anna! This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Is it now? How are you feeling." Anna reached his side feeling his forehead.

Niles let out a groan standing in the doorway.

"That will be all, Niles." Maxwell shook his head as Niles closed the door.

"He hates me." Anna walked over sitting down on the green couch.

"It's Niles! He's just having a hard time with Miss Fine gone." Maxwell glanced up and saw the image of Fran sitting on the edge of his desk. She crossed one leg and then started to file her nails.

"Maxwell?" Anna reached out touching his cheek. "You still have a temperature."

"I'll be fine." Maxwell leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Why don't you finish up here and allow me to take care of you today?" Anna displayed a bright smile and noticed Maxwell's mind tuning her out again.

"I'm sorry Anna." Maxwell groaned snapping back into reality. "My mind is else where."

"Come on." Anna reached out taking his hand. "Let's put you back to bed."

Maxwell blushed as the woman led him to his room. "I… I…"

"Don't worry Maxwell.. I'm not going to stay." Anna laughed and touched his nose. "This time." She winked opening the door and watched as Maxwell walked inside. "Sleep and I'll stop by tomorrow."

Fran reached out touching the door and knocked softly. "Please don't be home please don't be home!" She mumbled quietly to herself as the door opened up wide.

"Frannie!" Sylvia opened up her arms pulling her youngest daughter into a bear hug. "Where have you been! Oy I have half a mind to spank you! MORTY! It's Frannie!"

Fran let out a nasal laugh and glanced around. "Ma… I don't want you to tell anyone I'm in town yet."

"Do you realize the hell you put all of us threw?" Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "What's with you! Did you gain weight?"

Fran rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch. "Yes Ma!"

"You better drop it then! You better walk back into that house and fight for him!" Sylvia walked towards her daughter letting out a sharp nasal hiss. "The vipers are circling."

"Are they now Ma?" Fran shook her head. "He and I agreed to be friends." * _Course that was before we ended up in bed together*_ "I have no hold on him."

"You love him don't you?"

Fran felt her lower lip tremble. "Ma.. It's gotten all messy…"

"Messy? As long as your out of that house anyone could wheel him in! You get back there!"

"It's more than that." Fran glanced down at her belly letting out a nasal sigh. "I have a meeting in an hour. I'll be back later tonight."

"Don't run from this! I want you back here and back in that house! You want to drive a knife in my heart?"

"I'm starting to agree with Yetta how many knifes do you have in there?" Fran mumbled glancing at her watch.

"What are you doing with a limo outside?" Sylvia glanced outside and then back towards her daughter. "What are you mixed up with?"

"Nothing Ma!" Fran sat down rolling her eyes reaching out for a candy bar. "This needs jelly!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter! You never spoil chocolate with jelly!"

"I'm only in town for a few days. How about I take you and daddy out to dinner!"

"Your father is watching a marathon tonight." Sylvia shook her head. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Mista Sheffield! Oy!"

"I'll call you later then." Fran felt her mother's hands push her out the door.

"Woah! You really have gained weight! You need to watch that skinny girls get men not fat and tubby."

"Gee… thanks Ma." Fran shook her head kissing her cheek. "I'll give you a call."

"Well have a long talk after you talk to him!" Sylvia waved her index finger in Fran's face.

Maxwell felt his stomach twist looking at the clock. He had never gone to an opening night stag in years. He missed the feel of her arm around his. "Daddy are you alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Maxwell let out a sigh taking Maggie's arm. "I just wish…"

"We miss her too." Maggie shook her head.

"Gracie… GRACIE!" Maxwell glanced up the stairs as his youngest child came down. "What were you doing up there?"

"Someone called." Gracie blushed as Niles shook his head smiling.

"Who darling?"

"Anna! She wanted to come along, but I told her we were already leaving." Gracie raced ahead outside towards the limo.

Maxwell glanced towards a smiling Niles.

"What?"

"Nothing old man." Maxwell glanced at his watch. "Come on let's get this over with."

"Break a leg." Niles closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen. "If you look behind the frozen bread you'll find the ice cream, Miss Fine!" Niles froze in place turning around. "Miss… Fine?" He blinked twice and felt Fran's arms around him.

"Niles!" Fran let out a whimper holding her best friend tight.

"Dear GOD! Where have you been!" Niles felt his heart pound and pulled back glancing into her eyes.

"It's a long story, and… I had to see you." Fran pulled up a chair as Niles spooned out some ice cream. "How are they?"

"A mess! Why in the hell didn't you come back sooner? What has happened?"

"Oy!" Fran glanced into his eyes. "If only I could tell you."

"Then why don't you?" Niles sat down looking into her tear stained face. "What's going on?" He glanced down at her form. "Have you gained weight?"

"You can say that." She smiled and let out a sigh. "I heard Mista Sheffield as an opening tonight?"

"Are you going to see him? HE NEEDS YOU to see him."

"O MY GOD! He told you didn't he?" Fran blinked and dropped her spoon.

"About the 'Thing'" Niles shook his head standing up and taking the bowls to the sink. "Are you going to see him?"

"Yes, and the kids." Fran blushed feeling his eyes on her. "I want to tell you everything, but I just can't."

Niles turned around letting out a groan. "When…." He blinked finding the kitchen empty. "Bloody hell!" He glanced outside in the living room to find it empty. "Dammit!" He felt his heart swell with renewed hope.

Fran jumped inside the waiting limo. She felt the pounding inside her heart and the twisting in her belly. "Oy, I know what you want, but I can't do it yet." She let out a soft whimper touching the small swell of her stomach.

"Where to Miss Fine?" The driver opened the privacy window.

"Back to the hotel." Fran glanced out the window seeing the street disappear. "What's your name again?" She leaned forward smiling at the old man.

"George! What is a pretty lady like yourself doing crying?" His eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Have ya ever felt a pull that was tearing your soul apart?" Fran reached out pulling out another tissue. She felt her tear drops fall and then the limo pull over. Fran froze as the man came into the back.

"Shhhhh…." George wrapped his arms around her. "Now… Now.. Mrs. Hunter gave me instructions to watch after you. What do you want to do?"

"I shouldn't have run away."

"That's in the past." The man narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Wha?" Fran blinked watching the man's eyes.

"Do you want to face this force that is pulling you apart? Do you want to run away from it?"

"I don't think I can stop the pull now." Fran glanced at her belly and then back up into the man's eyes. "He's opening a play tonight."

"Would you like to go there?" The man smiled watching Fran's face.

"I'm not sure… Maybe I could see him after the party?" Fran recalled the restaurant that Maxwell and C.C. loved to use during the after parties.

"I could take you back to the hotel. You could always slip into something more suitable for a party." George winked and Fran nodded slowly. "Then it's agreed!" He slipped out of the limo and back into the driver's seat.

Maxwell shifted into the crowd of cast members and praising credits. "It was another successful opening!" He felt her arm around his and let out a soft sigh. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much!" Maxwell glanced into Anna's eyes wishing they were Fran's. "Nothing like a successful opening to raise one's spirits!" He felt his heart pound, and watched the group of actors dancing on the dance floor.

"How about a dance Maxwell?" She reached out taking his hand.

 _*"How about a dance Mista Sheffield?" Fran's smile and her hand taking his.*_

Maxwell pulled the woman onto the dance floor. "I really shouldn't…." He felt the music carry him away and managed to laugh. He hadn't felt this good in a month since Fran had left.

C.C. let out a sigh watching them. "Maxwell…" She rolled her eyes glancing up at the ceiling and then back towards a window. "Nanny… Fine…" C.C. locked eyes with the woman. She watched as the vision melted away. "No!" C.C. knocked over a few people getting to the door. "Nanny FINE! FRAN!" She turned around to see a limo door open and managed to reach it just as it closed.

She had seen him there holding another woman. " _We agree then? Friends?"_ She let out a quiet sob demanding to go back to the hotel.

C.C. let out a groan pulling out her cell phone. "Niles?"

"What's wrong, Caca?" Niles let out a snicker. "Did your pimp drop you off at the wrong corner again?"

"She was HERE, IDIOT!" C.C. let out a yell. "SHE WAS HERE?"

"Did you tell, Mister Sheffield?" Niles felt his soul cry out. "Did YOU?"

"No….She saw him dancing with Anna." C.C. heard Niles's whimper. "There was nothing I could do, Niles." She felt her lower lip tremble. "I'm… sorry… I tried to reach her."

"She's in town. Caca.. Help us… Help her? Can you use your contacts?"

"I don't know if I can find her, Niles." C.C. let out a whimper. "I'll try."

"Thank you. I have to talk to her before she slips away again." Niles closed his eyes trying to picture his friend's face. "Something more is keeping her away. Fran Fine isn't afraid of anything, but something is scaring the hell out of her."

Fran curled up in her bed holding tight her belly. She did her best to sleep but the tears wouldn't stop falling at the telephone rang. "Hello?" She dried her eyes and wiped her noise.

"It can't be all bad?" Bryan's voice was tender. "Fran? Talk to me… You have to talk to someone."

"He was dancing with another woman? Bryan I can't do this and have him take it all back. I…"

"I look into your eyes.. Fran… and see you light up every time you mention his name. Every time you talk about his children something pulls you back. I see it in your eyes and I know it's a power like nothing you have ever known."

"I can't do this now." Fran let out a whimper into the phone.

"You have a few more days. Mother is suppose to take you shopping tomorrow. I am sure you need a few items for the baby. It's on me, and her…. Then you have a meeting out in Long Island…. Just remember how it felt when he told you."

"Then he took it back." Fran let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Your pregnant, and need time to think clearly. Have you at least told your parents yet?"

"No… " Fran sat up looking at the clock.

"Take a deep breath, and a hot bath. Remember if you need my help… I'm a phone call away."

"Why Mista Hunter you know how to spoil a girl!" Fran managed a laugh and felt her heart cry out for Maxwell again.

"Just you… now go…" Bryan hung up the phone shaking his head.

"Why are you crying?" Maxwell touched her tear stain cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just never realized how much I was going to miss you." Fran closed her eyes. "These dreams aren't helping me either."

"You feel soo…. Real… Where are you?" Maxwell's right hand remained on her cheek while the left was exploring the soft curves of her body. "Why don't you come home?"

"Everything is different now."

"How are things different?" Maxwell raised his eyebrow waiting for her to answer. "Darling… why don't you come home?"

"I… can't…" Fran let out a whimper watching his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why can't you?" Maxwell moved closer his arms now wrapping around her body in an effort to hold onto the feeling.

"I….am…" Fran felt her mouth go dry and the alarm clock buzzing in the background finally woke her from the dream. She let out a sigh pulled the covers off the bed. The dreams won't let go. She felt at times Maxwell Sheffield was really there with her in bed. The touch of his hand on her hip, and the way his mouth broke out into that boyish smile. She leaned against the wall while the water dripped in the shower.

 _"We agree then? Friends?"_

It always came back to THOSE words! Fran let out a groan shaking her head. "Oy! How am I going to get pasted this!" She glanced up towards the ceiling.

She soon found herself changed and ready to take on the day of shopping. They of course had one lunch time meeting with a stock holder, but that was simple. Fran had spoken to the woman several times over the telephone listing to stories about children and grandchildren. "You look pale again. How did it go?" Mary Hunter tapped her foot as Fran joined her down in the restaurant for breakfast.

"Oy… I don't want to talk about it." Fran sat down folding her arms. "You think they might fix me a hamburger?"

"For breakfast?" Mary laughed waving a waiter towards them and giving Fran's request. Course the waiter nodded and ran off to put in the special request. "Now… talk!"

"Not much to say… I saw him and he didn't see me. I saw him dancing with another woman… OUCH! Wha ya do that for?" Fran rubbed her arm where Mary hit her playfully.

"My dear, men and women can be friends without anything going on."

Fran made a face.

"I know your history….Bryan told me what your Maxwell said before…."

'Mary.. Oy… Does Bryan tell you everything?" Fran narrowed her eyes playfully at the elder woman.

"Like every good son should!"

"I'll have to rememba that." Fran let out a nasal laugh. "None of this seems real to me. It's hard to picture the fact my growing belly.. .has a real person in there."

Mary pulled out her phone smiling. "We have some time to drop by an old friend's office." She winked and stood up walking away from the table.

Fran smiled as the waiter came over delivering the huge hamburger. "Thank you…" She let out a sigh reaching for Mary's pancake syrup and placing it on the hamburger bun.

"Okay it's settled… Soon as we finish here Lindsay is going to allow us to use her office for a few moments."

"Who is that?"

"She's an old friend that still practices medicine part time. Last visit did Kelsey let you hear the baby's heartbeat?" Mary watched as Fran's eyes grew wide.

"Isn't it to early?"

"Well there is a chance we won't hear it. It's stronger when your in the tenth week, but it might be possible to hear it around the seventh."

"We… we… can do that? Hear the baby's heart beat?"

"Finish up my dear." Mary smiled and felt her heart lighten as Fran shared her same exact smile.

Fran found herself and hour later back inside George's limo. Maxwell had often allowed her to 'borrow' the limo for errands with the children. It was hard for her to get used to having one at her disposal. They traveled down the New York streets and Fran felt at ease. Alaska was quiet and had it's own beauty, but you could never take the New York out of a girl! She soon followed Mary inside a huge Manhattan building. Sitting on the table she waited as Mary listened.

"You hear it yet?" Fran felt her mind start to race watching Mary move from one side of her belly to the other. "Mary! What's wrong?" She watched the woman's face twist in puzzlement.

"Nothings wrong… It's just…" She let out a laugh turning on the speaker.

Fran held her breath and heard the faint sounds of one heart beat. It's rapid beat made her worried at first, but then she heard an echo. "Is that an echo?"

"No… It's two heart beats!" Mary smiled as Fran's eyes grew wide. "I think your first ultra sound will be fairly interesting."

Fran felt her body shiver and reached out for the woman's hand. "Oy…"

"Fran?" Mary glanced up watching Fran's face.

"It's really happening…."

"It really is." Mary smiled as the sound of heart beats filled the room.

"NILES! NILES!" Maxwell let out a sigh walking into an empty kitchen.

"What's wrong daddy?" Maggie walked in the door.

"Have you seen either Niles or C.C.? I have this feeling both of them are avoiding me." Maxwell reached out and rubbed his temples.

"Well you have been in a rather bad mood lately. I mean I would even avoid you… if you didn't control my trust fund." Maggie flashed a playful smile at her grumbling father. "Alright I'm going to shut up now."

"It is so hard for people just to let me know they are leaving?" Maxwell glared at Maggie to keep her mouth shut. "Not a word about, Miss Fine!"

"Did I say anything?"

"Maybe I should just let everything go." Maxwell rubbed his eyes. "I guess she's not coming back."

"Could you let it go? Really?" Maggie eyed her father for just a moment.

"No… We have to keep on living in this household."

"Niles, saw her last night." Maggie leaned in closely whispering in her father's ear.

"WHAT? Why in the hell didn't anyone tell me?!" Maxwell let out a gasp. "Where, when? What did she say?" He gently pulled on Maggie's arm.

"Niles really didn't say much. He talked about how she gained a little weight." Maggie watched as her father closed his eyes.

"I got to find her!"

"Sylvia, called her to and said Fran was traveling around in a limo." Maggie watched as Maxwell shook his head in disbelieve.

"I know I paid, Miss Fine … a lot but not that much!" Maxwell felt his head starting to throb.

"I'll I know is C.C. received some phone call an hour ago and Niles took off with her."

"With those two that can't be good news." Maxwell glanced at his watch. "I have a meeting with the private investigators. If Niles or C.C. show up here! Have them stay put!"

"Yes, Daddy." Maggie let out a sigh following him into the living room and towards the front door. "Anna called also."

"When?" Maxwell blinked as Maggie's face started to glow bright red.

"An hour ago."

"I was here!" Max rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "We'll talk about this later."

Niles glanced at his watch and looked back up into the blonde's eyes. "Are you SURE she has an appointment here?" They had both went halfway across town to one of the best spas in New York City.

"Yes! Niles would you take a deep breath. I don't understand how a woman like Nanny Fine got herself an appointment here." C.C. shook her head and glanced at the spa's appointment book. "Are you sure this was phoned in?"

"Yes." The man held out his hand as C.C. placed another twenty dollar bill in his palm.

Niles glanced out the window and let out a gasp. There she was a moment later climbing out of the limo. He quickly pulled on C.C. to hide in an empty room near the welcome desk.

"You don't have to help me in George." Fran giggled at the driver holding her on his arm.

"I was told to take care of you, and I am!" George leaned over and grumbled at the man with the open appointment book. "I want you to take care of Miss Fran Fine, Markus!"

"I always take care of my clients."

"Like you did last time with, Miss Hunter?" George shook his head.

Niles and C.C. glanced at one another. 'Miss Hunter?' C.C. mouthed the name but no bells where going off as of yet. They waited long enough for the figures to disappear and C.C. quickly came crawling out of the room and eyed the appointment book again.

"Niles!" C.C. glared at the list and pointed something out.

"Oy… This can't be good." He saw Anna's name and shook his head. "We have to work fast Caca or she'll slip away again."

Fran felt her mind start to let go in the heat of the sauna. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone else here." Fran pulled off one of the cucumbers and smiled at the brown haired woman.

"It's alright!" She reached out with one hand and used the other to hold the towel in place. There was something familiar about this woman that make her stomach turn and twist in warning. "I'm Fran."

"Anna." She smiled reaching out to touch the woman's hand.

Fran sat back and let out a nasal sigh. "Oy…"

"Long day?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Fran watched as Anna poured more water over the hot rocks. "You?" 

"I'm just trying to get over the best night of my life!" Anna held out a newspaper pointing it out to Fran. "See! Have you seen any of his plays?"

Fran felt her heart pound and the image of this woman in Maxwell's arms came back. "I…yeah…"

"He's wonderful!" Anna started to gush. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…" Fran leaned back hiding herself in the steam. "So how as your night?"

"Dancing the night away. Which reminds me I have a meeting with him today!"

Fran felt her lower lip starting to tremble and doubt fill her heart. "Dancing the night away?"

"It was magic! The feel of his arms around him, and his kiss!" Anna let out a sigh and glanced up towards the ceiling.

Fran closed her eyes feeling his hands explore her curves, and his lips teasing and taunting. "Magic… Yeah.. I bet.." Fran stood up and waved her hand. "Have a good day."

"Have a good day." Anna sat back with a huge smile on her face reading the reviews from Maxwell's play.

Niles let out a groan reaching for the door handle. "What the hell is going on here?" Niles had been prepared to go out with C.C. searching the rooms for Fran. He now found himself locked in one of the rooms he had been searching.

"NILES!" C.C. hit the door letting out a groan. She was now trapped in a room alone. She glanced at her watch noticing that she had been there for over an hour, and reached for her cell phone trying to get a signal.

Anna let out a laugh walking past Markus. "Thank you for the information, Markus." She placed a few hundred dollars in his hand. "Let me know if I can get you anything else. You can let them out in a few hours."

"I will…" Markus smiled watching Anna Jameson walk out his door.

Fran closed her eyes reaching down to touch her belly. "You should at least see the children? You should at least see your mother again before we leave."

"No…" Fran's heart skipped a beat waiting in the limo.

"Fran…" Mary reached out touching her shoulder.

"It's over Mary, but at least I have …." Fran felt her body tremble in a quiet sob. "The twins."

"It doesn't have to be over."

"It … is…. " Fran closed her eyes and then opened them up again determined to put Maxwell Sheffield behind her.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing I've Ever Known

2 out of 3

"I love the idea for a theme party. All the stock holders and all our employees! It's my treat!" Bryan Hunter was sitting with the rest of his personal staff. He was the head of one of the leading oil companies in the state of Alaska. A man of some wealth and means he treated the forty employees that worked at his corporate office like family. The men that worked out in the oil field also had been treated just as well. "Arabian nights! What do you think?"

"I think you just want to see Fran dressed in silks." Mike let out a laugh as did the rest of the staff.

"Any more comments?" Bryan grumbled as people started to file out of the meeting.

"Location?" A man called out and Bryan smiled.

"New York City." They all walked out leaving him alone with Mary Hunter his mother.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, mother!" Bryan glanced down at the list and get out a chuckle.

"You have been plotting the day since Jonah and Eve were born." Mary let out a sigh. "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"The twins need their father." Bryan glanced down at his paper work and then back up into his mother's eyes. "Didn't I give you this part time job for a reason?"

"So Fran could have half the day off with the twins." The woman let out a laugh walking out of the board room.

Bryan picked up the phone next to him and dialed the number.

 _"Hello this is Fran, I'm not able to take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number!"_

"Fran… Give me a call when you get back from the doctor's. I want to know about Eve." Bryan placed the phone back on the hook letting out a sigh.

"Hey Bryan!" Mike walked back into the meeting room smiling. "Did you see the newest newspaper article! I have the gossip pages from New York."

"Burn it." Bryan let out a groan taking the cup of coffee. "I don't want to see…" His jaw dropped noticing the article.

 _Broadway producer Maxwell Sheffield engaged to Heiress Anna Jameson!_

"Yeah! It's a great … news…. Hey man don't look at Bryan that way." Mike watched as Bryan turned three different shades of purple and red.

"When you first saw your wife what did you feel, Mike?" Bryan reached out pulling the newspaper away and heading towards his office. "What did you feel?"

"Is this a trick question that Kathy put you up to?" Mike let out another soft chuckle and watched as his boss and friend sat down with a groan. "This should leave Fran free and clear!"

"Again.. You don't understand! Fran feels this cosmic pull towards Maxwell Sheffield. He needs to be here with all the problems Eve is having." Bryan eyed his phone and let out a sigh.

"How is she doing?"

"Last thing Fran told me is that the kid is lucky to hear anything." Bryan rubbed his face. "I…I want this to work." He closed his eyes and his mind started turning. His hand held a small business card.

 _C.C. Babcock_

 _Sheffield and Babcock Productions_

 _555-987-4320_

"Do you need anything else before Grant arrives?" Mike watched him worried for a moment.

"No." Bryan waved his hand. He watched as Mike left his office. "I wonder how much money it would cost me to back a play." Bryan let out a laugh feeling his mind start to form a trap.

Fran glanced into his eyes. "Maxwell?" She reached out touching his gray streak. The gray streak she gave him!

"Twenty months, and nineteen days." Maxwell's mouth felt dry as he licked his lips. "That is the last time I last saw you… I couldn't live without you.. So… I..."

"Your beyond my reach." Fran's nasal whimper broke his heart as he reached out to hold her tightly against his chest.

"Never…" Maxwell let out a sigh and breathed in her perfume. This might all be a dream, but at times it seemed so real. "I pray to god that I can see you again."

"I can't leave. I can't face it!" Fran's whimpers grew. "I can't leave."

"God.. I wish…" Maxwell blinked awake sitting up in bed. "Niles?" He glanced towards the waiting butler who had a huge smirk on his face. "What time is it?"

"Your running ten minutes late." Niles shook his head handing Maxwell a cup of coffee. "Dreaming of Miss Anna?" He had heard her mumble Fran's name while entering the room.

Maxwell glared at him for just a moment. "Yes." He softly sighed standing up out of the bed. "Has …"

"No Miss Maggie hasn't called yet." Niles frowned as Maxwell shook his head. He had seen Maxwell's relationship with the children turn rather rocky once Maxwell told about his engagement. He understood Maxwell was lonely, but he wondered if he was just trying to smoke Fran Fine out of her hiding.

"I didn't mean to push her away as well."

"Your getting rather good at it." Niles let out in a soft mumble.

"What was that, old man?" Maxwell came out of his bathroom.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment." Niles shook his head walking down the stairs.

Maxwell took a long look in the mirror letting out a groan. He had allowed a goatee to grow and raise his razor to it. "Bloody hell." Maxwell put the razor back down and finished getting dressed for the day.

Grace sat down at the table pulling out the latest letter from Fran. She had received them over the years with different post marks. She was sure Fran was trying to be sneaky. Course the letters were always short now a days. Niles glanced over her shoulder shaking his head. "Nothing?"

"Your sure daddy's people couldn't find anything?"

"C.C. was having trouble as well." Hearing Niles call C.C…. 'C.C.' made Gracie burst out in a fit of giggles. Niles shook his head as Brighton entered the room. "Good morning, Master Brighton!" Niles put down a plate of food in front of the young college student.

"Niles, do you realize I can hear everything that comes from your room." Brighton smirked as Niles playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ewwwww!" Gracie laughed shaking her head.

"Anything new?" Brighton glanced over his sister's shoulder.

"No! It's like she knows we started showing the letters to Niles and C.C." Grace put the letter back in her pocket.

"I'm out of ideas." Brighton shook his head. "The last three haven't worked!"

"I was sure Val knew something." Grace glanced down at her food swirling a fork around.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. waddled in the dinning room sitting down in the nearest chair. "What's wrong?"

"Another letter from Fran! Course she says nothing."

"I should have killed that little twink." C.C. groaned thinking about how close her and Niles came to at last finding Fran Fine. "What I did…"

"Caca…" Niles walked over pouring her a cup of milk. "You shoved that twenty dollar bill…"

"Where the sun don't shine!" C.C. let out a laugh as Niles shook his head smiling. "Now if I could only do the same thing with…"

"Good morning children!" Anna came in the dinning room smiling, and taking Fran's old space at the table.

"Remember… Every dog has it's day." Niles mumbled walking over towards Anna. "What can I get you this morning, Mrs. Jameson?"

"The normal." Anna winked and watched the others gathered at the table.

"I know but we can pull it off in two months!" Bryan let out a groan pulling up to Fran's cabin. "Just make sure that everything is settled on New York. Yes Mike I'm STILL going there tomorrow. Listen I just pulled up to Fran's. No… YES… Geeze your as bad as mom! I'll talk to you later!" Bryan stuffed his cell phone in his jacket pocket letting out a sigh. Bryan reached the door knocking softly.

A blonde haired woman answered the door with one twin on her hip. "Mister Hunter!" The woman's southern accent was thick, and her smile bright.

"Hello there Teresa!" Bryan reached out for the small little baby all decked out in blue. "Jonah!"

The baby's eyes wide and Jonah let out a giggle as Bryan tickled and snuggled the small toddler.

"She's in her office… She was mumbling something about New York and Arabian nights? Eve's with her."

"You'll protect me?" Bryan glanced towards the little boy's eyes.

Fran sat in her office chair letting out a sigh. "No… I think if your going to throw a company party you wouldn't do it in New York!" Fran raised her head glaring at Bryan. "He's just entered… I better let you go Mary." Fran reached up keeping Eve from pulling out her hearing aid.

"Is that going to work?" Bryan watched as Fran hung up the phone trying to deal with a whimpering Eve.

Fran's eyes soften looking into Eve's eyes. "They don't know." She reached out as Eve pulled the small piece out of her ear.

Bryan walked over trading Jonah for Eve. "Allow me."

"Why are you throwing this party in New York?" Fran's lower lip started to tremble watching as Bryan soothed the toddler.

"Three of our major stock holders are there." Bryan smiled as the little girl stopped pulling out her hearing aid. "She's kinda young for one of these?"

"OY! Stop changing the subject."

"Fran… I'm not forcing anything. Have I mention he who must not be named?" Bryan smiled as the little girl put her head on his shoulder.

"Bryan…" Fran glanced at her computer screen and then back into his eyes. "She might not ever hear again."

"Might 'not'." Bryan smiled and knelt next to her still holding onto Eve. "Tell me what Lindsay said?"

"It's my fault."

"Fran!" Bryan rolled his eyes and felt Fran reach out touching the little girl's back. "It's not your fault."

"I should have told him."

"Are we going to have this argument again?" Bryan let out a sigh watching as Fran's eyes started to water. "You could always tell him two months from now."

"I…"

"Fran … Eve had a fever, and was a sick baby when she was born. This wasn't your fault. It happens, and we have to learn how to deal with the hand God gives us."

"I still dream about him." Fran held Jonah tightly causing the little boy to whimper.

Bryan felt his heart pound watching her pace up and down with the little boy. "Oy! Look at her." He leaned back so the little girl would watch him talk. "Your ma's a wreck Eve!" He smiled as the baby reached out to touch his mouth.

"OY! Your setting me up!" Fran glared walking towards Bryan.

"What?"

"I know you are! I thought we had a deal Mista Hunter!?" Fran shifted as Jonah watched the adults hiss at one another.

"Fran I had dealings in New York long before you came to work for me. I have to go there tomorrow! So I have to miss our outing."

Fran narrowed her eyes watching him for a moment. "Okay, but I'm warning you! No funny business!" She managed a smile as Bryan took Jonah from her holding both toddlers. She turned to glance at her ringing phone.

"I'm going to take these little ones in the back room." Bryan winked as Fran waved him onward.

"You two want to know a secret?" Bryan let out a laugh. "I'm setting her up, and hopefully if this works you'll have that daddy she's always promised ya!"

"So who are you going to meet in New York?" Fran followed him into the twins nursery.

"A few new investors, and I want to make a few investments." Bryan put Jonah down first in his crib and then Eve in hers.

"You want me to get to work on a few meetings for this party?"

"Please." Bryan leaned over watching Eve for just a moment. "How tell me! What did the doctor say about her?"

Fran lowered her head once more. "Oy are you going to push me?"

"I could.. Hard and often." Bryan wiggled his e ye brows make her laugh.

Fran let out a nasal laugh causing Jonah to giggle. "Oy! Are you laughing at my voice!" She walked over towards his crib and the boy let out another laugh.

Bryan glanced at his watch letting out a sigh. "I have to get going. Mike has a ton of things for me to do. I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Are you cooking?"

"If we are going to eat I am." He let out a laugh watching Fran's face.

"C.C. Babcock?" C.C. flipped open her cell phone letting out an annoyed sigh. Her morning sickness had been causing her stomach to jump now at the sound of her cell phone.

"Is this THE C.C. Babcock." Bryan's voice was playful listening to the grumbling woman on the other end.

"If you don't get to the point… I'm just going to hang up."

"I think we have a friend… If I recall she said something to you once." Bryan closed his eyes trying to remember one of Fran's stories. "If you ever hurt one of my kids again, they'll be wiping your blue blood off the wall… and I mean that in the nicest possible way!"

C.C. glanced up from her purse. "You know .. Nanny Fine.. I mean Fran."

"I know her, and I also know that lately you have become the laughing stock of the social world in New York. I know that rumors surrounding an affair with Maxwell Sheffield's butler are swirling around."

"Get to the point where IS Nann… I mean Fran!"

"I do, and need your help."

"Where are you? Where is FRAN!" C.C. was getting annoyed with all the games. "I'll drag her nanny ass back here in a second if you just give me a location."

"Meet me tomorrow! Do you have a pen?" Bryan waited and gave her an address.

"If your playing games with me."

"My name is Bryan Hunter. I suggest you do a little research on it Miss Babcock. I never play games with people I care about! I'll see you tomorrow."

C.C. closed her cell phone and glanced towards her front door. She opened it up to face Niles's handsome face. "Do they know you escaped?"

"I got out early." Niles reached out pulling her close. He blinked feeling her push away. "What's wrong?"

C.C. put the piece of paper in his hand. "I just received a phone call. The man claimed to know Nann.. Fran, and… his name is Bryan Hunter."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow." C.C. felt the full force of his arms around her body. "HEY watch those hands bell boy!"

"Not without me Caca." Niles leaned forward kissing her neck. "I want to make sure your safe, and no one can stop us once we partner up."

"Expect locked doors." C.C. grumbled shaking her head. "What's wrong?" She glazed up into this eyes.

"Like you did last time with, Mrs. Hunter." Niles felt his jaw tighten. "Remember the limo driver that led Fran into the spa?"

"This isn't a game of Anna's then?"

"I don't think so." Niles rubbed his chin. "I at least… hope not."

"Arabian night is a party that could be held anywhere!" Fran let out a sigh placing plates on the table. "I really don't think…"

"Am I NOT your boss?" Bryan shook his head waving Fran way from the simmering pots. "Would you back away! MOTHER!"

"I rather like the idea of throwing the company party in New York. We have spent the last few years in such hot climates." Mary shook her head holding onto Jonah.

"I'm not going to be able to go."

"Course you are!" Mary smiled.

"Eve!?" Fran held onto the little girl.

"Fran!" Bryan walked out of the kitchen. "She can come with us."

"I don't think…."

"It's a good idea." Bryan and Mary both rolled there eyes mumbling at the same time.

"She has some hearing problems! Are you going to let that stop her?" Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you can at last show off your children to their grandparents!"

Fran let out a nasal whimper thinking about how close she used to be with her parents. Since going to New York she only dared called her parents once. It was a phone call that left her whimpering and crying for two weeks. "ermm Yeah."

"That doesn't sound to reassuring." Mary walked into the kitchen.

"I have a meeting later in the day with C.C. Babcock." Bryan glanced at his watch. "Which means I'm going to have to leave a few hours earlier to make it."

"Are you sure she's the one you want to contact." Mary lowered her voice.

"She's not but I suspect a certain butler will be following at her heels." Bryan picked up the huge plate of grilled salmon. "Dinner's here!"

Jonah let out a gurgle as Bryan set him next to his twin sister. "No fish for you Mista!" Fran sat a bowl for mash fruit before him.

Bryan leaned in whispering to the little boy. "Don't worry I made pudding!"

"Oy! You clean it up then!" Fran pointed her finger towards Bryan's chair.

"I'll clean them up don't worry!"

"He should be really going out and … dating…" Fran leaned over whispering in Mary's ear. "He shouldn't be hanging around me."

"He's where he wants to be." Mary watched as Bryan started to feed the twins.

Fran closed her eyes trying to picture Maxwell doing the same thing. "Oy…" Even now at this moment she couldn't drive the image of Maxwell Sheffield out of her life.

"Are you alright?" Mary leaned over feeling Fran's forehead.

"Nothing a good night sleep can't cure."

"Then why don't I sleep over in your guest room, and watch the twins?" Mary smiled as Fran nodded slowly.

"Thank you, your too good to me."

"Since my son is off again on another adventure! I could use the company." Mary winked towards a smiling Bryan.

His hand reached out touching her forehead. "What's wrong?" Maxwell moved in closer as Fran let out a whimper.

"You need to go away! I can't live in this dream state anymore." Fran's nasal whimper tugged out at his heart strings. "This isn't healthy for either of us."

"Then come home." Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"I would ruin your engagement." Fran's voice was filled with bitterness.

"Then ruin it!" Maxwell's moved even closer taking a hold of her lips. Fran didn't respond at first and he felt her trying to push him away, but soon she began to soften giving into fate.

"Max…" Fran couldn't stop her soft moan as his hands started to slip under her night gown. "You're a dream."

"A rather good dream I hope?" He flashed a smile and watched Fran quiver in his arms.

"Your not fighting fair!" Fran opened her eyes wide feeling his hand on her bare skin was just to much.

"How long has it been?" He watched her with a boyish smile.

"Max….."

It was the worse way to start the day as Maxwell woke up in a cold sweat. He had reached out hoping it was not another dream only to find his part of the bed empty. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw the angry four a.m. flash. "Bloody hell." The pounding in his heart grew as he stood up walking towards his dresser pulling out her hidden picture.

 _"Oh Mista Sheffield, I wish wanted you to know that these last three years have been the best years of my life!" Fran reached out touching his hand as the plane started to shake even more._

 _"Oh God, my children! They adored you Miss Fine!"_

 _"Ya know, now would be a good time to call me Fran." She had moved closer to him, and he couldn't prevent himself from staring into her eyes._

 _"I love you."_

Maxwell let out a groan stuffing the picture back in the dresser. "I shouldn't have taken it back." He let out a soft sob walking towards his bathroom. He was getting use to cold showers. Maxwell had hoped he could either bring Fran out of hiding or move on with his life. He couldn't drive the images away of making love to her! The way she would always smile, and the touch of her hand on his arm.

Niles had a strange feeling about this meeting sitting in the chair. He had seen Maxwell's pale face again this morning and decided against his better judgment he would go with C.C. "He is running late!" Niles glanced at his watch letting out a sigh.

C.C. shook her head glancing around the cafe. "The guy bought out the ENTIRE place Niles! We can wait."

Niles glanced up noticing a rugged looking man with a long leather coat coming their way. Niles stood up along with C.C. eyeing the man.

"Sorry I'm late." Bryan flashed a smile offering his gloved hand. "Bryan Hunter."

C.C. reached out a hand and watched as Bryan kissed it. Niles of course let out a soft hiss. "C.C. Babcock… The pit bull at my side is…"

"Niles, but to this day no one is sure of your last name." Bryan took the man's hand and sat down. "I haven't had anything to eat all day!" He waved towards a waiter and noticed C.C. and Niles glaring at him. "In a moment… I'll answer all your questions, but a man's got to eat." He quietly gave the waiter an order and returned to his guests.

"Do you really know Miss Fine?" Niles couldn't wait a moment longer. He watched as Bryan pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket handing it to Niles.

"She has me mail them every time I'm away on business."

Niles tore open the letter his eyes growing wide. "You?"

"Me…" Bryan nodded taking a large gulp of his water.

Thousand of questions entered C.C.'s mind all fighting to escape. "Why is Nanny Fine hooked up with you?!"

"We aren't 'hooked' up per say. She's my friend, and she's had a rather hard time of it ever since she left New York."

"How so?" Niles tilted his head reading something in the man's eyes.

"She can't leave the longing for Maxwell Sheffield behind." Bryan leaned back watching Niles and C.C. for a moment. "There is more, but … I won't betray my friend."

"Why have you contacted us?" C.C. was at last able to find her voice. "If you are here to lock Niles and I up in another room."

"What?" Bryan glanced at their glaring faces.

"Never mind!" Niles raised his hand. "How can we trust you?"

"I want to see Fran happy! I need help in setting a trap either one of them can escape from."

"Were listening." C.C. narrowed her eyes.

"How much does it cost to invest in a play?" Bryan glanced at C.C. who let out another hiss.

"Your joking?"

Bryan pulled out his check book. "Should I make this out to Sheffield and Babcock productions?"

"You want to meet Mister Sheffield." Niles felt something dawning on him as Bryan wrote out the check. Maxwell would make it a habit of meeting with all of C.C.'s backers.

"Yup!" He waved the check towards C.C. "For the next two weeks I'll be at the Four Seasons." He smiled as C.C. took the check from his hands.

"NILES!" C.C. let out a gasp holding onto his knee.

"Damnit woman! You have claws!"

"Look at all the ZEROS!" She flashed Niles the check and he let out a gasp.

"Now…" Bryan pulled out five envelopes. "I trust you all love to party?"

Niles glanced down opening the envelope and letting out a groan. "You have this all set up"

"Yes and don't give it to Sheffield or his children until after I meet him. The date and time is subject to moving around so if it does I'll mail Miss Babcock here new invites."

"If you have this all planed out then why do you need us?" Niles narrowed his eyes.

"Anna Jameson can a real hand full." Bryan smiled as the waiter delivered his order.

"Yeah tell us about it." C.C. rolled her eyes looking down at her salad.

"When they meet… I don't want her anywhere near it to ruin the moment. I can't get anywhere near her, but you two can." Bryan smiled raising his glass.

Niles smirked raising his glass and let out a laugh. "Mister Hunter I think this might be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"Yeah what ever as long as I get to handle Anna." C.C. raised her glass. "Here is to the plot to end all plots."

"For both their sakes let it work." Bryan lowered his glass glancing into Niles's eyes.

"From your lips to god's ears." Niles raised his glass towards the heavens.

"Yeah yeah…. All for one and one for all." C.C. rolled her eyes going back to her lunch.

Maxwell paced up and down his office. "I don't care if you have to redo the whole set! It looks trashy, and we aren't paying for it! Don't make me get Miss Babcock after you."

C.C. couldn't hide the smile on her face as she entered the office.

"I'll call you back… No just have the blasted THING DONE!" Maxwell hung up the phone glaring at his partner. "Please tell me you have good news!"

C.C. handed over Bryan Hunter's check watching Maxwell gasp for breath. "How about that?"

"Who in the hell is Bryan Hunter?" Maxwell sat down rubbing his chin. "Is this check any good?"

"I called the bank on the way here. It's good." C.C. watched as Maxwell's face twisted in shock. "He's an oil man with several companies around the world."

"How did you find him?"

"He found me." C.C. leaned back and shifted the weight of her belly around. "Why do you have that look, Maxwell?"

"This is a lot of money! I just can't accept it without …"

"We are having dinner with him tomorrow night. You can bring Anna." C.C. couldn't hide her growing smile.

"NILES!" Maxwell let out a call and C.C. chuckled.

"You gave him the rest of today off… Remember?"

"I have this feeling." Maxwell sat back down still holding the check. "He found you?"

"Yup."

"Any idea how and why?" Maxwell rubbed his goatee letting out a soft sigh.

"I never look a gift horse in the mouth, Maxwell." C.C. found herself chewing on the tip of her pen watching him. "That's enough money to back two plays."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Maxwell let out a groan and stood up opening up his safe and placing the check inside. "I want you to find out…." He turned back around and felt C.C. place a folder in his hand.

"Everything I can about the man."

"This is thick." Maxwell glanced at the file and then back towards a smiling C.C. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." C.C. glanced at her watch and then back towards Maxwell. "I need to make a phone call."

Niles had been following the man around since they had left lunch. As Niles expected he went to a few business meetings, but what shocked him is they ended up in a grave yard.

"Fran was right." Bryan let out a sigh yelling into the open air. "You are a YENTA!"

Niles stepped out letting out a sigh pulling his jacket tighter. "Sir."

Bryan let out a chuckle holding flowers in his hand. "Come on, Niles." Bryan walked past the rows of graves letting out a sigh. "You really don't trust me?" He stopped and Niles smirked.

"It has been a long time since anyone has heard from Miss Fine. Then a strange shows up flashing a check in front of Miss Babcock's face claming to know Fran? I'm not impressed." The watched as Bryan stood before a grave.

"To bad you didn't tie her up when she appeared in your kitchen last time." Bryan chuckled watching Niles let out a groan.

"I never make the same mistake twice." Niles glanced down watching Bryan dust at a grave stone. He let out a sharp hiss seeing the name.

Belle Jameson

He placed a single rose on the grave. "How well do you know Anna Jameson?"

"I…." Niles felt his throat tighten as he walked up closer. "Not well enough it seems."

"My sister." Bryan touched the grave stone. "My twin… You know there is a funny thing that ties twins together. You can feel them no matter what the distance." Bryan let out a sigh his eyes glancing off towards a group of clouds.

"You sister?"

"She married Peter Jameson with a full heart. She loved Peter, but then came along Anna… "

"Her husband died of cancer." Niles mumbled quietly.

"Belle became pregnant. My sister was told that having a child was dangerous to her health, and told Anna the good news. The woman saw her opening and told Peter." Bryan walked over and Niles let out a hiss noticing the small grave. "My sister ran of course. At this time I was away in Alaska taking my mother away. We had no idea what was going on." Bryan's face was racked with guilt. "I felt something, but… pushed it aside." Bryan knelt down besides the small grave pulling out a teddy bear. "While running for her husband.. Eight months pregnant…. She delivered early… and died…. The baby died a few days later."

"I'm sorry." Niles felt his heart race and shook his head. "What does this have to do with Miss Fine?"

"All this time Anna was moving in… pushing each side… She saw her chance and used the situation… So… Niles…a snake knows when to attack." Bryan's tone was bitter. "I will not allow this woman to push Maxwell Sheffield or Fran Fine around. If they have any chance to get back together then Anna Jameson must be pushed aside."

"Have you told Fran this story?"

"No! My mother and I have been begging her to come back to New York, but Sheffield didn't help my case with his damn 'friends' statement. That and the…" Bryan stopped himself eyeing Niles. "Never mind."

"Sir?" Niles narrowed his eyes.

"In Belle's last letter to me… She said that the feelings she had towards Peter was something she had never known for another being… 'Nothing I've ever known.'" Bryan felt his lip tremble letting out a sigh. "Fran told me that about Maxwell Sheffield."

"You were about to say something else?" Niles let out a groan. "Talk man! What's keeping her away it's more than just Mister Sheffield's idiotic statement."

"It's two reasons." Bryan smiled walking past Niles.

"GOOD Lord! Tell me! I swear on my mother's grave, and my unborn child's life I shall never tell!" Niles let out a groan letting out a whimper. He had to have answers to why Fran Fine was hiding away from the world and man she loved so much.

"Alright…" Bryan reached into his pocket pulling out a picture and handing it over to Niles. "Remember your oath." He winked and watched Niles's jaw drop.

"I… I…. I…" He gazed into the two sets of eyes. "Twins?"

"All good things should come in twos." Bryan moved closer. "Jonah" He pointed towards the smiling baby. "Eve."

"Babies?" Niles's eyes grew wide as his mind started doing the math.

"Come on Niles let me by you a drink." Bryan reached out touching the man's shoulder. He felt a sense of peace knowing that someone else knew. Bryan had George drive them to the nearest bar. He watched the British butler down the first three shots fairly quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Why did she run?" Niles felt his heart pound. "Why?"

Bryan reached out taking the bottle Niles had started to nurse. "You're a smart man. If Sheffield said that night was a mistake… then what would that say about Jonah and Eve?"

"What do you get out of all this?" Niles narrowed his eyes.

"Redemption for one….. That and I do love her. If Maxwell Sheffield wasn't hovering around in her heart do you think I would let Fran Fine alone for a moment?" Bryan flashed a playful smile winking at Niles.

Niles let out a snicker. "You haven't…."

"Come on you can say it." Bryan let out a laugh watching Niles's eyes.

"Slept with her?"

"Was that soooo hard?" Bryan took another gulp for the whiskey. He watched the butler's face twist and turn in pain. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"No?" Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Your employer is engaged to another woman, and your asking me if I've slept with Fran?" Bryan shook his head. "How twisted are the British?"

"He hasn't slept with Anna Jameson."

"Yet…" Bryan smirked watching Niles's lower lip tremble.

"He loves her." 

"Well… Love is a funny thing isn't it?" Bryan tilted his head. "They both pushed one another away."

"You can set them up, and you can even lock them in a room…" Niles glanced into his eyes.

"I know the old saying Niles. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

Fran let out a sigh glancing into Eve's eyes. "This isn't working!"

"You give up to easily." Mary smiled joining her on the floor. "You need to relax." Mary moved her hands slowly looking into the little girl's eyes.

"Oy! What did you say?" She watched Mary and the woman let out a laugh.

"Hello!" Mary smiled as Fran repeated the movement of her hands to Eve.

"I'm not going to get use to this."

"You will in time. Eve still has some hearing, and she'll learn to make the most of it." Mary smiled watching as Jonah waddled towards them touching his little sister. Fran watched as Jonah managed to settle his cranky sister down with just a touch.

"He has a natural gift with her." Fran smiled touching the little boy's head.

"You'll notice in time she'll help him as well." Mary lowered her eyes.

"Oy are you okay?" Fran reached out touching the woman's shoulder.

"Just remembering old times." Mary let out a sigh. "Bryan should call this afternoon."

"Why are you both helping me again?"

"Your family." Mary smiled and let out a girlish giggle as Jonah climbed into her lap.

"Mary…" Fran narrowed her eyes for just a moment. "What's wrong? Why are you two helping me out so much?"

"Because we can?" Mary blushed as Fran rolled her eyes looking at Eve. "Oy! It's not because you and your son are yentas?"

"We are all yentas." Mary winked as Eve jumped up and down.

"I just…"

"She's fine, Fran." Mary smiled glancing down as Eve pulled on her hair. "Children have an ability to overcome anything if they just have the love and support." She glanced back up at Fran who let out a groan.

"Oy! Are you my mother all the sudden? I have a good eye Mary… I can see a temple by daylight."

"You only see one man making that walk with you. In order to get that man you need to tell him only three things. Here's Jonah!" Mary reached over tickling the little boy's face. "Here's Eve!" She snuggled the little girl next. "I love you."

"You and Bryan make it sound so easy."

"We know it's not, but it's a first step." Mary winked.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes looking at Bryan Hunter. He wasn't sure but he felt a cold chill enter the room as Anna glanced at him. "Mister Hunter! Maxwell Sheffield!" Maxwell reached out taking the man's hand.

"Bryan, please!" He leaned over taking Anna's hand. "How is this lovely lady." Bryan felt his insides crawl trying to push away his urge to strangle this woman. He had to be sneaky and careful.

"Anna Jameson." She smiled watching him kiss her hand. "There is something about you Mister Hunter."

"Bryan!"

"Bryan, have you met before?" Anna tilted her hand and offered him a bright smile.

"Dear lady, if we had met before now I assure you would remembered it." He winked and looked towards a groaning Maxwell.

"C.C. can't make it tonight. She said something about an upset stomach." Maxwell watched Anna for a moment and turned back towards Bryan. "Shall we?"

Maxwell let out a sigh watching outside the limo. "Why are you interested in investing in one of my plays, Bryan?"

"Last three openings you had were quite successful, and if you fail… I get one hell of a tax right off!" Bryan leaned back watching the couple. He watched as Maxwell's arm was near Anna's but not to close. They were a couple not in love? Maybe Sheffield was lonely?

"Why does that give me no comfort?" Maxwell grumbled rubbing his chin.

"What is it you do, Bryan?"

"A little of this, and a little of that." Bryan couldn't hide his sly smile glancing at a grumbling Maxwell. "You did a back ground check on me?"

"How the bloody hell did you know?" Maxwell blinked and let out a gasp.

"It's something I would have done in your shoes." Bryan offered him a smile. "So what did my file say?" He wondered if Niles or C.C. Babcock had edited out his connection to Anna.

"It mostly says what a playboy you are." Maxwell narrowed his eyes causing Bryan to laugh.

"Does he have any fun?" Bryan turned towards Anna who reached out touching his hand.

"You're a risk taker, Mister Hunter."

"That I am." Bryan tilted his head. "I do have my good qualities thou."

"Which are?" Maxwell felt his head pound watching the man's smiling face.

"I will always tell the truth." Bryan rubbed his hands together as the limo came to a stop. "I hope you both like lobster!"

Maxwell watched as the man seemed uneasy at times, but relaxed talking about the many places he called home. "So is there a Mrs. Hunter?" Anna playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Nope! Marriage and I don't agree."

"You should really try it!" Anna reached out taking Maxwell's hand. "I couldn't believe it when Max asked me."

"How DID you ask her?" Bryan smiled watching as Maxwell shifted in his chair.

"It's a really long story." He felt his cheeks grow flush and Bryan let out a laugh.

"We have time." Bryan tilted his head. "Alright Anna you tell me."

"It was really sweet. I was caring for him during another stressful time. He was all worried about some 'woman'."

"Ahhh some woman." Bryan tilted his head back towards Maxell.

"Fran…" Maxwell snarled.

"So she isn't just some woman? She has a name?" Bryan reached out towards the wine bottle and poured. He watched as Anna and Maxwell glared at one another. "I'm sorry? Is this woman a sore subject?"

"She disappeared some time ago." Maxwell's voice was so soft Bryan had to strain to hear him.

"She was nothing more than a little gold digger." Anna grumbled and Maxwell took his hand away from hers.

"Gold diggers don't run away." Bryan mused he was having some fun with this. "They tend to stick around."

"Well she's no longer here, and Maxwell spent some time nursing his broken heart." Anna reached up touching his cheek.

"You were more than willing to step in." Bryan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"It was lucky for him." Bryan winked speaking a little louder.

"Well that didn't go well." Maxwell put down his jacket and glanced at the clock. "C.C. is going to…" Maxwell stopped himself feeling Anna's hands around his waist turning him around.

"I really don't like the man." She reached up touching his goatee. "I really wish you would shave, Maxwell."

Maxwell groaned pulling away from her. "I can't refuse the check forever, and now that I know he's not some bloody drug dealer."

"Is something wrong?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that about, Miss Fine."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Maxwell, your affection for this nanny of yours has got to stop. She's gone!"

"If you ever say anything about her again." Maxwell's eyes darken and he looked somewhat dangerous.

"I won't." Anna backed away opening the front door. "I'll give you a call tomorrow." It was the first time Anna had left the house without receiving a kiss from Maxwell.

Maxwell let out a sigh as Gracie walked down the stairs. "Hello sweetheart!" He forced a smile watching his daughter's worried look.

"I got a way to contact, Fran!" She watched as her father's eyes started to widen.

"How darling?" Maxwell walked towards her the smile growing on her face.

"She sent me a P.O. Box and it's located in Santa Fe." Gracie shook her head looking into her father's eyes and handing him the small note.

Maxwell glanced at it and waved her back down the stairs towards his office. Maxwell went inside writing down the information. "I'm not sure what to say to her, or if she'll even read a letter from me."

"Hello, and I love you?" Gracie sat down smiling.

"That doesn't quite cover things sweetheart. I wonder how quickly we could get a letter to…"

"Two days." Grace smiled as her father pulled out the pen and paper from his desk. "If you want I'll address the envelope."

"Thank you." Maxwell blushed watching Gracie stand up and walk towards the door.

"Daddy…"

"Yes darling?"

"Are you REALLY going to marry, Anna?" Gracie narrowed her eyes and watched as her father's face became bright red. "Oy! You better make sure she knows that you have no intention… sooner rather than later."

Maxwell glanced down at the empty piece of paper. He felt his hand starting to shake. "I'm not sure what to tell her."

"The truth?" Gracie let out a small giggle and closed the door. She went into the kitchen to find Niles grumbling over a few pot holders. "Niles?"

"Yes, Miss Grace?"

"Do you think Fran and Daddy will …." She let out a soft whimper unable to finish.

"Yes, Miss Grace. I think they will find their way back to one another. Let's just hope it's sooner rather than later."

"Come to see me off?" Bryan smirked walking up towards the blonde.

"I read your file! I know what happened to your sister." C.C. did her best to keep up with Bryan.

"We all have our crosses to bare, and I was shocked when you didn't go after Sheffield after Fran left." Bryan smirked turning around to stare into her blue eyes. "Even more shocked to find out that your in the middle of a fling with Sheffield's butler."

"Listen if you cause any damage…" C.C. raised her finger but Bryan broke out into a huge fit of laughter.

"I'm a sheep here, and the real hunter is Anna." Bryan reached out touching the woman's hand. "We could easily force Fran and Maxwell into a room today if we wanted to but nothing would change. Maxwell has issues to deal with and so does Fran." Bryan started to walk towards his private plane again. "When they see one another again… I want it to be magical. I want them both to feel the pull of this unstoppable force that has been keeping them awake at nights."

"I know of the gossip surrounding you, Mister Hunter." C.C. narrowed her eyes. "Your history gives me no comfort… are you doing this because you think your sister sees you?"

"Yes." Bryan let out a chuckle.

C.C. sighed handing him a few papers. "I need a phone number."

Bryan reached out handing her a card. "My private line. Here is one for Niles as well." Bryan felt his cell phone ring and reached inside his jacket pocket. "Hunter?"

"Oy! You better be heading back here, Mista! Mike is driving me crazy." Fran cradled her phone while watching her computer screen. "If I have to deal with another upset stock holder…"

"I'm heading back now, but I need to stop by Santa Fe for a few days." Bryan reached out keeping C.C. from leaving just yet.

"Can you check my mail box please?"

"Sure thing." Bryan let out a sigh.

"Give Rose my love as well!" Fran giggled hanging up the phone.

"Why aren't you drooling all over, Nanny Fine?" C.C. narrowed her eyes. "I know what you told Niles, but …"

"For the same reason I'm not trying to steal ya from your butler." Bryan winked walking away from C.C. "I'll give you a call in a few days."

For one of the first times in her life C.C. found herself tongue tied watching the man jump on his private plane.

Fran let out a sigh calling Bryan's phone again. "Bryan?"

"I'm about to take off is everything alright?" Bryan leaned back in the huge chair.

"I just have this funny feeling. You and Mary have the hotel really close to Broadway." Fran's nasal sigh was soft.

"And?"

"I still get this feeling your setting me up." Fran now let out a hiss. "He's engaged to another woman. I hope your not up to anything."

"I promised to stay out of it didn't I?" Bryan shifted and glanced at his grumbling pilot. "Now I need to get going! Give the twins my love!"

"Will do!"

Bryan let out a chuckle glancing out the phone. "I said.. 'I' would stay out of it, but I didn't say anything about not getting help."

She watched his eyes and smiled. "What are you looking at Mista?" Fran shifted and watched his eyes.

"You." Maxwell reached out brushing her hair back. "I live for these dreams."

"They aren't enough."

"I know darling." Maxwell shook his head. "Why can't you tell me? Tell me what's wrong at least here?"

Fran narrowed her eyes. "Your… engaged…"

"I'm lonely without you, but that's not keeping you away."

"I can't tell you… not here…" Fran let out a soft whimper feeling his hand on her cheek. "I don't even know if this is real."

"Then you can tell me." Maxwell narrowed his eyes pulling her closer.

"I… was… pregnant when I left."

Maxwell blinked looking into her eyes. "What?"

"If you took it all back….." Fran's lower started to tremble. "What would that mean for them?"

"Them?" Maxwell blinked feeling his heart pound. He felt sunlight pour into his room pulling him out of the dream. He sat up and pulled his knees towards his chest burying his head in his hands. "Not… healthy…." He couldn't stand this much longer the dreams were all so real and Fran's eyes.

Fran let out a sigh shaking her head. "Oy, I can't believe it's been so long! Have you seen the costumes your son is sending out to everyone?" She tilted her head towards a red headed woman.

"Bryan has a habit of over doing it." She let out a laugh watching Fran's face. "What's wrong? You have been allowing that letter to set there ever since Bryan brought me back from Santa Fe."

"I'm kinda scared to open it. Oy, I left Gracie in the middle of the night." Fran glanced back at the letter sitting on the desk. "I'm not sure what to do Rose."

"I used to think you and Bryan were having an fling." The woman gave Fran a playful grin. "Come on Fran he helped deliver your twins!"

Fran's face twisted in pain. "I … I don't like to think of the state they where in." She glanced down at the bell dancer costume. "Do you have one like this?"

"Yes, the silver mask isn't going to fool anyone." Rose lifted up the silver thin mask towards her face. "Anyone will be able to tell."

"Who you are?" Bryan was standing in the door glancing at the women.

"I hired a few more cooks and waiters." Fran shook her head. She watched as Bryan reached out kissing Rose's hand. "Why haven't I been seen the guest list?"

"Why do you need it?" Bryan smirked looking into her eyes.

"I'm your director of personal. I'm suppose to be dealing with your stock holders and other employees."

"This is my party, Fran." Bryan winked reaching down glancing over her shoulder. "Why is the letter still sitting unread?"

"She's chicken." Rose let out a giggle and handed Fran a piece of chocolate.

"It's a shame to have a letter go unread…" Bryan picked the letter up waving it in front of Fran's face. "It's only one week before we hit New York."

All three adults glanced up hearing a small child's cry. "Come on Bryan, and we will leave Fran alone with her letter."

Fran glanced at her computer screen and then back towards the letter. She let out a sigh reaching out opening Gracie's letter. She let out a sharp gasp glancing at the hand writing.

 _Dear Fran,_

 _I am sitting here trying to work up the courage to write out what I've been feeling now for nearly two years. I found myself drifting in a dream wanting more than anything to reach out and pull you back towards us. Do not be angry with me that Gracie gave me this way to contact you. If I could remove this force that has kept you from your home, I would. We are all worried about you. I dream of you at times, and reaching out I can feel the soft silk of your skin. The feel of your eyes burns into my soul. Then we both pull away and the waking worlds calls us both back. I am left heartsick trying to find sleep once more. Do you feel the same force? Do you feel the pulling at your heart? I will be honest in my grief and tell you something. I find myself engaged to another woman anything to fight the loneness in my heart. Are you feeling this? Do you understand? We should talk and soon. I doubt we can run from these feelings anymore. Please Fran… Contact us._

Max

Fran closed her eyes fighting the trembling of her lower lip. She found herself grasping the phone and closing her eyes. "Oy…" She quickly dialed the number before she lost the will.

"Sheffield residence." Niles waited for a moment. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Niles?" Fran felt timid around her old friend.

"Miss Fine!" Niles felt his heart jump hearing her voice. "Where are you? How are you?"

"Is he home?"

Niles let out a sigh glancing around. "Not at the moment, but he'll be returning within the hour. Miss Fine?"

"Yes, Niles." Fran let out a soft sigh feeling more at ease.

"Will you call him back later tonight?" Niles shifted glancing at his empty kitchen.

"I will if you promise that you'll have lunch with me next week." Fran managed a bright smile thinking about her long talks with Niles. "I'll even pay!"

"Ooooo! Are we rolling in it now?" Niles let out a teasing purr.

"We are rolling in something alright."

"Swear to me that you'll call him back later tonight." Niles's voice was unsure and full of trouble.

Maxwell sat down with a sigh. He had just spent the past three hours trying to explain to his director the guidelines he wanted. "Bloody hell." He glanced at the ringing phone. "NILES?" He let out a whimper reaching for it after a few rings. "Sheffield."

"Wha ever happened to Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway Producer?" Fran's voice was faint, but came across loud and clear. Her nasal sounding voice was music to his ears.

He felt his lower lip tremble and did his best to find his voice. "Miss… Fran?"

"How are you?" Fran held the phone tight against her ear afraid she might drop it because her hand was shaking so bad.

"Very… ill…" Maxwell couldn't help it. "You?"

"Very ill too." Fran felt her lip start to tremble. "Oy! I am heading into town soon. You and the children could meet me for dinner?"

"Fran." Maxwell felt strange calling her that, but right at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"For?" 

Maxwell let out a whimper and shook his head slowly. "For pushing you away, and keeping you away."

 _'Tell him about the twins!'_ Fran heard her insides screaming but forced it back down. "You didn't push me away, Mista…. Maxwell."

"I must have."

"Look!" Fran let out a sigh and did her best to control the tremors going on in her heart. "It's hard to explain what happened."

"We need to meet. We need to talk." 

"Is your fiancé going to approve of that?" Fran needed to hide behind something, and felt a drop of bitterness enter her heart.

"I explained that."

"I know you did, but it doesn't change the facts." Fran shifted in her chair.

"The fact is you left, and stayed away. I want to see you. I want to make sure you are alright. I want to …"

"To what?" Fran leaned forward and heard a small child's cry. "What Max?"

"Say that again?"

"Max?" Fran tilted her head.

"Will you let me know when you come into town?" Maxwell tapped his fingers on the desk. "Will you let your parents know?"

"Gee you know how to twist the dagger in my heart don't ya?"

"I love you." Maxwell isn't sure where it came from but the need to say it came out.

Fran waited a moment giving him a chance to take it back.

"Fran?"

"Are ya sure? Ya might have second thoughts later." Fran heard the cries grow louder and let out a grumble. "Max…. I will see you soon, and I promise to call ya when I hit town."

Maxwell hung up the phone letting out a sigh. He could have sworn he had heard a child's cry.

Fran glanced out the window letting out a sigh as Jonah leaned against her. "That's the third time you have sigh, and we haven't even taken off yet." Bryan leaned in close with little Eve on his lap.

"Give her a break, Bryan." Rose let out a laugh. "She's nervous."

"So when did you call?" Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know I called?"

"It's in your look, and every sigh you take." Bryan turned around smiling. "What did he say?"

"Bryan…" Fran let out a groan. "You better not be playing games."

"I never play games. Playing games mean you have to loose a few, and I never loose." Bryan winked reaching over to tickle Jonah's cheek.

"Careful Bryan, your ego is showing." Mary walked forward buckling up. "How did your phone call go?"

"I'm scared." Fran reached out letting Bryan take Jonah, and buckle him up. "Every step that I take brings me this much closer to what I've always wanted."

"There is more at stake than what I want here." Fran kept her eyes on the twins in their seats. "What will happen to them?"

"Wasn't Maxwell hiding behind his children?" Bryan smirked and felt Fran toss a pillow his direction. "Well it's true!"

"This is different…. OY! I do sound like Mista Sheffield." Fran blushed watching the three set of eyes on her. "Let's just drop this subject!"

"What did you tell him about the twins?" Rose leaned over and Fran blushed.

"I didn't tell him about the twins yet." Fran let out a sigh and Bryan shook his head.

"Maybe that's for the best." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Pardon me?" Bryan and Mary glanced towards Rose.

"Well she's going to see him, and it's hard to tell a person over the phone. 'HEY by the way I had your children during our one night of passion!'" Rose put on her best nasal tone causing Fran to burst out in giggles.

"It's best to do that rather than have your son or daughter show up years later." Bryan smirked and Fran let out another sigh.

"Oy! Would ya drop the subject? Are we going to a party?"

"You are going to tell him?" Mary touched Fran's shoulder and she nodded.

"Sooner or later." Fran blushed as Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax." Rose whispered in Bryan's ear.

"Is everything ready?" Bryan whispered back his hand brushing her red hair to the side. "I want to make sure her and Sheffield can't run from this."

"It's all set."

"Anna?"

"I did that too, and sent Niles your note." Rose shook her head.

Fran closed her eyes as the plane took off from the small run way. Bryan had rented seven planes to take his employees in. She opened her eyes again watching Jonah and Eve drifting off to sleep. She soon found her own eyes fading fast. "Sleep Fran! I'll wake you in a few hours." Mary's kind words were all that she needed.

Maxwell was before her as her eyes opened up again. "Maxwell…" She felt the tears starting to form.

"I feel you coming nearer. I can't wait to see you."

"Oy!" Fran did her best to control her heart beat as it started to pound. "I'm scared."

"No more than I, but darling we have to try." Maxwell smiled touching her hand. "I can't wait to see you, and Gracie is so excited."

"Some many things have changed."

"Not my love for you." Maxwell moved in even closer.

Maxwell glanced at himself letting out a sigh. "Why did we agree to go to this blasted party?" He was all dressed out in white and gray robes. "I look rather SILLY!"

"I think you look great, daddy." Gracie giggle stepping down in her own costume. "Anna is going to meet us there?"

"Maybe she'll get lost." Niles came down looking at his outfit. "Sir this is rather silly?"

"Maybe it is but it provides me easy access to your butt." C.C. came up behind him and pinched him hard.

"Can you two behave for just one moment?" Brighton rolled his eyes coming down the stairs.

"Have you called your sister?" Maxwell glanced up towards his son.

"She's coming. Someone sent her a limo." Brighton pointed towards his beard. "Are you going to shave that sometime soon?"

"No." Maxwell shook his head trying to get used to the outfit. "Why are they having bloody masks at this thing if you can see easily tell who the person is?" Maxwell held up the thin mask to his face letting out a sigh.

"Daddy! It's a party!" Gracie placed her hand on her father's arm and watch as Maxwell walked downstairs.

"He's a little uptight." Niles shook his head and let out a soft chuckle.

"He's worried about tomorrow, but has no idea Fran's going to be at this thing?" Brighton glance towards C.C. and Niles who both shook their heads in response.

"OY! This is going to be good." Gracie let out a giggle walking down the stairs and joining her father outside. "Daddy don't you think you have to talk to Anna soon?"

Maxwell climbed inside the waiting limo. "About what sweetheart?"

Brighton soon joined them and let out a sigh waving towards C.C. and Niles inside another limo. "Come on, dad." Brighton drummed his fingers against the door. "We all know that you really want Fran, and not her."

"This isn't a good time to talk about this." Maxwell shifted letting out a groan.

"When is?" 

"Not now." Maxwell shifted his headdress letting out a whimper. "I still feel like such a jack ass!"

"Daddy! Again it's a party!" Gracie giggled as Maxwell let out a whimper.

Fran glanced around the ball room which was dressed in silk. She giggled wiggling her waist around as the little bells started ringing out. "Wow!" Rose walked up wearing a silver costume and let out a giggle. "Do you feel like we are in some kind of day dream?"

"Oy! To bad Mary is up stairs with the twins." Fran glanced up towards the ceiling. She then glanced around looking at all the staff setting up other decorations. "They only have one hour until everyone gets here!" Fran waved her hands around walking up towards one of the hotel staff.

Rose glanced over seeing Bryan's smiling face. "You look like a man who can't wait to spring a trap!" She walked up putting her arms around his neck.

"You know when Fran set us up… I was looking for a way to repay her."

"Really now? Was this before or after you called me bull headed when she locked us in that room together?" Rose let out a giggle as Bryan laughed.

"I just want everything to work out." Bryan glanced around and let out a sigh.

"OY!" Fran waved a few people around carrying palm trees. "You better hurry, mista!" She winked at one man who whistled.

"Fran!" Bryan reached her side. "Breath! It's going to be ready in an hour."

"In an… HOUR!" Fran let out a nasal snarl and turned around. "Oy! This room isn't what it should be."

Bryan shook his head watching Fran move into the other room.

Maxwell's eyes became wide glancing around the room. It had been filled with palm trees, and sand. "It looks like a beach." He moved around hearing the sound of bells.

"It looks like some kind of oasis." Brighton lifted up his hand pointing out the fountain in the middle of the room.

Maxwell reached out taking a wine glass of the tray of a passing waiter. The lights had been dimmed so it could show the brightness of the lamps that were made to look like torches. He turned around to hear someone calling his name.

"Sheffield!" Bryan reached out taking the man's hand in his own. Bryan looked like some Sultan with his heavy robes. "Welcome to my little party!"

"I feel like a bloody fool." Maxwell groan as Gracie let out a giggle.

"Who is this lovely young woman?" Bryan walked over taking Grace's hand. "Bryan Hunter." 

Gracie let out another giggle looking up into his handsome face. "Grace."

"What lovely daughters you have, Sheffield. I just saw you eldest child, Margaret?" Bryan reached out taking Brighton's hand. "You must be Brighton?"

Bryan reached for Maxwell's arm and lead him forward. "Your lovely fiancé is in the crowd somewhere as well."

Maxwell watched as three women stood up as a man with a some type of instrument played. He watched the belly dancers dance and could clearly tell one of them was a professional, but the giggle coming from one woman. "Fran….?"

Bryan watched Maxwell's eyes for a moment and turned to see Rose and Fran trying to match the dancer's moves. The twisting and turning as the two women tried their best to keep up with her. The crowd started to gather as everyone broke out in clapping along with the song. Bryan watched Fran's face and hadn't seen her act so happy since the twin's birth. Bryan turned to see Maxwell had left his side and reached out for a goblet of wine.

Maxwell moved from tree to tree trying to get a better look. He was sure this was some kind of day dream seeing her there before him laughing and dancing. He watched her spin around and around and at last he was sure when the dance ended it was indeed 'his' Fran. "Let's get some real music in here shall we!" Bryan roared after the applauses was over.

Fran turned round and hit a male chest. She felt her insides shiver as she glanced up into his eyes. She blinked again looking past the goatee and into his eyes. "Mista… Sheffield?" She let out a gasp as his hands held onto her waist.

"Where is that music, Bryan!" Someone called out in the crowd. Bryan tossed up his hands as music started to flood the dance hall.

 _"Right now I feel- like a leaf on a breeze. Who knows where it's blowin' Who knows where it's goin'"_

Maxwell held onto her just keeping his gazed locked with hers. He felt his heart pound against her body and was aware of her bare belly.

 _'I find myself somewhere I-I never though I'd be. Going round in circles. Thinking about you and me. How do I explain it when I don't know what to say. What do I do now- so much has changed.'_

"Your really here." Maxwell let out a gasp one of his hands leaving her waist to touch her cheek. "This isn't a dream."

 _'Nothing I have ever known- has made me feel this way. Nothing I have ever seen-has made me want to stay. But here I am ready for you. I'm turn', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'_

Fran lowered her head but felt his hand lift her chin up. "Say something please?" Maxwell's voice was quivering.

 _'Hey-I've never felt something's so strong-Oh no it's like nothing I've ever known. Now you're the one I'm looking for. You're the one I need. You're the one that gives me a reason to believe.'_

Fran felt her insides shake. She had agreed to meet him at dinner tomorrow but that was in the company of the children. She wasn't expecting this. His grip on her body was firm yet tender. "I….I…"

 _'Following a star-has lead to where you are. It feels so strong now- This can't be wrong now.'_

"I'm not sure what you want me to say?" She felt her legs grow weak, but his hand on her back was so reassuring. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and find this has all be some strange dream. "

 _'Nothing I have ever known- has made me feel this way. Nothing I have ever seen-has made me want to stay. But here I am ready for you. I'm turn', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' Hey I never felt something so strong! It's like nothing I've ever known! It's like nothing I've ever known'_

Maxwell released her for just a moment taking her hand. The pair was unaware of the pair of eyes watching them carefully. Bryan had spent weeks planning out every step of this trap, and now it was about to be sprung.

 _'Right now I feel- like a leaf on a breeze. Who knows where it's blowin' Who knows where it's goin'_

"Where is Maxwell? Have you seen him?" Anna walked up taking Bryan's arm.

"Yes I have, and if you follow me." Bryan couldn't hide his growing smile. The rat had fallen into his trap nicely.

Maxwell opened up a door to what appeared to be a huge supply closet forcing Fran inside. "Why did you leave us?" He closed to door behind him as Fran turned on the light.

"I…I…"

"Talk to me, Miss Fine." Maxwell narrowed his eyes moving closer to her. "You left in the middle of… after we…" Maxwell felt his heart twisting glancing into her face. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to take it back." Fran now had her back against the wall. "After a while… I couldn't stand for you to take it back."

"Miss… Fran…" Maxwell reached out touching her cheek. "What makes you so sure I would have taken it all back?"

Fran rolled her eyes letting out a groan and reaching for the door. "Did you?" She moved the handle realizing they were both now locked in.

C.C. let out a chuckle watching the door handle and handed Niles the key. "I like this game!"

"So are you starting to warm up to Mister Hunter now?" Niles raised an eyebrow watching the blonde let out another evil husky laugh. "C.C.?"

"Nooooooo! You have to admire the guy thou, and after he levels Anna then I might." C.C. winked as Niles followed her towards their next task.

Maxwell reached out twisting the handle, but somewhere deep inside he was relieved that now they couldn't escape. He leaned in close whispering in her ear. "What makes you so sure I could have taken it all back?"

"We agree then…friends?" Fran felt her body shiver as Maxwell turned her around to face him. "You took that back with such ease."

Maxwell blushed looking into her eyes. "No I was scared of what could happen."

"What happened?" Fran shifted trying to control her pounding heart beat.

"You ran away."

Fran's mouth opened up but she couldn't find the words. She let out a soft whimper as he covered her mouth with his. She felt the power of his arms pull her tight against his body.

Maxwell felt his tongue dive into her mouth like a starving man. She was just as active in the kiss pulling on his head and deepening it even further. He felt his other hand slip down her back.

Fran closed her eyes wanting to die in his arms, but an image of Jonah's smiling face flashed. The newspaper article announcing Maxwell Sheffield and Anna Jameson's engagement. Fran let go of her grip on his body using the full force of her hands to push him away.

"Fran?" He watched as she rattled the door more. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this… not again!" Fran felt her whole body shiver.

"Maxwell?" Anna stepped inside the room with Bryan glancing around as he faded into the back ground. It didn't take long before the someone turned on the lights, and the door slammed behind them. "Niles?" Anna glanced towards the door to find Maxwell's smiling butler standing before her with a huge grin on his face blocking the door.

"Sit down, Mrs. Jameson." Bryan had a deadly tone to his voice his eyes narrowed. "Sit down now."

"You don't get to tell me what to do!"

C.C. now appeared besides Bryan and displayed a harsh smile now seeing her foe caught. "Tsk, tsk Anna your caught in the trap!"

Anna narrowed her eyes towards Bryan who smile. "What do you want, and how much?"

Bryan let out a fit of laughter sitting down in the chair that he had placed in the small room. "Money! She thinks I'm doing this about money."

"I'm not here to play games! I just want to find my…"

"Your fiancé?" Bryan shook his head. "Your going to break your engagement, and now." He reached from inside a pouch and laying it down on a stable. "When I mean now.. I mean right now."

She picked up the small picture eyeing it carefully and then glancing into Bryan's eyes. "Belle's twin brother! I thought I had seen you before."

"You are going to leave Maxwell Sheffield, and leave New York."

"Again you have no right." Anna hissed and started to walk away, but Bryan reached out jerking her back into place.

"If you don't I will use every connection I have in the world. I will use my contacts from the I.R.S. to congress to make sure your life is a living hell. You know I have enough money to throw away backing a play! Think of what I could do." Bryan let go of her arm. "Even if something were to happen to me." He reached in his pocket handing Niles a small business card. "He'll act for me."

"With great joy, sir." Niles smirked as Anna backed away.

"Tonight Anna" Bryan let out a slow hiss. "I want you gone."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You stole my sister's life! I won't let you steal someone else's."

"Fran?" Maxwell stopped her for a moment grateful for the locked door. "Fran?" He turned her around keeping her from banging on the door. "What's wrong?"

"Maxwell…"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He reached out touching her cheek. "Talk to me what's wrong?"

"We all have our ghosts." Fran mumbled closing her eyes at the touch of his hand. "It's hard to explain."

"Try." Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"I can't explain."

Maxwell let out a groan leaning in closer. "I know you feel something. I can tell by the way you kiss me, Miss Fine."

"So many things have changed." Fran felt his lips on her neck and let out a sigh. "More than…." She was at last cut off by his lips. Fran wondered in the back of her mind if he would be so bold with her in public. She felt her own hands betray her again as she reached out for him and felt her body starting to sink to the floor.

Maxwell felt out of control like he did that night they had first made love. His right hand reached out touching her back pulling her closer to him, but his left hand touched her curves, and then he felt Fran release a moan in his mouth.

Fran felt powerless in his arms as they both sank to the floor. She had spent to many long nights desiring his touch to fight back now. She was finding her own hand snaking under the robes and finding the bare skin of his chest.

The soft rattle of keys caused them both to stand up all the sudden as a waiter blushed noticing the couple. "Hello?"

Fran took her chance making a run for it leaving Maxwell to run after her. "Bloody hell!" Maxwell groaned pushing aside the man and weaving into the crowd.

Fran felt her heart pounding in her ears as she managed to reach the elevator in time. She watched as the doors closed just before Maxwell could reach them.

"Daddy?" Maggie walked up touching her father's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Maxwell glanced at the elevator letting out a sigh. "Fran was here!"

"Fran?" Maggie's eyes grew wide letting out a gasp.

Maxwell blinked noticing the floor and pounded on the other elevator. "Sweetheart I can't…"

"Go!" Maggie pushed on her father and watched him enter the elevator.

Maxwell slammed his hand on the number and watched the doors close. He felt his mind started to race wondering how many rooms were on that floor. "I'll knock on all of them if I have to." He let out a growl as the doors opened up and he raced into the hallway. He stood still for a moment seeing a cart with towels and other cleaning supplies. "You!"

"Me?" The cleaning woman let out in a heavy accented voice. "Sir?"

"How would you like to make four hundred dollars?" Maxwell managed to dig out his bill fold and flashed the cash.

"Yes!" The woman came forward and Maxwell held out his hand. "Did you see a woman with black hair and a really nasal voice walking past here a few moments ago?"

"Miss Fine!" The woman jumped up and moved towards the door. "Yes, yes! She went to Miss H room then back real quick!"

Maxwell stood in front of the door. He quickly handed over the money and watched as the woman winked opening the door. She waved her hand pocketing the money quickly moving away.

Maxwell walked quietly in the room. It was indeed a rather expensive room as he glanced around. He let out a sigh fighting her whimpering on the bed and came forward reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Fran was shocked to see him and even more shocked when he wrapped his arms around her whimpering body allowing her to now break out into a sob.

Maxwell leaned back glancing into her eyes. "Are you alright?" He now realized how bad him taking back the 'thing' was.

"I could kill you." Fran mumbled and broke out into a slow smile.

"I nor the children wouldn't blame you." He winked leaning down to kiss her softly. "I love you."

Fran looked at him unsure of what he would say next.

"No, I'm not taking this one back."

"I can't do this right now." Fran stood up pulling away from him. "I can't! Your engaged to be married, and I won't be the other woman. Oy! I can't be the other woman."

"You won't be! It will be just you, and me."

"It will be just more than that." Fran mumbled quietly rubbing her chin.

"What?" Maxwell blinked moving closer to her. "Fran… Darling we have to try. I doubt we can fight this any longer." He reached out for her again, and was thrilled that she responded by pulling him into a huge hug. "We can take things slow." Maxwell blinked something dawning on him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Then it started to dawn on Fran who let out a soft nasal laugh. "Bryan set me up." She pointed towards Maxwell who shook his head.

"Mister Hunter?" Maxwell blinked trying focus on what was going on. All he could see was her outfit and the way it reveled her body. "You work for him?"

"Yeah…" Fran blushed noticing his gaze. "Oy! Remember you want to take this slow." Fran smiled watching him come towards her again.

"I never agreed to slowing things down tonight, Darling." Maxwell's dreams, and even some day dreams came back to haunt him as he kissed along her neck. "I'll agree with it tomorrow."

"What about…Anna…" Fran heard her own whimper and Maxwell release his hold on her. _'What about the TWINS?'_ Fran felt her inner voice cry out looking into his eyes.

Maxwell let out a sigh kissing the top of her head. "I have missed you so much. I'm sorry if I get carried away."

"Talk to her." Fran narrowed her eyes.

"Will you run away again?" Maxwell couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "Are you going to be at dinner tomorrow?"

"I will be, and Ma's going to meet us." Fran watched as Maxwell's face brighten. She let out a soft nasal laugh touching his goatee. "I'm still not sure about this."

"I'm sure of only one thing. I love you more than anyone else in the wide world, and I can finally say so."

Fran blushed as Maxwell touched her cheek. "Max… I .. "

"You can't stay here can you?" Maxwell felt his heart start to break at the thought of losing her again.

Fran's thoughts turned to the twins, and the number of issues Eve still faced in the next few months. "Not yet."

"You won't hide anymore?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"No more hiding." Fran felt the full force of his lips on hers as he now had her under his power. The feel of his arms around her waist was a drug she couldn't live without. The feel of his hands as they ran down her body. She found herself growing unsteady in his arms. "The party…" She mumbled as Maxwell picked her up in his arms.

"We have one right here." His eyes narrowed as his lips started to take a journey down her exposed flesh. Maxwell knew that the first time they had made love it was nothing but pure passion. This time it would be nothing but his love for her. His hands went over and then under the costume, and he was delighted with her small whimpers that started to fill the room.

Fran felt all reason being pushed from her brain. They still had issues to talk about! The fact he had gotten engaged while she was away, and the twins! She started to open her mouth but found her body unwilling to listen. She finally gave in feeling the last strap of silk being removed from her skin. She needed his touch. She needed him now more than ever!

Maxwell closed his eyes as he merged their souls feeling at last whole. He had felt heart sick when she had left, and now something inside was alive again. His hand traced the length of her body as they moved together. He was trying to burn this event into his memory.

The slow movement of his body on hers made Fran whimper and cry out. She at one time had tried dating other men once she saw Maxwell's engagement in the papers. She had even ended up kissing Bryan, but none of them could drive Maxwell from her mind or soul. "Maxwell…." She let out a soft whimper feeling both their souls release after a long wait.

Maxwell rolled over onto his back holding her damp body close to his. He at last had her back in his life. This wasn't one of his day dreams. "My Fran…" He held her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

"Max…I…"

Maxwell felt his heart twist. Now they had one another what could still be haunting her? He gently touched her cheek smiling. "Shhhhh."

Bryan sat at the table smiling holding little Jonah on his knee. "You see it's all about a game!" He watched as the little boy giggled at his funny faces more than the cartoon he was reading.

Rose had Eve on her hip smiling at him. "Where is Fran this morning? Did anyone ever get them out of the closet?"

Bryan let out a roar of laughter. "Yes my dear."

Mary's face darken looking at another piece of this morning's paper. "She didn't!"

"What's wrong, Mary?" Rose tilted her head as Mary handed her the gossip page. "Anna Jameson ends engagement with Maxwell Sheffield on the grounds that…. O…" Rose's face twisted in pain as Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"On the grounds?" Bryan's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"That he didn't want anymore children." Rose's voice was faint and she watched as her lover's face became flushed with anger. "Well she had to tell them something!"

"C.C. Babcock was right I should have just went ahead buried her!" Bryan took the page letting out a sharp hiss. "I might do that later today."

"I don't understand? If everything went as planned… well Fran never came to check on the children last night.. So we know something must have happened between her and Maxwell!" Rose's eyes went from Bryan's to Mary's.

"Maxwell Sheffield needs his reputation in order to run his business." Mary's voice was faint. "If Fran were to show up with twins in tow…."

"Not to mention what Fran will think when she see's this." Bryan shook his head remembering what damage Maxwell's taking back the 'thing' did to her.

"Everyone got the paper this morning." Rose blushed watching Bryan's face. "She's going to see …. Hello Fran!" Rose stood up and Eve reached out for her mother's arms.

"Oy!" Fran felt her whole body tense looking at the gathering. "I know what you did Mista!" She reached out hitting Bryan on the back of the head playfully as he buried the newspaper article under the table.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Come on Rose! Let's do Fran a favor and get her a proper breakfast." Mary stood up and took Eve from Fran's arms. Rose reached out taking Jonah from Bryan's lap.

"Fran…. Did you see…?" Bryan couldn't lie to her.

"I saw it." Fran let out a whimper. "He left around midnight, and that article was waiting for me this morning on my door. Oy! Bryan what am I going to do?"

"Tell him anyway?"

Fran let out a whimper shaking her head. "I am…"

"Fran…" Bryan shook his head. "He's made some mistakes, and you've made some mistakes… I think he hand handle two toddlers running around!"

"I think it's more than that." Fran glanced into his eyes. "What if…"

"Fran you've told me all your fears before. Can you handle the ghost of Sarah Sheffield?" Bryan reached out touching her hand.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Bryan leaned back and Fran let out a nasal sigh.

"I don't want to ruin him by…" Fran stopped herself shaking her head. "Oy why am I even talking to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When were you going to tell me about, Rose?" She poked him on the shoulder and Bryan made a pouting face. "She's glowing, and don't deny your going to let her escape back to Santa Fe!"

"She's got a business to run." Bryan reached out waving his finger towards Fran. "My relationship is different!"

"Yeah… right… Mista I'm never getting married man!" Fran reached out for a glass of water. She watched as Bryan's eyes glanced towards Rose and then back towards her.

"That statement does bug her."

"See! This statement bugs me!" Fran poked at the article. "What if I tell him and he pushes me away?"

"What ever happened to seize the day?"

"It's called 'Carpe Diem'" Fran put down the glass letting out a hiss. "I don't want to hurt them."

"Can you live now without Maxwell Sheffield?"

"No…" Fran shivered recalling his touch.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Take things slow." Fran watched Bryan's face. "Don't give me that look."

"Are you going to make Jonah and Eve tell Maxwell he's a father?" Bryan wiggled his eyebrows playfully like a plan was forming.

"Bryan…. Stay out of this please… Oy, I have to deal with ma's reaction to this." Fran glanced back down at the article.

"What about her reaction to grandchildren?"

Bryan felt a hit on the head from a rolled up newspaper coming from his mother who sat a plate in front of Fran. "Stop pestering the girl!"

Bryan glanced at his mother and then back towards Fran. He watched as Fran took both twins in her lap as the pair settled down. "I pester because I care."

"I don't want to make a mistake. I want to give him a chance to…"

"Your hiding." He waved his hand again feeling another blow to his head this time coming from Rose. "Will people stop hitting me for just a moment!"

"Do you need some back up at this family dinner tonight?" Mary glanced towards Fran.

"Just watch the kids." Fran kissed Jonah and then Eve on the head. "I promise they'll have enough exposure to my family soon enough."

Maxwell shifted in his chair as Sylvia Fine gave him a harsh glance. "What is this I read about you not wanting children?" She poked a finger into his chest casing the man to tumble back. "My baby finally came back to us and your not going to drive her away!"

"Ma!" Fran rolled her eyes as Maggie was holding her neck. "Ya need to let go of that already." Fran was just thankful that Sylvia had no idea about Eve and Jonah yet. She was sure that she would have used their existence against him.

"What is it like living there? You really didn't give us many details!" Brighton reached out taking one of Fran's pictures she was showing the table. "What do you do for Mister Hunter?"

"I'm his personal baby sitter basically." Fran let out a laugh watching Maxwell's face.

"Isn't that what you did for, Mister Sheffield? Are you his nanny?" Morty narrowed his eyes towards his blushing daughter.

"No daddy. It's not like what I was doing for Maxwell." Fran felt Maxwell's hand under the table touch hers.

"Then what do you do?"

"I'm a personal director." Fran turned from her father's glare to see Sylvia's eyes. "What is it Ma?"

"I didn't raise you to be a career woman!"

"Well sometimes things change." Fran blushed as her mother shook her head. "It will all work out, Ma!" She felt Maxwell's hand clasp around hers tightly. She felt a strange sense of peace with Maxwell holding her hand under the table. They had both agreed not to come out with a formal relationship until later on.

"When are you coming home?" Maggie watched as Fran's face blushed scarlet red.

"Not for at least nine to ten months, sweetie." Fran glanced at all the frowning Sheffield children. "I could have you all come up and help me move!"

"That sounds like wonderful idea….Miss Fine."

"What about this, Mista Hunter? Is he just using you?" Sylvia glared at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"He's seeing someone, Ma… Sort of.. It's really hard to explain he's taken some strange vow never to get married for some reason."

"Does his mother know?"

"Fran, we really need you home soon! I mean did you know about Niles and Miss Babcock?" Grace moved in closer. "They are expecting a kid and everything!"

Fran let out a nasal laugh glancing at Grace. "Your putting me on!"

"It's true! That's one of the reasons he couldn't be here today. C.C. had an appointment today!" Grace watched Fran's face for a moment as her former nanny shifted in her seat.

"That's something I would never have pictured." Fran did her best trying to see her friend and Miss Babcock together. "Nope still can't."

"Brighton found them yesterday inside the front hall closet!" Maggie watched her brother's face become white. "He passed out!"

"Have you ever seen Niles? In boxers? It's really not a pretty sight!" Brighton shook his head as Maxwell let out a whimper of pain.

"It was a rather surreal thing to see." Maxwell shook his head slowly.

"I have something to say." Sylvia turned her gaze towards Fran. "There is something going on here, and something your not telling your mother."

Fran let out a whimper shaking her head. "You won't let this go will you Ma?"

"You didn't even call us for months! You just came by once in the middle of the night! I bet Val got a call."

Fran blushed again as everyone in the table glanced her way.

"She's here now." Maxwell glanced towards Sylvia. "Let's not push this issue."

"Are you coming back home?" Sylvia let out a nasal whimper watching Fran shake her head slowy.

"Your not coming home yet?" Maggie glanced at her former nanny slightly shocked. "Why not?"

"Miss Fine still has a job in Alaska, but has promised to fly in often to come see us all."

Fran walked out into the night air letting out a huge sigh. She had never felt more guilty or cornered in her life. She turned as he reached out for her hand. "Is it wise to walk with your former nanny so soon after you've been dumped?" She smiled feeling his other hand on her waist pulling her close.

"They all missed you, and just want you back. I can hardly blame them."

"When… when.. I'm ready to come back." Fran reached out fixing his tie. "I can't not just yet."

"Are you ever going to trust me again?"

"I hope one day you can learn to trust me again." Fran's words were soft, and left him puzzled.

"Fran.. I…" He blinked this time she quieted him with her lips.

"I'll give you a call when I am safely back in my cabin."

"I'm going to call you every day. I don't care what I have to do! I'm going to make this work." His hand traced her cheek softly. "One day all will be right with the world again, and all our regrets will fade into the past."

"God, I hope so." Fran was melting in his arms, and she let out a sigh.

"No matter what happens… No matter where you go.. I love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing I've Ever Known

Part 3 of 3

Ceniana 

Maxwell glanced out the window feeling his heart beat heavy inside his chest. "How much longer?" He mumbled quietly to himself trying to count down the hours he had already been on this blasted plane. He closed his eyes trying to recall the last time he had heard her voice.

* _'So will you come? I have something important to show you.' Her voice was timid and strangely enough full of fear._

 _'I'll be there with bells on! Does this mean that you are moving back to New York next month?'_

 _'Oy, nothing can stop that now!' Fran let out a nasal laugh. 'I just hope you'll be able to forgive me for keeping this from.'_

"Mister Sheffield, can I get you anything?" The woman did her best to smile reaching out taking Maxwell's untouched cup of coffee.

"When will we land again?" He glanced up into her eyes.

"Not for few more hours." She walked away towards the cabin letting out a sigh. "Can I get you fellows anything?"

The pilots both shook their heads. "It's hard to believe any of this."

"What did you hear? No one told me anything when they woke me up!" He reached over pushing another button.

"It's all mixed up, but from what I heard Mister Hunter is dead. Miss Rose is on death's door, and Miss Fine is no better."

"Woah!" The man blinked leaning back in his chair. "What a moment Mister Hunter and Miss Rose had a baby just a month ago?"

The man shook his head slowly. "It's all still such a mess, and the police are still trying to figure it out."

 _Two weeks earlier_

"You can't be pulled in two forever, Fran!" Bryan displayed a huge smile glancing into the little baby's face. "He IS coming here right?"

"Oy! He's coming. He might want to strangle me once he sees the twins." Fran glanced out towards the twins running around being chased by Mary.

"When did you start trusting him again?" Rose sat down taking the little baby from Bryan's arms.

"I…." Fran narrowed her eyes trying to think. "When he was willing to slow things down."

"Every time she comes back from New York… She talks about the small romantic stuff he does." Rose watched as Fran blushed. "Just think you finally will get to share the twins with him."

"Long over due if you ask me." Bryan let out a yelp as Rose reached out with one hand to pinch his arm.

"Are you over the 'Thing'?" Rose narrowed her eyes towards a blushing Fran.

"Yes."

"So if he was to ask for your hand…." Rose gave her a playful smile. She then watched as Fran glared at Bryan.

"I'm not planning anything!" Bryan lifted up his hands. "I swear this time I'm staying out of it!"

"That's what you said last time, Mista!" She watched as Bryan stood up going after a laughing Jonah. "I'm going to miss you two."

"You act like we will never come to New York."

Fran blushed looking into her eyes. "You know Rose… I hope he can forgive me. I don't think I could forgive me for keeping this quiet."

Rose smiled looking out towards the playing children. "You wanted to protect them, and in the long term he'll understand that. Wasn't he worried about his children? He'll understand you wanting to protect them."

Fran shifted hearing her purse ring. "I'll be right back!" She walked up pulling the phone out of her purse. "Hello?"

"There you are! I was starting to wonder." Maxwell's voice was thick with excitement.

"You called me this morning silly!" Fran let out a nasal giggle like a school girl with a new crush. "Do you have any idea how large my long distant bill is?"

"I have some idea." Maxwell reached out handling a small jewelry box. "I just had to hear your voice again. "I have a meeting to attend to… I love you too." Maxwell hung up the phone glancing into Niles's face. "Stop looking so please with yourself, old man."

"You should have asked her the last time she was here." Niles held his hands behind his back as C.C. walked into the office.

"I didn't think it was the right time." Maxwell handed the box to C.C. "It came back from the jewelers today."

C.C.'s eyes grew wide as Niles glanced over her shoulder. "Wow, Nanny Fine is going to love this!" The engagement ring was simple with a huge diamond set in the middle.

"You have really outdone yourself sir."

"I want to drag her back here soon as possible. I never thought I would miss her so much." Maxwell glazed into Niles's face and blinked. "Something wrong?"

"It will be good to have her home… sir…" Niles watched as Maxwell pocketed the ring and walked out the office door. He moved to follow his employer, but C.C. let out a hiss. "Leaking, Caca?"

"Something is bugging you." C.C. stood up.

"Shouldn't you go check on, Vicky?" Niles turned around only to feel her reach out turning him around. "What?"

"Split it!"

"I…." Niles let out a whimper bowing his head. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" C.C. stood up quickly putting her hands on her hips. "Spill it, bell boy! Something's been bugging you for months now. I'm just shocked you managed to keep your mouth shut this long."

"I had to." Niles let out a sigh.

"Why? What's stopping a big yenta like you?"

"I took a oath on our child's life!" Niles blinked feeling C.C. slap him playfully on the arm. "Stop it woman or you'll break something!"

"Never, never do that! Oy! This one is a big one isn't it?"

"It's more than just big…" Niles let out a sigh. "I just hope they can work it all out in the long run."

"Well if you can I can get together." C.C. rolled her eyes as Niles let out a chuckle.

 _Present day_

"Mister Sheffield?" The woman's touch on his arm broke him from his dream. Maxwell glanced up looking blurry eyed into her eyes. "Fra…." He stopped himself letting out a sigh. "Yes?"

"We will be landing in a few minutes." She smiled as Maxwell sat up. "There will be a limo waiting for you."

"Thank you." Maxwell shifted letting out a sigh feeling the plane starting to decent towards land. "Do you know when the Fines might be coming?"

The woman sat down letting out a sigh. "They are a few hours behind you. Mrs. Hunter has sent another plane for your children."

Maxwell closed his eyes and felt his stomach twist and jump as the plane hit the run way. "My answers can't come soon enough."

George let out a sigh watching the private plane taxi around coming to a full stop. He had been awaken in the middle of the night by that awful phone call. He waited seeing the man come from the plane walking up towards him. "Mister Sheffield? I'm George!" He reached out for the man's single bag.

"Yes." Maxwell glanced around the darken private airport. It would be a few more hours before dawn. "How far is the hospital?"

"We will be there soon enough." George tried to smile but he felt the crushing stress of what happened hit him all over again.

Maxwell climbed in the back of the limo and waited. "What the devil happened?"

"Mister Hunter was always a giving soul." George pulled out starting down a long and lonely road. "He could give anything to anyone. That kind of giving has two followers those who admire you, and those who want to take from you."

Maxwell felt his throat tighten. "Miss Fine was shot and stabbed…." Maxwell couldn't picture someone wanting to attack Fran.

"I'll tell you what I know. They suspect it was some kind a robbery in Mister Hunter's house. They were not expecting the three of them there. He had sent away his housekeeper earlier in the day. Who ever they were cleared out the place."

"Leaving them to die." Maxwell felt his hands ache wanting to reached out and strangle the person or persons that would do such a thing.

George blinked grabbing his car phone and keeping one hand steadily on the wheel. "Yes, Miss? Are you sure?" George shook his head slowly as Maxwell did his best to hear.

"What's going on?"

"I can see why, but he's not going to be happy." George let out a grumble turning the limo around heading a different way. "I know… Miss Rose?" George let out a gasp after a few moments. "I understand."

"George?" Maxwell moved closer. "What's happened?"

"There is another place we need to go first. You can't help, Miss Fine now she's in surgery."

"Bloody hell! I'm going to see Miss Fine!"

"Sir…" George did his best to control his emotions. He pulled the limo over just for a moment leaving it running. George let out a sigh turning his head to face Maxwell Sheffield. "It is important that you do this first. It is something that she would want you to do."

"How well do you know, Miss Fine?"

"Very well!" George let out a sigh. "Trust me, Mister Sheffield."

Maxwell nodded slowly as George started up the limo once again. "How long will this take?" Maxwell relaxed burying his head in his hands. It felt like forever this 'side' trip he was forced to go on. The moment the limo stopped he lifted up his head to look outside to see the wooden cabin. He blinked as the door to the limo opened up and a small female hand reached out for him.

"Mister Sheffield." Mary's voice was faint and full of grief.

Maxwell jumped out of the limo glancing into her face. "Mrs. Hunter… I'm sorry for…"

Mary lifted up her hand quieting for a moment. "I can't think about that right now." Her eyes started to fight the onset of tears. "Do not mention it again or I'm not going to get thru this." She reached out taking his arm.

Maxwell blushed walking towards the cabin. "Why are we here?"

"Fran was preparing to tell you next week, and someone took that away from her. She should still be the one, but it's important you know this now." They both stood at the door as Mary gently knocked.

"Mary!" Teresa opened the door pulling the elder woman into a huge hug. "Mary, Mary!" Maxwell watched for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Teresa, are they alright?"

"They know something is going on." Teresa stopped for a moment glancing at Maxwell. "Hello…"

"Maxwell Sheffield." He reached out to take her hand. Teresa quickly led them both inside the cabin.

"Go get some sleep my dear." Mary touching Teresa's hand. "I'll handle things from here." Mary waited watching Teresa head down the hallway. She waved her hand towards Maxwell who followed her down the other hallway.

Maxwell followed and entered a room of pink and blue. He glanced at the pink flowers on the wallpaper, and blue horses wondering about Fran's latest taste in decoration. Then he came face to face with two small beds, and a travel crib.

Mary watched him for a moment she could see the wheels in his head turning as he walked over towards Jonah's small bed. "She was worried… if you took back that night… what would that mean for them…" She was unsure if Maxwell heard her or not watching him touch Jonah's cheek.

"Mummy?" Eve's little head poked up glancing around the dark room. Maxwell's eyes came in contact with the little girl's

"What would that mean for them." Maxwell repeated the words he had heard Fran say during one of his strange dreams glancing into that set of small eyes. Maxwell felt Jonah react to his twin's cry causing the little boy to sit up and stare at Maxwell.

Mary walked over towards Eve taking her hand. "They are normally a hand full." She smile kneeling down and had Eve face her.

Maxwell noticed the hearing aid on Eve's ear. It was all so much! He reached out brushing one of the little girl's black locks to get a better picture.

Mary glanced at Eve and made a movement with her hands. "Daddy." She then pointed towards Maxwell.

"Daddee?" Jonah blinked rubbing his eyes and glancing at Mary.

"Yes, Jonah." Mary smiled.

Maxwell paced in the living room up and down unable to absorb it all. "Here." Mary handed him a cup of coffee. "This will help, and after this we will be off to the hospital."

Maxwell took the cup but kept on pacing.

"Mister Sheffield…. Maxwell…" She watched him a moment longer.

"This isn't fair to you." Maxwell stopped lowering his head. He opened his mouth and then shut it again pacing up and down. "I was such a bloody fool… I knew.. " He let out a soft growl trying to find someone to blame for nearly.

Mary stood up holding the small little bundle in her arms. "There is more, but we will have to talk…"

Maxwell let out whimper. "More?" He stood frozen for a moment watching Mary's soft eyes gaze into his. _'I'm being selfish.'_ Maxwell lowered himself onto one of the seats. He watched as Mary reached out into a small carrier to hold her small granddaughter.

"I need to prepare you for a few things. Fran's injuries…. " Mary stopped herself and closed her eyes. "She has four. The first one is a knife wound that luckily didn't damage anything. The second is a wound that grazed one of her kidneys. The third did damage to her liver. The fourth is a bullet close to her spine." Mary realized that her voice sounded cold and reached out to touch Maxwell's knee. "It's the blood loss that worries them. She was on that floor for … a long time."

Maxwell felt his insides shiver, and he glanced at the clock. "The Fines should be here in an hour."

Mary stood up and Maxwell reached out getting the baby's carrier. "Either one of us will be sleeping… so we are taking little Belle with us."

Maxwell watched as Teresa came forward. "Will you call me? Soon as she and Rose are out of surgery?"

Mary froze for just a moment shaking her head towards the woman. "Rose… is gone." She forced back a cry as Teresa reached out to touch Mary. "No… Stay with the twins… Fran's the one who is in trouble now."

Fran felt her whole body tinkle and shiver as she felt a gray light flood her eyes. "Oy!" She sat up looking at the foggy room. "Hello?"

"Hello, Fran!" Bryan appeared if by magic in the fog and smoke.

"BRYAN!" Fran made a move to reach out for her and jump off the table put he quickly signaled for her to stay put. "I… I… saw you…."

"Die?" The man reached her side smiling. "Yes."

Fran glanced around trying to get up from the table again, but Bryan kept her still. "Am I …?"

"No, Fran." Bryan let out a sigh. "Not unless you move from that table."

Fran glanced around and Bryan reached out to close her jaw.

"It's alright, Fran."

"Maxwell… Twins… What about Belle?" She glanced into Bryan's eyes. "You… can't be."

"Fran, don't be afraid to tell him everything. Tell him everything that happened, and trust him. He loves you." Bryan reached out touching her tear stained cheek.

"What will I do? Oy! You can't be gone!" Fran pulled on his shirt letting out a whimper. "What about Rose?"

Bryan's face twisted in pain glancing into her eyes. "Fran…."

"no…." Fran's voice was soft and she let out a whimper. "Not her too."

"Things happen in this life. You have to hold on to what you have. I expect you to take care of Belle and mother." Bryan winked letting go of her cheek. "You have a long road back, but what ever you do… tell him and let him know everything!" He stood up letting out a sigh. "I have to leave you."

She reached out touching his hand once more. "Bryan."

"Take care of my daughter." He leaned in kissing her cheek.

Fran glanced around noticing she was alone once more. She let out a whimper as the smoke grew thicker. The soft sound of a beep could be heard in the distance as she waited quietly on the table.

Maxwell was expecting Sylvia to be a basket case, but her quiet manner he found unsettling. He glanced at Mary and then back at Morty and Sylvia. "Sylvia…."

She opened her mouth and then shut it again. "Oy…" She managed to say after a few moments. "I can't feel her! For the first time in years I can't feel her!" She glanced at her frowning husband. They all glanced as a worn out doctor stood before them. "Docta?" Sylvia raced up to him before anyone else could speak. "How is she?"

"We won't know for a while. She's in recovering and in a few hours we will move her into intensive care." The doctor glanced towards Mary and the two seemed to exchanged unspoken words. "I can take you in there but only for a few moments. She's not going to come around for a while." The doctor reached out leading Sylvia inside.

Maxwell glanced back into Mary's eyes. "What is it?"

"The bullet was closer to her spine than first thought." Mary's voice was faint.

"You got that much from a man's look?" Morty blinked glancing at Mary. "How do you know?"

"I used to work with him Mister Fine." Mary closed her eyes. "He'll tell you once your wife is done." Mary closed her eyes for just a moment.

"Why don't you go lay down somewhere?" Maxwell sat down next to her.

"I don't have the energy to tell them about the twins." She whispered quietly into Maxwell's ear. "Forgive me, Maxwell… I don't."

Maxwell blushed and nodded quietly. "Do you have a picture of them at least?"

Mary reached inside her small purse pulling out a picture. Her lower lip trembled looking into his eyes. "For my part… I'm sorry."

"For your part?" Maxwell blinked taking the older woman's hand. "Bloody hell… With all the mistakes I made… no one but me is to blame."

"I'm going to take Belle, and go back to the cabin. I will send George back and have him wait if you need him." Mary stood up taking the sleeping baby in the carrier.

Maxwell watched her go letting out a sigh and glancing at the smiling picture of Fran with the two toddlers. He knew Brighton, Gracie and Maggie would be here in less than an hour. He glanced up to see Sylvia storming towards him. "Sy…."

"You did this to her! If you hadn't pushed her away! Why did you have to take it back!" Sylvia started to hit him with her heavy purse and Maxwell felt cornered until Morty pulled her off of him.

"Bloody hell!" Maxwell held him arm letting out a whimper. "I would change things if I could." His words broke with emotion as he placed the picture in his pocket.

"Mister Sheffield would you like to be next?" Morty watched his face as Maxwell quietly nodded.

He walked into the room and let out a whimper. She was there in bed covered by blankets, and tubes ran in and out of her small body. He reached out touching her bruised cheek wondering how much of a fight Fran really did give her attackers. "Darling? I'm here…" He was careful touching her cheek. He was quick to notice the state of her hair a mess of tangles, and something was making it look rather matted. "Doctor?" Maxwell glanced up into the man's eyes.

"She's lucky. She's got a fighting chance from this point on. If she can stay with us the next twenty four hours then…."

"Then?" Maxwell felt his throat tighten.

"Her chances go up remarkably." The man reached out touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay."

 _"Maxwell?"_ Fran mind reached out hearing his voice faintly.

"I know your there." He touched her cheek again. "I will be back, but make sure you hang on."

Fran's eyes fluttered open and the doctor let out a sharp gasp of surprise. "I'll be damned."

Maxwell's eyes widen turning around letting out a whimper of joy. "Fran?"

Fran opened her mouth trying to say something but then shut it again as her eyes closed.

"Shhhhh…. I'll be back soon." Maxwell ached to stay but the touch of the doctor's hand on his shoulder was a warning.

"That is the damnest thing I have ever seen." The doctor mumbled quietly. "She shouldn't have been able to do that."

Fran felt surrounded once more but the waves of pain and gray fog. Her mind recalled the events that led up to her shooting.

"Come on! Instead of going out tonight, and taking you two to dinner we can talk here private! I can make…"

"Fish!" Fran and Rose both glared at one another standing in his living room.

"Bryan! Come on we could go out and play tonight." Rose giggled as Bryan wrapped his arms around her.

"Oy! You two make me wish I had Maxwell here." Fran let out a whimper watching them head towards the kitchen. "What am I going to tell him?"

"Here's an idea!" Bryan called out in the kitchen. "The TRUTH?!"

Rose came out a moment later letting out a giggle. "It's strange from what you told me about Maxwell…" She let out a laugh shaking her head.

"What?"

"You both have hidden yourselves behind children." Rose felt Fran's gentle push on her arm. "What was that for?"

"I'm not hiding!" Fran let out a sigh. "I… am just moving slowly."

"Turtles move faster!" Bryan yelled from his kitchen as the two women sat down.

"POT calling kettle!" Fran responded letting out a nasal sigh. "He'll be here in two weeks, and I have no idea how he's going to handle the twins."

"Are you still thinking about the newspaper article you saw in New York at that time?"

"Yes.. It does bug me." Fran closed her eyes. "I will have to trust in my love for him."

"I think real love can overcome anything." Rose winked letting out a laugh.

*BANG! *BANG!* Fran hear the house shake standing up with Rose by her side. "What the hell!?" She watched Bryan walked out of the kitchen his chest covered in blood. He quickly fell to the floor.

"BRYAN!"

"Fran Fine?" A mask man called out.

"Yes!" Rose's voice had a strange nasal tone as another shot rang out.

Fran's mind then blinked and she found herself on the table again. "Rose?" She turned to find the red headed woman smiling next to her. "Rose!" She wrapped her arms around the laughing woman.

"Like the table?" Rose's voice had her faint Irish accent as she stood up walking around Fran. "Marble…"

"They…wanted me, but why did you speak out?"

"I do anything for a friend." Rose's eyes seemed to glitter in the strange light. "Do you feel that strange pull to move off this table yet?"

"No." Fran closed her eyes. "I don't want to die."

"Fight then… "

Fran felt a strange tinkling feeling on her hand and reached out with her other hand to touch it. "Oy! What's that?"

"Maxwell." Rose reached out to hug her one more time. "Bryan's waiting for me, and Maxwell's waiting for you. Wake up Fran!"

Maxwell had expected the twins introduction to everyone else to go chaotic. Jonah was at in between fits of giggles and whimpers trying his best to warm up to everyone, but one person was missing. He called out for his mother for an hour before he settled down. Eve was quiet watching her twin and hiding behind his leg. It was hard leaving the two of them with Gracie and Maggie. He watched as the monitors made the soft beeping noise reaching out to stroke her hand gently. "I felt something between us that night… that first time." Maxwell was mumbling but had to let it out. "We were connected forever."

Fran's monitors let out a soft beep as her only response.

Maxwell reached inside his pocket feeling the small little jewelry box. "Fran… wake up just a little." He waited a moment and reached out for her hand. "We can start again and give one another a clean slate."

Fran's hand moved slowly in his and Maxwell gazed up into her unopened eyes.

"Wake up Fran! Please just wake up." It had been two days since she had gotten out of recovery room. He watched as her eyes opened up slowly. "Fran…." He let out a whimper of joy. "Those eyes."

Fran felt her something pull on her as her eyes started to close again. "Max?" It was barely a whisper. Fran's mind started to race as her body respond back in a series of aches.

"Fran…" He felt his lower lip starting to tremble. "Thank God!" He knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, but her being awake was the first step. "Eve misses you."

It hit her all the sudden as she closed her eyes. "I'm…"

"Shhhh shhh." He reached out touching the tears coming from her eyes. "None of that now, sweetheart."

"They… knew…" Fran's closed her eyes again trying to fight sleep.

Maxwell leaned in closer holding her hand. "Fran?"

She struggled to open her eyes again.

"I love you."

Maxwell waited a long moment watching her sleep before standing up and leaving the room. "Maxwell?" Mary's voice was faint and she reached out taking his arm. "I have to talk to you."

Maxwell blushed recalling it was Bryan and Rose's funeral today. "Mary, I…"

"You belong here… Your son was very kind to me attending the funeral." Mary lead him on letting out a sigh holding tight to a folder. "I need to tell you about Bryan's and Rose's wishes."

Maxwell stopped for a moment tilting his head.

"Here." Mary placed the packet in his hands watching as Maxwell opened it up. She stood there forever watching as Maxwell's eyes read Bryan, and Rose's will.

 _'Trust funds for Fran, Eve, and Jonah? Fran has guardian ship of Belle Ann?'_ Maxwell glanced up into Mary's eyes. "Do you know what this will says?"

"It gives Fran custody of my granddaughter." Mary watched Maxwell's jaw twist in pain. "I know what it says, and I know the reasons behind it."

"Your….." Maxwell was in shock. "What about…" He couldn't quite get the words out.

"I'm an old woman Maxwell." She took his arm again. "Bryan lost his sister years ago, and Rose was by herself in life expect for us." Mary let out a sigh. "I'm not sure how Fran will take this news."

Maxwell glanced at the document again. With the trust fund Bryan had set up just for Fran, and Fran's control of Belle's inheritance it would leave her a very wealthy woman. "I don't know how…. If Fran recovers she's going to…"

"Breath!" Mary reached out touching his arm. "She will recover, and after that you will heal her heart once and for all."

Maxwell's mind started to race back towards Fran's broken form laying in her hospital bed. "Bloody hell." Maxwell let out a groan holding onto the will. "All I want to do at this moment is get her back to New York."

"It will be several weeks before we have her able to travel." Mary's mind already started turning working on a plan.

"Your… Belle…. " Maxwell let out another sigh.

Mary managed a small smile glancing into his eyes. "I'm an old woman Maxwell. I have longed to be a grandmother for years. Fran's twins gave me a taste of what it's like… I'm not leaving Belle's life for all the money in the world. I'm not staying here either." Mary glanced around the hospital hallway. "There is a penthouse in New York. I shall make my home there."

Maxwell once again glanced down at the will. Fran was now even more wealthy than he. "She's not going to want any of this." He narrowed his eyes glancing into Mary's.

"Yet.. She'll receive it all." Mary winked leaving Maxwell alone in the hallway still shocked.

Niles sat in the dark of his kitchen feeling a great weight on his shoulders. He had been playing with the business card for over an hour unable to sleep. His eyes then focused on his little daughter sleeping quietly in the chair. "He knew this would happen." Niles shook his head pocketing the card trying to force the matter from his mind.

 _'If anything happens to me….' Bryan's words echoed in Niles's brain._

Niles pulled out the card once more walking towards the phone. He noticed one word on the card along with a phone number. Quickly he dialed the number letting out a sigh hearing it ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was deep, and a male. "What's the word?"

"Heartache." Niles read the word and heard the silence on the other end. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I understand, and all will be done."

Niles shook his head as he was soon greeted by a dial tone.

Fran felt the dull ache of her healing body as she opened her eyes to greet another day. She turned her head to see him sleeping in the chair. She glanced at his handsome face, and noticed his unshaven appearance. Her head then twisted towards the other side to see her sleeping father. "Daddy?" She managed to reached out shaking him awake.

"Sweetheart?" Morty woke up whispering quietly.

"What time is it?" Fran tilted her head towards the darken window.

"Two in the morning." Morty smiled touching her face. "This is the first time you haven't looked pale."

"Go home to the twins for me?" Fran's mind started to race thinking about her little boy and girl. "I want to see them tomorrow."

"I don't think…" Morty watched Fran's face and let out a sigh. "I'll go home, and bring them both in the morning."

Fran watched her father leave and twisted her head back around to find Maxwell staring at her. "Hello…" She smiled feeling yet another ache hit her wounds.

"Fran…" Maxwell moved in towards her touching her face. "You feel warm." He could indeed see Morty Fine was right her color was coming back.

"I… " Fran let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the twins."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." Maxwell kissed her palm and smiled. "No more apologizes." Maxwell reached inside his pocket pulling out the small jewelry box. "I was bloody hell hoping to give this to you over a romantic dinner, but I don't want to waste one more moment with you."

Fran blinked watching him pull out the ring. "Max…"

"Fran Fine, I want you to be my wife. I want you, and I won't take no for answer." Maxwell waited hoping to God she won't turn him down. He was aware of the long road back to recovery she had to face, but he wanted to share every moment with her.

Fran's mind started to flash images of Bryan and Rose. She felt her heart twist looking at the ring, and into his face. "I don't deserve this." Her voice was barely above a whisper looking into his eyes.

"Please…" Maxwell felt his voice break with emotion. "I lost you once, and I nearly lost you this past week. I will NOT loose you again."

Fran felt him reach out kissing and doing his best to hold her. She let out a soft whimper of pain shot back into her body. She frowned watching Maxwell pull back. "Yes."

"What was that again?"

"Yes.." Fran smiled as Maxwell leaned over kissing her lips.

"I can't wait to take you into my arms." He touched her sides and smiled slipping her new ring on to her finger.

"Just wait until you have to deal with the troublesome two some all the time." Fran let out a soft laugh.

"Might want to start thinking about calling them a 'threesome.'"

"Ooo Mister Sheffield! A girl has to recover first." Fran tilted her head noticing something in his eyes. "What?"

"Belle…." Maxwell knew he had to tell her, and the sooner the better.

Fran's lower lip trembled thinking about the now orphaned little girl. "Yes?"

"Bryan and Rose left her to you." He waited watching her face tremble as his hand touched her cheek.

"No…."

"I talked to Mary, and she says it was Bryan and Rose's wish." He reached out drying her tears with his hand. "She told me to tell you… not to fight it."

"I…."

"Fran…" Maxwell felt his own eyes start to tear up. "The most important thing is for you to get well. I want you to head back home as soon as the doctors will allow it." Maxwell glanced into her eyes and saw the haunted look. He had called Niles earlier in the day giving him instructions to make things ready for three small children. He was shocked when C.C. mentioned that Fran might want to see Doctor Bort. Maxwell had heard her whimpering during the night, and knew that he couldn't push Fran to talk about the events surrounding Bryan and Rose's death.

"Well…" Fran closed her eyes trying to stop her own grief from overwhelming her.

"Do they realize how serious her condition is?" The doctor twisted his hands looking into Mary's eyes. "She could still have dozens of set backs!"

"She's going to be in a New York Hospital close to her parents and the man she's going to marry. I think she'll be fine, Jeremy." Mary slipped a paper towards Fran's doctor once more. "I have three nurses flying with her."

"I don't advise…"

"Do you think she wants to stay here?" Mary smiled waiting for him to sign the release papers.

Jeremy let out a sigh handing them over. "Have the people in New York contact me first thing."

"I'll talk to Maxwell." Mary let out a sigh as Jeremy glared at her. "Yes?"

"Your staying?"

"I have a few things to do here before I leave." Mary reached out touching his shoulder. She turned her head to see Maxwell walking around with the twins and Belle in his arms.

"Well, well this makes a pretty picture." Mary walked up picking Eve up in her arms.

"Fran wanted to see them." Maxwell blushed feeling guilt rush over him.

"I have a present for you." Mary waved the papers in her free hand. "I'm going to make sure everything is set into motion." Mary turned smiling at Eve. "Kiss?"

The little girl giggled giving the elder woman a small kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy!" Jonah pulled on Maxwell's pants and Mary put Eve down to her twin brother.

"Remember what I said, Jonah." Maxwell let out a sigh glancing up to find Mary walked away.

"Gently, gently…" Jonah walked quietly down the hall.

Fran shifted feeling her body ache as the door opened up again. "Hello?"

She lifted up her head to see the two small children glaring at her. "Babies?" She let out a whimper of joy as they carefully moved closer.

"Hi!" Eve smiled sitting by her mother's beside and glancing at the monitors. The two children couldn't help the urge to want to push buttons and quickly stuck their hands inside their pockets.

"They got ahead of me." Maxwell smiled putting Belle down. The baby was sleeping quietly inside her carrier.

Fran lifted herself up slowly to glance at the red haired baby and let out a soft sigh.

Jonah's eyes were big looking at his mother. "Sick?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Fran felt tears starting to form and fought the onset.

"I think Mary has your release papers." Maxwell rubbed his chin.

"That means?"

"We can take all four of you home." Maxwell felt his heart burst with joy. "Course you'll have to stay at the local hospital for a few more weeks."

"Oy? Weeks? Any news on… on…" Fran felt her lower lip tremble thinking about her attackers.

"No sweetheart."

"Pardon me." The nurse smiled poking her head inside the room. "Mary let me know these little rug rats were in here." She pointed at the twins. "Would you like me to take them to our daycare for a while?"

Fran let out a soft sigh noticing the pair's eyes were wide with terror over her state. She wondered what her twins were thinking about all the tubes and monitors she was plugged into. "Please."

Maxwell lifted each twin up one by one to give Fran a kiss. He soon left to see the nursery. That left Fran to glance at sleeping, Belle. She watched as the child opened up her little eyes to gaze back. Her green eyes were bright and Fran could have swore she was smiling. "Darling?" Maxwell walked back inside the room glancing from Fran to Belle. "Are you alright?"

"Let me hold her." Fran reached out and Maxwell placed the small child inside her arms.

"Careful!" Maxwell watched and help Fran shift pillows around.

"She should be with her parents." Fran felt guilt overwhelm her.

"I know." Maxwell moved in closer. "She'll have us." He watched as Fran's face filled with doubt. "I'm not letting you escape. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Maybe until we say 'I do'" Fran smirked as the baby let out a gurgling giggle.

Maxwell's mind started to race. He wanted them to have a proper wedding. "It's going to be months before your fully recovered. If you want me to find a justice of the peace…."

"Ma would have a fit."

"I'll take you anywhere, and anytime." Maxwell's eyes glazed over kissing her forehead and then lightly touching her lips with his own.

"Is that a promise?"

"The moment your out of a hospital." Maxwell let out a laugh as Belle let out a cry that no one was looking at her.

"Oy! Okay kiddo we are sorry!" Fran felt her heart lighten and closed her eyes. "We'll pay attention to you now." Fran touched the little baby's forehead smiling.

Belle let out a gurgling giggle at Fran's attention.

"She likes you."

"Bryan spoiled her like he did with the twins. I don't think that man could have left any baby untouched." Fran glanced up into Maxwell's guilt ridden face. "Oy! It was my fault more than yours that you weren't around for the twins."

"No more regrets then." Maxwell let out a sigh glancing into the little girl's face as her eyes closed again.

Fran felt like hell being loaded onto a private plane. She had spent hours just before being carried on with the police going over the details of the attack. The details that she could remember were hazy at best. Maxwell was ridding with her and the army of nurses, and one doctor on board. The others had their own plane. Maxwell had brought along Belle and the twins who settled down quietly watching their mother do her best not to weep in pain.

"Can I get you something for it, Miss Fine?" A nurse touched her shoulder and Fran nodded slowly.

"Max?" She reached out touching his hand reassuring herself that he was indeed there. She was alive!

"What did they say to you?" He moved in closer as the twins settled down to take their afternoon nap.

"Nothing…" Fran blushed and started to turn her head away from him, but Maxwell reached out gently touching her.

"Darling…"

"They wanted to know all sorts of details." Fran's face twisted in pain and she let out a whimper. The Captain that had questioned her was anything but kind. He wanted to know all sorts of things about what she remembered. Fran blacked out at one point during her attack, and after what she learned she was beyond grateful. "They told me… things too."

Maxwell's face darken. "Try not to think about it." He watched as the nurse injected something into Fran's iv. "Just think about all the things you missed in New York! Val is coming by first thing to see you tomorrow."

Fran gushed thinking about her old friend. "Max?"

"Yes?"

"I… love you." Her eyes fluttered as she settled down into a whimpering sleep. He glanced up into the nurse's face letting out a sigh.

"She'll sleep at least until we land."

He nodded sitting down by a sleeping Jonah and Eve. He found himself glazing into those small green eyes again. "Can't sleep?" He reached out taking the small baby as they plane took off.

"Children that small normally have problems flying airplanes." The doctor make one last check to make sure Fran wouldn't move around during flight much.

Maxwell reached out taking her into his arms. "I owe your father, and mother everything. I think you know that?" Maxwell whispered softly watching her for a moment. He reached out tickling her chin causing Belle to giggle.

"She's a rather happy baby! Is she yours?" One of the nurse's sat down beside him smiling.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow looking into Belle's face. "Yes…" Maxwell felt his heart jump and Belle let out another gurgling giggle of her approval.

"Daddy?" Eve woke up for just a moment moving in closer towards her father. She now snuggled his side and Maxwell felt his heart pound. The next step was to get Fran well, and after that he would have his happily ever after.

He cradled Belle in one arm and reached down to lightly pet Eve's small head. "We are going home sweetheart, and soon … very soon.. Your mommy will be well! I promise you."

Grace Sheffield glanced out of the window and then back towards her two elder siblings. "Do you think it's really over? Do you think Daddy and Fran can be happy at last?"

Brighton moved in closer to keep his voice down from the Fine's. "Well did you hear dad's plan for Fran when she gets out of the hospital?"

"No." Maggie blinked and she moved in closer. "What is he going to do?"

"She's coming home with us. I don't think Sylvia and Morty will put up to much of a fight." Brighton winked eyeing the pair who were to busy trying a dish being offered to them. "Did you check out the ring Fran had on?"

"Let's just hope that everything runs smoothly." Grace let out a sigh.

"I hate it when you do that." Brighton narrowed his eyes towards his younger sister.

"Why?"

"It always means that you feel there will be one last problem ahead." Brighton shook his head leaning back in his seat.

"She's still has to recover." Grace chewed on her tongue. "We will see what happens after that."

"Niles old boy!" Maxwell smiled watching Niles glance from Belle back towards his little girl. "What's wrong?"

"It's strange sir, but I swear they are plotting against me!" Niles smiled at the two little giggling babies. "My little kitten has that same look as Belle."

Maxwell rolled his eyes picking Belle up in his arms. "Belle wouldn't hurt a fly!" Niles watched as the baby dripped down Maxwell's jacket. "Old man?" Maxwell glanced towards the laughing butler.

"Sir?" Niles waited as Maxwell carefully handed Belle back. "Have the doctors given you any idea when Miss Fine might be coming home?"

"No…" Maxwell's lower lip trembled. "Niles, do you think I'm wrong for planning this?"

"Wedding?" Niles's face broke out into a huge smile every time he said the word. "No sir! I think it's something you should have done…"

"NILES!" Maxwell groaned shaking his head.

"Well it's true! Anyway… did you read the paper I left on your desk?"

"I sent some flowers." Maxwell's face grew pale thinking about Anna. "It's really strange her getting into that car accident."

"Do you think it's odd?" Niles felt his heart pound.

"Is something wrong?"

"I feel rather guilty about it." Niles let out a sigh placing Belle down.

"Old man! IT was an accident." Maxwell shook his head slowly. "Things happen in life."

"Like robberies?" Niles raised an eyebrow and Maxwell nodded slowly. No one had been happy with the police claim that the attackers had entered Bryan's house to steal.

"Like robberies." Maxwell groan reaching out to wipe his jacket. "About the wedding… I talked to Fran's doctor and do you think three months is to soon?"

"I think Miss Fine can do anything."

"I just have to have her Niles. I remember that song Bryan played while I held her again." Maxwell felt his body shiver at the memory. "We nearly lost her, but now.. I want to make sure."

"You never loose her again." Niles smirked finishing his friend's sentence. "Sir… I think what you are planning … with the children and Fines is something she'll never forget."

"She won't push me away again?"

"Well nothing is certain." Niles put on his best pouting face and glanced into Maxwell's worried eyes. "Sir, if she does that then FIGHT BACK!"

"Thanks old man." Maxwell reached out touching his shoulder. He glanced down towards a giggling Belle. "What me to take her today?"

"No, we'll be fine.. With the twins in daycare, and Master Brighton picking them up today things should be quiet." Niles watched as Maxwell left the room. "You hear that! SOON!" Niles let out a soft yelp of joy.

Belle answered back with a soft gurgling noise.

"OOO no he won't screw it up!" Niles waved his hand playfully towards the baby. "We won't let either of them screw this up."

His own daughter gurgled and Niles let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, yes I know." Niles let out a sigh reaching for the telephone. "We have to make sure they don't do anything rash!"

Fran let out a yelp of pain. "Oy!" She groaned as the doctor pushed her onward. "Are ya lewking to kill me?" She glared at the doctor.

"Miss Fine, this is normal."

"Is it normal to feel a HUNDRED needles in my back?" Fran let out a nasal whimper. "Will this get me home sooner?" She walked down the hall slowly taking her time.

"Yes." The doctor had a fairly cold manner about him. He narrowed his eyes waving her onward. "It will indeed."

"That's all I need to know." Fran moved onward and felt his eyes

"Well the view is stunting." Maxwell's voice was teasing as he had a view of her backside. He was almost wishing he hadn't bought Fran that robe so he could have a clear view.

Fran let out a grumble moving forward trying to take each step. "Maxwell, your not helping here!"

"How is she doing?" Maxwell glanced at a smiling nurse.

"She's done a whole lap around the hallway."

"Am I a dog or something?" Fran was getting annoyed. They had been hovering around her all day and night looking for signs of progress. "Would you let me do this!" She grumbled taking her hand away from one of the nurses.

Maxwell frowned watching her move slowly down the hall back to her room. Fran's temper was up this week, and that had him worried. He watched as they helped her back in the bed, and left. "Darling?"

Fran closed her eyes trying to drowned out her pain. "I'm sorry, Maxwell. I just want to go home."

"Eve and Jonah keep asking to see you." Maxwell reached out touching her hand.

"I know." Fran closed her eyes. "The investigators were here today."

"Are they still pushing the 'robbery' theory?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes and watched as Fran's lower lip trembled. "Darling maybe C.C. is right… You should see Doctor Bort?"

"I.." Fran blinked thinking of her nightmares.

"If only one time! It might do you some good." Maxwell let out a sigh. "We want you well." He reached out touching her cheek. "I can't wait to get you home."

"I can wait to feel your arms around me again." Fran's lip started to tremble. "Maxwell…"

"Fran?"

"I'll see Bort tomorrow." Fran closed her eyes. "I… "

Maxwell let out a sigh. "Tell me about it."

"I still hear Rose's scream, and Bryan covered in blood. Those men… those mask men and what they did." Fran shook her head. "I.. "

"You have told the police everything correct?" Maxwell felt his face grow strangely flush wondering what happened. "Fran?"

"I have." Her voice was strangely faint.

"Can you tell me everything yet?"

"Not yet." Fran shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"In the mean time I have something for you." Maxwell pulled out a small box and watched as Fran's face brighten. "It's not much, but… when I saw it.." He watched as Fran's face brighten slightly glancing inside the box pulling out the diamond necklace.

"Oy! This matches the ring!" Fran glanced down at her hand and then back up into his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He moved closer. "Can I bring them tomorrow?"

"I don't want them to see me like this." She glanced around the room.

"Fran."

"I don't!" Fran let out a soft nasal roar.

"They NEED to see you." Maxwell didn't want to fight with her now. "Fran, they all miss you. You don't even allow your mother or father near you."

"I…"

"Fran are you feeling guilty… about … surviving?" Maxwell lowered his head. He had heard of people entering dark depressions over surviving traumas.

"Yes." Fran closed her eyes. "I can't escape it Maxwell."

"Then you should see Bort." He kissed her hand. He now knew that Fran's mind as well as her body needed healing. "I remember seeing you in that belly dancers costume." Maxwell made up his mind to change the conversation.

"You were looking rather sexy too mista!" Fran giggled and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I can't wait to see you in it again."

"I still have the costume!" Fran leaned forward but let out a soft whimper of pain.

"Rest now, sweetheart." Maxwell smiled as Fran settled back down. "I wouldn't mind if you wear it during our honeymoon."

Fran giggled watching Maxwell's face brighten. "That's many months away."

'Not if I can help it.' Maxwell smiled as the thought of her finally becoming his wife rocketed threw his body.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You." He leaned over kissing her gently. "I can't wait until your strength has returned."

"Oy, something tells me I am needing all this rest just to prepare for your lustful explosion." Fran let out a teasing nasal laugh and watched as Maxwell's face turned bright red.

"You have no idea, sweetheart. You have no idea."

"I don't think Fran would like those flowers." Gracie glanced down at the book pointing towards another display. "What about that color?"

"To pink." Maggie frowned and lifted up her head to see Sylvia nibbling at the tray of food. "Do you really think we should have let Sylvia in charge of the food?"

"Do you think we could have stopped her?" Grace smiled returning to the book. "She's still so weak. Three months isn't a lot of time to heal after her injuries."

"That's not half of it." Maggie moved in closer. "Grandmother called daddy last night."

"What did she say?" Grace bit her lower lip as her sister's eyes narrowed.

"She's not coming."

"Doesn't surprise me." Gracie shook her head. "Did daddy tell her about the twins?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and let out a grumble. "Yeah, and you don't want to know what Niles and I heard."

"Yeah I do!"

"She said if daddy opened a phone book anyone could be Eve and Jonah's father." Maggie shifted and Gracie let out a soft hiss.

"Is daddy okay?"

"Yeah." Maggie glanced down at the book. "He just wants Fran home."

"I heard that doctors might allow her to come home in a few weeks." Grace smiled as Maggie let out a soft yelp of joy.

"Then this long nightmare is almost over?"

"Almost! I like that one!" Gracie pointed towards balloons shaped like swans.

Fran smiled glancing into his eyes. "I thought these dreams would end after I came back to New York." She reached out touching his cheek.

"I always dream of you." Maxwell moved in closer.

"Care to tell me about your dreams?" Fran giggled as Maxwell's lips blazed a trail up and down her neck.

"I would rather show you once your able." Maxwell smiled leaning back glancing into her eyes.

"What are you planning?" Fran finally was able to read something in his face. "I know you, Mista!" She playfully hit his chest.

"A happy ending?" Maxwell let out a laugh as Fran reached out to pinch his rear.

Maxwell rolled out of bed reaching for a spare pillow. "A happy ending." Those sounded so good. He glanced at the clock and rolled back onto his back. If everything went smoothly in three months Fran would official be his wife, but one thing remained. "Please, God… Let her be alright."

Fran had agreed to meet with Bort later today. He stood up pacing the room. Bort have him instructions that the meeting was between her and Fran alone. "Sir?" Niles stood in the doorway with his normal tray in hand.

"Maybe this surprise wedding is a huge mistake old boy?" Maxwell took the coffee and Niles glared at him. "Don't give me that look, Niles."

"Your not spoiling MY wedding!" Niles lowered his eyes towards the ground.

"Good God man!" Maxwell put down the cup of coffee rolling his eyes. "I'm just worried that she'll …"

"Miss Fine will love it. She will love the effort everyone has put into surprising her. Even Mrs. Hunter has given you her blessing and has gone with the children."

Maxwell let out a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" Niles picked up the tray.

"I woke up with the children. Belle wanted attention and a bottle. Then Eve woke up wanting me to read her a story. I'm not good with signing." Maxwell frowned glancing at his watch. "Speaking of which she has an appointment today."

"For a little girl that wasn't ever suppose to hear again… She has improved." Niles handed Maxwell a Yankee's t-shirt. "I thought something 'normal' might be in order today, sir?"

Maxwell smirked glancing at the shirt and jeans tossing them both on fairly quickly. "You know what the children will say."

"The girls are already gone picking out Miss Fine's dress. Master Brighton is outside trying to teach Master Jonah how to throw a ball." Niles smiled. "I'm sorry… you slept rather late."

Maxwell gazed again at the clock. "Bloody hell.. NILES.."

"The limo is downstairs and Eve is ready." Niles smiled as Maxwell pulled on some shoes. "Anything else, sir?"

"No thanks." Maxwell rushed downstairs to find the little girl giggling with C.C.

"What more do you want from me? Blood?" Fran narrowed her eyes towards the smiling doctor. "I don't remember anything else!"

"Fran, how are you feeling besides your memories and back?" Bort watched her face and Fran turned her head away from the woman.

"I…"

Bort shifted as Fran's lower lip trembled.

"It's my fault." She lowered her eyes.

"Did you give those men guns?" Bort's voice was soft trying to soothe the former nanny. "Did you tell them where to find Bryan?"

"No." Fran glanced at her hands playing with her engagement ring.

"Then how is it your fault?"

"I don't know." Fran had an urge to curl up on the bed but groaned as her back let out a blot of pain down her spine.

"Bad things happen to us Miss Fine. Sometimes we will never find out the true reasons why they happen." Bort reached out touching her hand. "It's alright if you feel guilty, but you shouldn't allow that to control your life."

"I feel like two sides of me are at war! Oy! I want to marry him, but a part of me feels so guilty about living happily ever after."

"What would Bryan and Rose want?" Bort smiled as Fran let out a nasal laugh.

"They would want me with Maxwell, and they would want the twins and Belle to be little hellions."

"I think the best way to honor your friends wishes is to live." Bort smiled as the door opened up slowly.

"Hi!" Eve's bright face glanced up towards her mother and then towards Bort.

"Baby!" Fran let out a nasal call holding out her arms towards the child. Bort helped Eve on the side of the bed, and the little girl carefully hugged her mother. "Where is your father?"

Maxwell leaned against the door gasping for breath. "Eve…." He glared at the giggling girl who was now snuggling her mother's neck. "Doctor." Maxwell blushed as Bort let out a soft laugh.

"It's always nice to see you, Mister Sheffield." She then tilted towards Fran. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow then." She then walked out the door as Eve sat up.

"WELL?" Fran glanced towards a still gasping Maxwell. "What did the doctor say about her?"

Maxwell waved his hand finding a chair. "They… did another hearing test."

"AND?" Fran let out a groan. "Your daddy loves to keep me waiting!"

Eve giggled watching as Maxwell finally regained his breath.

"She's starting to hear out of her other ear." Maxwell's voice was soft as Fran let out a gasping noise. He felt his eyes starting to tear up as Fran kissed the little girl's head.

"How much?" She glanced back and Maxwell could tell Fran was cover come by the good news. "How much?"

"Just ten percent, but the doctor is highly impressed with the treatment she received in Alaska." Maxwell smiled as Eve leaned back snuggling her mother's neck. "The doctor was on the phone with her that moment!"

Fran closed her eyes. "Thank you God."

"I have even more good news." Maxwell nearly jumped out of his chair. "I was talking to your doctor before this one left my side." Maxwell pointed towards a smiling Eve.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come home tomorrow?" Maxwell watched as Fran's sparkle returned full force. It had been weeks since he had seen her eyes with that glow. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"I can't WAIT to go home! What about…" Fran blushed thinking about the sleeping arrangements.

Maxwell echoed her blushing. "I'll take care of everything, sweetheart. I just can't wait to get you home." He reached out touching her cheek. "I've missed you."

Fran leaned into his tender kiss. "Like nothing I've ever known." Fran smiled recalling the words of the song that haunted all her dreams.

"It's been haunting me as well." Maxwell blushed and felt a small hand pinch his arm.

"Play!" The little girl smiled holding out a small puppet causing them all to let out a soft laugh.

 _Epilogue 2 months and 29 days later_

Niles felt his heart pound as another man entered his kitchen. "DOWN STAIRS!" He waved the delivery man down stairs who was carrying some of the balloons. They had all put in an effort to hide the wedding from Fran, but it was taking it toll on Niles.

"Niles?" Maxwell turned around hold a bubbling little Belle. "Is everything alright?"

"Sir! I can't take this much longer!" Niles held his chest as Belle giggled.

"Ni!" She pointed towards Niles taking the cookie out of her mouth.

"With all that's going on.. I'm rather shocked old man! You've managed to keep your mouth shut for so long." Maxwell smiled as Niles's eyes filled with tears.

"There is no way I'm going to spoil MY wedding!"

C.C. rolled her eyes walking inside the kitchen with her little girl. "Is he annoying you?"

"Stuff it trollop I have fifty swan balloons to shift around!" Niles headed downstairs as Maxwell let out a happy sigh.

"Maxwell, the lawyers are here with the papers about Belle." C.C. tickled the little girl's chin. "Are you sure you can handle all this? Adopting a little girl one day? Marry that WOMAN the next?"

"C.C." Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay! Fran." She shook her head as Maxwell headed towards his office.

Maxwell blushed seeing Mary Hunter standing next to Fran as they went over the paperwork.

Fran stood up slowly. She had been on her feet for over a month now. Maxwell was still sleeping on the cot next to his own bed waiting until their wedding before fulfilling his desire for her touch. "Are ya ready for this?" Fran smiled waving the paper work towards Maxwell.

"Are you sure?" He glanced towards Mary who nodded.

"I think Bryan and Rose would have approved of you adopting Belle." She smiled as Maxwell glanced towards the man seated towards the back. Fran had made sure in the agreement to protect Mary's visiting rights to her grandchild. It was an act that Marry told them wasn't needed since she was living down the street from them now. Still Fran made sure to work the 'legal' terms inside the document.

Maxwell added his signature next to Fran's letting out a happy sigh. He watched then as Fran turned handing the document over to their lawyer.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mary pulled on Maxwell's arm lowering her voice and took Belle into her arms.

"More than ready." Maxwell narrowed his eyes glancing towards Fran. "Do you think she's ready?"

Mary let out a laugh and quieted as Fran moved in towards them.

"Now we can talk about setting that date, Mista Sheffield!" She playfully poked him in the chest smiling.

"We can all talk about a proper wedding date tomorrow?" Maxwell couldn't hide his coy smile as Fran tilted her head towards Mary.

"Okay what's going on!?" Fran let out a nasal yelp and Maxwell reached out for Belle again.

"What?" Mary raised an eyebrow as Maxwell nuzzled his newest daughter.

"Niles has been acting all strange. The twins have been giggling! Grace and Maggie look all flustered! What is going on here?" Fran placed her hands on her hips eyeing the pair. "Ma won't even eat over here! She keeps on mumbling something about Invitations and Israel."

Maxwell whimpered as Fran backed him up against a wall. "Darling… We have guests?" He tilted his head towards a laughing Mary.

"Come on, Belle." She reached out taking Belle from Maxwell's arms. "Your parents are going to have a small disagreement." She walked out still laughing. The lawyer smiled soon following Mary's footsteps.

Fran smiled as her hands reached out pulling on his tailor made shirt. "Ya know what I'm feeling like right now?"

Maxwell felt that desire rocket in his body. "Your appointment went well?" Maxwell lowered his lips to her neck as Fran let out a soft giggle.

"Oy…" She smiled as Maxwell put her gently on her corner of his desk. "Are you getting fresh with me?"

Maxwell ran a hand up her skirt and let out a groan. "I want to!"

"But?" Fran's face twisted in a playful pout.

"I have a business meeting in an hour, and I want all day to get 'fresh' with you." Maxwell wiggled his eyebrows as Fran let out another nasal giggle. "How about as soon as I get back?" His hands remained teasing her legs as Fran shivered.

"You keep that up Mista! You'll never make that meeting." Fran smiled as Maxwell glanced at his watch.

"Bloody hell." Maxwell recalled Sylvia's instructions about leaving twenty four hours before the wedding.

"I'll miss you." Fran released her hold smiling.

"I already miss you." Maxwell picked up his briefcase smiling. Maxwell slowly walked out the door hoping everything would work out.

Fran waited for a moment glancing at the clock and sat down in Maxwell's desk chair as she eyed the telephone. Mary soon walked back in the room this time carrying Eve and Jonah. "Okay! Spill!"

"What?" Mary glanced around. "Maxwell gone?"

"Yes! Everyone around me and in this house has been on high alert about something." Fran stood up and slowly walked around Mary. "Ma is even having fits."

"I'll give her a call later." Mary smiled as Fran shook her head.

"Spill!"

"Well…. Want to have dinner with me tonight?" Mary smiled as Fran shook her head. "Come on! Grace has already agreed to watch the children."

"Will you tell them THEN what's going on?"

"I promise." Mary smiled and held Jonah out for Fran to take.

"Oy, your mother is being plaaaaaaaaaaaaaayed!" Fran shook her head as the little boy let out a laugh.

"It will be worth it… " Mary reached out touching Fran's arm. "What did the doctor say?"

"That expect for some pain in my back once in a while….. I should be completely recovered." Fran's smiled grew as Mary let out a soft sigh.

"I'm glad."

"I still have times when it hurts to walk." Fran shook her head. "The doctors say that should clear up in time."

"I have to get going. Mike is expecting a phone call from me." Mary glanced into Eve's eyes. "Would you mind if I borrowed Eve this afternoon?"

"Sure! She loves your attention." Fran watched as Mary now left her alone with Jonah. "Now.. Let's go see about getting the information out of Niles!" She smiled walking from the office and into the kitchen. She found Niles flushed face and on the phone.

"I DON'T CARE! It must be PERFECT!" Niles turned around and his face changed seeing Jonah and Fran staring at him. "Thank you we don't need any.." He hung up the phone quickly as Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Oy!" Jonah pointed towards the Butler.

"Niles? What was that?"

"A salesman." Niles reached out taking his sponge and wiping down a counter. "Nothing to worry about."

"Niles? Something is going on! Now talk!" She placed the boy on the counter and gave Niles a playful push.

"We…" The little boy opened his mouth and Niles quickly covered it.

"Jonah KNOWS?" Fran glared at her son and watched as the little boy playfully bit Niles's hand.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" The boy broke out into a series of giggling fits as Niles waved his hand around.

"Master Jonah that hurt!" Niles growled at the boy who displayed a coy smile.

"Jonah.. Isn't Niles tasty?" Fran glanced from her son and eyed Niles.

"Miss Fine that isn't fair!"

"Then what is going on?" Fran tapped her foot as Gracie entered the room.

Gracie glanced towards Fran and then gave Niles a glaring look. "Now Fran you aren't bugging Niles?"

"Grace knows? Am I like the last person in the house that knows about this big secret?" Fran reached out hitting her best friend on the shoulder. "How can you not tell me!"

"I think Miss Babcock had him tied to the bed!" Grace smiled as Fran let out a groan.

"That is an image I didn't need."

"She hurts worse than Master Jonah." Niles stuck his finger under running water.

"C.C. knows?" Fran let out a nasal sigh picking up Jonah and sitting down in a chair. "When am I going to be clued in?"

"Tonight! Mary is taking you to dinner." Grace smiled. "It's for your own good, Fran."

"Oy the last time I heard that statement…" Fran closed her eyes. "Never mind!"

"Fran." Grace narrowed her eyes shaking her head. "You trust us?"

"Okay, Okay!" Fran stood up slowly walking out of the room.

"Bloody hell, I have to call the cater back." Niles picked up the phone punching in the number. "He better have everything ready for this wedding."

"Did daddy like our idea?" Grace glanced towards Niles's smiling face.

"He loved it! I just hope Miss Mary was able to find Fran's costume." Niles shook his head and let out a roar. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Fran glanced around at the restaurant and noticed that Maggie, Val, Mary, Yetta, Sylvia and C.C. were all waiting for her. "Oy! What's going on?" She noticed all the gifts on the table and started to blush.

"Sit down, dear!" Sylvia stood up taking her daughter's hand. She could no longer hold her joy and started to jump up and down letting out loud mumbles.

Fran glanced from her mother and then towards the other women. "Translation?" She turned her head towards a laughing C.C. who backed away.

"Your getting married tomorrow!" Sylvia managed to spit out.

Fran's eyes grew huge. "I'm.. I'm…"

"Getting married tomorrow?" Sylvia raised her index finger towards her daughter. "Don't you back out on me Missy!"

"It's all set! Everything is ready for you and daddy!" Maggie reached out touching her former nanny's hand. "People are coming from all over the place to see you two married."

"Your great aunt Laey and Jean are coming! I better see a smile on your face."

"Breath Fran." Mary reached out helping her friend towards a chair.

Fran lowered herself into a chair. "Where is it?" She felt like her head was spinning.

"That's part of the surprise." Maggie giggled handing a present over for Fran to unwrap. "This is from Grace and myself."

Fran blushed glancing inside the package. "I'm not showing that!"

"Wait until you see what Niles and I got ya." C.C. snickered and watched Fran's blushing face.

"Your not going home tonight. We have you a room.. Upstairs!" Mary smiled as Fran glanced around. Fran knew this hotel it was the same place that Bryan had held the company party.

"The kids?"

"Are being cared for." C.C. snickered. "Grace has them and Niles is home tonight. All the women glanced towards a laughing C.C. "Come on! Do you really think I would have let Niles go out to a strip club?"

Fran reached out for another gift and was soon blushing bright red.

"You and Maxwell will have an interesting honeymoon." Mary let out a laugh.

"Did yall plan that too?"

"Course we did! We aren't letting you get away this time." Maggie reached out taking Fran's hand. "Never again."

Maxwell shifted in his bed his head was lightly throbbing from his 'meeting' yesterday. "Sir?" Niles walked in carrying a bag and his normal sliver tray.

"Is today really the day?" Maxwell stood up taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes sir and Miss Fine was rather shocked last night when the girls told her." Niles smirked as Maxwell's eyes glazed over with terror. "No sir… This time she's not backing out."

"The girls were really cleaver coming up with this idea." Maxwell undid the bad and smiled at the Arabian style robes. "Did Mary find Fran's costume?"

"Yes and it was quickly tailored for a wedding." Niles smiled as Maxwell let out a happy sigh. "I'll go wake the children."

"I doubt the girls slept last night." Maxwell let out a chuckle taking another sip of coffee.

Maxwell glanced around at the hotel lobby. The staff had set things up perfectly right down to the band playing soft music. "It's lovely, Mary." Maxwell reached Mary Hunter's side. "I have a request for you."

"Yes?" The woman was holding Eve and Belle again as both little girls let out giggles seeing Maxwell dressed up.

"My mother didn't bother to show. Will you stand in her place?" Maxwell's eyes started to fill with tears noticing Mary's lower lip trembling.

"Bryan always said you had to be a good man. He knew that because Fran was so deeply in love with you." Maxwell reached out taking Belle from her arms.

"Sir!" Niles reached Maxwell's side. "The music is ready." Niles smiled as Maxwell turned around.

"Would everyone please take your seats." The rabbi and priest walked forward as the hundred guests sat down. They were all dressed out in find silk robes. Maxwell walked forward handing Belle off into Mary's arms. Maxwell felt his heart stop glazing towards Fran's eyes. She was all dressed in white, and small shiver bells marked her slow movements.

 _Right now I feel… just like a leaf on a breeze! Who knows where it's blowin'. Who knows where it's goin'. I find myself somewhere I never thought I be. Going round in circles. Thinking about you and me. How do I explain it when I don't know what to say. What do I do now… So much as changed._

Fran felt her heart pound as she reached for his hand and smiled glancing into his eyes. "Nothing I have ever known." She whispered as they both turned towards the priest and rabbi.


End file.
